


枯萎的光芒  <Blighted light>translated work  @GrapieBee)

by Vernonlee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernonlee/pseuds/Vernonlee
Summary: 译者语：这篇文是我塞尔达 fanfic 里最喜欢的文之一，讲的是林克在跟加农决战的时候被污染的故事，有 H／C 与逐渐下降的健康描写。作者功力深厚，人物塑造特别好。老福特被ban了，鉴于老有小伙伴问我要文，我就传到这儿吧。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635219/chapters/23528577本人英语渣，有能力的还是读原文吧，文笔特别好【预警：超级虐，不喜欢看虐文的慎入啊】
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	枯萎的光芒  translated work  @GrapieBee)

［一］梦  
除了酷热，空无一物。

  
一股灼热的疼痛从他的身体深处辐射出来，似乎在他的血管中蜿蜒流淌。

  
一大群守护者的光线聚焦在他身上，准备给他最后一击。

  
他模模糊糊地意识到公主正在和他说话，她的语气既害怕又急迫。

  
"林克，快走！我会没事的，别担心我！快跑!"

  
他不得不继续。别无选择。

  
除了继续下去，别无选择。

  
他用尽最后一点力气，挺直了脊柱，痛苦地抵抗着那股时刻要将他带走的剧痛，迫使自己的身体采取必要的防御姿态。

  
仿佛就在此时，淹没海拉尔战场的守护者们再次出现在他们面前，他们亮起的红色灯光让他眯起眼睛，瞄准系统对准他的额头。

  
不像在他的记忆里，没有随着一声"不!" ，塞尔达挡在他前面。她的封印力量最终没有出现，没有安慰人心的炫目光芒。当他的头骨向内塌陷时，只有那红光和令人作呕的嘎吱声。

  
林克出了一身冷汗，他的手本能地摸上了额头，噩梦仍然如丝网一样缠绕着他。他花了很长时间才从脑海中清除掉那些蜘蛛网，花了更长时间才稳定住呼吸。

  
刚一缓过神来，他就坐起来，整理他衬衣的下摆，在睡梦中衬衫缠绕住了他的身体，紧得让人不舒服。

  
他把腿移到床边，站了起来，把睡裤也拉直。

  
他重新调整状态，透过房间的窗户向外看。太阳的第一缕光芒已经开始在地平线上显现。对于哈诺特的大多数人来说，现在起床还为时过早。

  
离天亮只剩下一点点时间了，林克点燃了桌上的蜡烛，他的注意力转向了躺在那里的那本书。自从他在城堡里与加农战斗以来，已经过去三个多星期，塞尔达把它封印起来了。

  
公主把那本空白日记交给他已经两个星期了，现在就放在他的眼前。

  
距离他从卡卡利科村护送普尔亚回哈特诺村，完成他们前往神兽露塔的跋涉已经整整一个星期了。

  
在这段时间里，林克甚至没有打开过塞尔达送给他的日记。

  
他几乎有些内疚地把那本简单的皮面书拉过来，翻到第一页。他叹了口气，把头低垂在桌面上，额头搁在空白的纸上，任思绪游荡。

  
..........

  
"这是什么?" 他盯着公主递给他的那本书问道。

  
"林克，我希望你还记得日记是什么样子的。" 塞尔达说，脸上带着俏皮微笑。

  
他默默地ۿ起一条眉毛看着她作为回答。

  
"啊，不要那样看我，我知道你的意思！这是一份礼物。"

  
他低头看着那本书，用手指抚摸着封面。

  
"我..... 我以前也有过一本，你知道吗？我发现能够把我的想法保留在脑海之外的某个地方对我是很有帮助的。我想也许你也会觉得这样的东西有用。"

  
他不需要抬头看，就知道她紧张地握着双手。"谢谢" 他一边说，一边把注意力转回到她身上，微笑着。

  
"不客气，林克。"她说，双手再次放松。

  
呼了一口气，林克打定主意一般，他坐了起来，拿起桌子上从来没有用过的羽毛笔和墨水，准备好羽毛笔，他下定决心利用好塞尔达的礼物。

  
他盯着那张纸看了很长时间，心里有点不知道该怎么下手。慢慢地，犹豫地，他开始写道:

  
我不知道该写些什么。或者，也许我只是不知道怎么写这样的东西？  
虽然我觉得这很愚蠢，不是吗？我的意思是，我现在正在写这些，这些是我正在写的文字，这一定有些意义。  
我记得日记是人们用来写他们的生活故事的东西，但我不知道这对我来说是不是一件好事。  
他慢慢地重新给鹅毛笔上墨，仔细地想着下一行要写什么。  
因为在以前之前还有一个'曾经'，我记得很少，而现在有一个'现在'，大多数时候仍然没有  
意义。  
即使我已经清醒了这么长时间，仍然有一些事情是我不记得的。大部分都是小事。  
就像炖肉？为什么我知道怎么做？谁教我的？我是自学的吗？如果是这样的话，我怎么会做得这么好呢？我是不是一直都这样？我可能永远都不会知道。  
在我的记忆中，有些空白是我能够自己填补的。就像武器。还有盔甲。还有战斗。  
我一醒来就知道这些事情。我想作为一个骑士，我有这类事情的肌肉记忆。  
但是其他的事情呢？

  
他又停顿了一会儿，深深地托着下巴。

  
其他事情，重要的事情，仍然是个谜。  
就像我的家人。  
就像我的朋友一样。  
就像米法。  
我知道她爱我。我知道她对我也很重要。我记得很清楚。  
但是我不记得她最喜欢吃什么了。我给她做过炖菜吗？如果做过的话，她喜欢吗？  
我不知道我小时候是否经常和她一起玩。我不记得我是否像希多说的那样经常来这里。  
我觉得我至少应该记住这些事情。  
想到这里，他的写作停顿了一会儿，皱起了眉头，他平时坚忍的表情变了。  
当我想象她的脸时，我感到一种温暖。当我回想起她对我说话时是多么的和蔼可亲。但是我几乎不知道为什么我会有这种感觉。这很令人困惑。而且很悲伤。  
我真希望我从来没有记得过她。

  
林克突然停了下来，对自己写得这么简短感到吃惊。他靠在椅子上，沉思着这个念头。  
他真的希望米法被他遗忘吗？

  
尽管他进一步考虑这种可能性，但他心中的一丝紧张告诉他并非如此。

  
他又一次蘸满鹅毛笔，坐在前面，划去他已经写了的一行字。

  
~~我真希望我从来没有记得过她。~~  
不是这样的。我想... 我只是希望我能记得更多关于她的事。  
我希望我能记得更多的事情。

  
一想到他的梦，他的眼睛就刺痛起来。一想到灼热的天气，一看到红光，他就不由得眼花缭  
乱。

  
一想到这些，他的身体就不由自主地颤抖。

  
我收回刚才的话。  
我想我可以少回忆一些我曾经经历过的争执。我不知道是什么改变了我，但是自从和灾厄加 农决战后，我一直在做一些可怕的梦。  
我旅行的时候从来没有发生过这样的事情，即使发生过，我也不记得了。在这点上，我不会 感到惊讶。

  
林克把鹅毛笔放在一边，用手背挡住了一个小小的哈欠。

  
他转向床边的窗户，看到晨光柔和的开始在玻璃上闪闪发光。他站在那里，双臂高高地举过头顶，满意地伸了个懒腰，他的肌肉舒服地互相拉܂着。

  
普尔亚告诉他，她想早早地离开哈特诺村，以免村子里太多人起来走动不方便。还有一部分原因是她想在天黑前赶到卡卡利科村。另一部分原因是对于那个让她返老还童的实验，她还没有想出一个解决办法。

  
林克知道这个决定主要是因为如果让哈特诺人民知道她的处境，他们会问太多的问题，“我只是没有时间回答，林林”——这就是她的理由。

  
他很快整理好床铺，为即将到来的漫长一天做好准备。他懒洋洋地吃着一个苹果，在最后一次检查他的家和旅行袋的时候，他发现他的眼睛盯着他的桌子。

  
他慢慢地咽下一口食物，想把日记带走，虽然对于为什么在路上使用它，他没有什么理由，但他作出决定时，塞尔达高兴的表情在他的脑海中浮现出来。

  
他咬住苹果，迅速重新整理他的背包，放进一个盖得很牢固的墨水瓶和一本日记本，一根羽毛笔安全地塞在书页里。

  
他把背包背在肩上，就在这时，一连串的敲门声响起。

  
他该走了。

  
从哈特诺到卡卡里科的旅程很轻松，而且时间卡得很好。

  
尽管普尔亚最初因为身材矮小而不得不跟西蒙共用一匹马感到不爽，但当林克把希卡石板给她玩之后她又开心起来了。

  
她非常喜欢拍合照，好几次坚持林克和西蒙将他们的马靠近一点，这样她就可以拍到自己想要的照片。

  
当他们进入村庄时，卡卡利科的村民热情地迎接他们，准备好了旅馆里的床，村里的每个人都在享用着南瓜汤。

  
可可是多朗最大的女儿，她把林克拉成跟她一般的高度，分享给他人人正在喝着的的改良汤的秘密

  
"我的秘密是放很多草药和一些蜂蜜！可可没有被蜜蜂蛰到，一点也没有!"

  
林克对她的厨艺赞赏有加，这让小女孩开心地地跑开，继续和她的妹妹玩捉人游戏。他保持着蹲下的姿势，愉快地看着她们玩耍。

  
"嗨，林克。"

  
一听到公主的声音，他连忙转身。塞尔达穿着传统的希卡族服装，就像村里的其他人一样把头发盘成一个大发髻，这种舒适的装܁很适合她，就像多年前她那件庄严的蓝色长袍也很适合她一样。

  
肌肉记忆抓住了他，他立刻弯腰行礼。

  
"拜托！不要这样。"她微笑着回答，并挥了挥手。

  
"对不起，我想是习惯了吧?"他一边说一边直起腰来。

  
"没必要道歉，告诉我，从哈特诺来的旅途怎么样？普尔亚刚刚告诉我你是如何让她做所谓的"旅行记录员"的？告诉我，这份工作需要做些什么?"

  
林克忍不住轻轻地摇了摇头，笑了起来。

  
"我认为说实话，专业摄影师更合适。给你。" 他回答道，从腰间取下希卡石板，调出照片区，递给她。

  
她兴致勃勃地细读着这些照片，一直面带微笑。

  
"她对取景的确很有眼光。我很佩服她能在马背上一下子就把你们都拍下来。" 她说着，准备把石板还给他，林克举起手来阻止她。

  
"普尔亚已经修复了你在与灾厄加农战斗后所出的故障了。这块石板本来就是你的，你应该把它拿回去。" 他的话很简单，但很坚定，他解开皮带上的皮套，一并拿出来让她带走。

  
塞尔达用一种不可捉摸的表情盯着他，仿佛他是个祭品。

  
"你确定吗林克？它... 它从来都不是真正为公主设计的，我从来没有用它成功进入过神庙，你可以回忆一下。说真的，它一定很习惯和你在一起，我觉得你应该留着——"

"公主" 他冒着粗鲁无礼的危险打断了她的话 "对我来说，这只是打败灾厄加农的一个工具，这头野兽现在已经不在了，我也没有理由使用它。我认为这件事交给你处理会好得多。"

  
她的目光遇到他的视线，她的表情在说话时逐渐开始变得忧虑起来，但最终又回归了一个微笑。

  
"那好吧，但那只是因为你坚持而已，谢谢。" 她说着，轻轻地从他手中接过皮套。

  
晚宴一直持续到深夜。林克、普尔亚、西蒙和塞尔达知道第二天还要早起，就提前回去了，甚至回去的比英帕还早。英帕一向因为睡的早而被调笑，当然出于好玩的目的，这次英帕也用俏皮话来调侃了他们。

  
第二天早晨来四个旅行者告别了卡卡利科村，开始了前往卓拉领地的旅程。好在他们出发之前，普尔亚已经决定和塞尔达一起骑马，这样两个女人就有机会在长途旅行时讨论古代科技。在他们旅行的第三天的上午，他们来到了卓拉领地的台阶上，水晶般的蓝色拱门迎接着他们。  
迎接他们的是一声充满活力的呐喊: "你们好，亲爱的朋友！我在上面卓!"

  
林克抬头向上看，正好看到一个模糊的红色影子向他们冲下来。

  
当卓拉王子优雅地降落在他们面前时，受惊的马儿们地嘶叫着，轻轻地甩动着耳朵。

  
"林克！我的天哪，能再见到你真是太好了卓!"就像他们第一次见面时那样精力充沛，希多微笑着迎接林克，握住他的手。

"我也很开心见到你，希多"林克说，脸上带着微笑，王子的活力是具有感染力的。

  
"我必须说，没有时间磨蹭了卓，我父亲很想见到你们所有人！跟我来。" 他一边说，一边带领大家走下长桥。

  
在塞尔达和卓拉领主谈话完成之后，他们立刻开始工作。

  
他们遇到的最直接，也是最大的障碍就是如何登上神兽。

  
它站在山顶上，就像林克最后看到的那样: 象鼻向上翘到前额，象牙仍然直指海拉尔城堡的废墟。这次的不同之处在于，这个巨象表现出令人毛骨悚然的寂静，覆盖在它身上的符文灰暗而毫无生气，它的四条腿被巨大的重量压缩，古老的机关安静地轻轻翻动着。即使它的腿被缩短了，从地面到身体的高度仍然非常可怕。

  
"嗯..这是个问题。" 西蒙是第一个发言的人，一致表达了每个人心中的想法。

  
"我有个主意。" 林克沉默了一会儿后说，把背包从背上拿下来。

  
他翻了一会儿才找到他要的东西。拿出他的登山者的头巾和一根又长又结实的绳子，他合上  
背包放在一边。

  
"你在想什么，林林?"普尔亚推着眼镜问道。

  
"我得先爬上神兽的身体。一旦到达那里，我就可以用绳子把大家一个一个拉上来。" 他一边回答，一边把头巾系在头上。

  
他转向瓦.露塔，开始向上攀爬————

  
——但他突然发现自己正在咀嚼一片他认为是面包的东西。

  
他好不容易吞下了食物，突然口干舌燥。他慢慢地环顾四周，试图弄清楚自己到底在哪里。看了一眼周围的环境，他知道自己回到了卓拉领地，坐在一张桌子旁，桌子上摆满了看起来很美味的食物，塞尔达、普尔亚和西蒙兴奋地讨论着瓦.露塔的内部。他的右耳方向传来了希多的声音，似乎是在向林克讲一个故事。

  
他们不是刚刚在神兽附近吗？他们是怎么回来的？

  
林克又咬了一口面包，他的皮肤因为恐惧而变得冰冷，尽量不让自己的恐慌表露出来。他可以自己弄明白的，他只是需要一个机会——

  
"林克，你没事吧？你突然脸色很苍白。"

  
他被一个安静的声音吓了一跳，当他把注意力转向希多时，迎接他的是王子忧虑的表情。他使出浑身解数才勉强挤出一个微笑，点了点头，不让自己的恐慌表现在脸上。

  
"是的，只是沉浸在思考和美食之中。" 他没有给王子进一步探究的机会，因为他一口咽下剩下的食物，尽最大努力忽视一阵恶心，他的恐慌已经达到了胃部。

  
没过多久，他就找借口离开了餐桌，他的盘子里空空的，肚子也撑得令人不舒服。

  
他知道他的突然离开并不是不声不响，没有引起桌边其他人的注意，因为当他离开时，他几乎可以感觉到他们的目光注视着他。

  
离开餐厅时，他的思绪游移不定，尽最大努力礼貌地向经过的卓拉人打招呼。他很庆幸认得自己住处的路，很快就回到了自己的房间。

  
一旦走到房门后面，他就安全了，他的一只肩膀靠在门上，呼出一大口气，他都不知道自己在屏着呼吸。

  
他用力呼吸着，双臂环抱着自己沉到地板上。

  
到底发生了什么？

  
他从房间的窗户向外看了一眼，太阳的最后一道光线在天空中留下了美丽的渐变色彩，但这并没有平息林克的困惑和忧虑。

  
已经是下午了，不是吗？这一天到底去了哪里？

  
林克打开他的手臂，移动重心，这样他的背就可以靠在门上。他双手交叉放在膝盖上，仍然深深地呼吸着，希望过去的每一个时刻都能使他平静下来。

  
他能想出来的，他只需要想一想。他只需要冷静下来——

  
他没有多少时间来思考自己的处境，一阵轻轻的敲门声吓了他一跳。

  
"林克，你在吗？是我，希多，你亲爱的朋友!"

  
他感到胃里的结稍微松了一下。希多的热情感染了他。

  
当他站起来要开门时，又传来一阵轻轻的敲门声。

  
"我的朋友，你在里面——。"

  
林克推开门，王子的话被打断了。

  
“你在呀，太好了卓，我可以进来吗?"

  
林克点点头，让开一条路让王子进来。卓拉王子进来后，林克轻轻地关上了门。

  
"我的朋友，是什么困扰着你?"

  
林克认为希多有成为伟大国王的潜质。他以不逊于任何人的热情和积极的态度履行他的职责。

  
他风度翩翩，深受人民爱戴。但是，最重要的是，他所做的每一件事都显示出他的真诚。

  
"没什么困扰，我只是累了。"

  
林克知道他对王子做了什么，因此不想再麻烦他了。卓拉王子是那么善良，他确信他会超越自己的职责来关心他。不，他不会说是什么原因导致他离开的，这不是一件值得关注的事情。希多张开嘴，又闭上了，想了想他又重新开始说：

  
"普尔亚小姐提到你今天在瓦.露塔上一句话也没说。我知道你几个月前第一次来这里时，对我已故的姐姐有些记忆。也许你在离开的时候记得更多。但是，请允许我这样大胆地说:我和我的人民在过去的一百年里一直为她而悲伤。在被你完成清除清除被污染的神兽任务前，你没有选择的奢侈。如果你觉得再次来到瓦.露塔让你无法承受，你只需要说出来。没有人会责怪你。"

  
哦，哦。

  
林克试图理解希多所说的话中的含义，他摇摇头，走到了一边坐在床上。

  
"我...谢谢你的关心，真的。但是我今天真的很累。"虽然事实并非完全如此，林克不能忽视自己身体的疲惫。 "现在,"他继续说,"我只需要好好休息一晚，让肚子饱饱的。这顿饭很美味，我…我觉得一有机会应该感谢一下厨师。" 他一边说，一边拍着肚子表示很满意。

  
希多的眼睛盯着他看了很长时间，然后他又露出了他那特有的微笑。

  
"我很高兴听你这么说，我的朋友。但是，如果你明天仍然感到疲惫或不舒服，请不要犹豫，去医务室看看。众所周知我们有海拉尔最好的医生，如果你需要，他们会帮助你。我会让他们知道你可能会去拜访他们，好吗?"

  
"我很感激，谢谢你。"

  
不久之后，希多就离开了，留下林克在房间休息。王子的离开后，当他开始脱衣上床的时候，林克皱起了眉。

  
他在瓦.露塔呆了一整天，竟然什么也没说。他认为相比起一无所知，知道自己这一天干了什么还是不错的，但是这样简单的二手信息是令人不安的。自从他在复苏神庙醒来后，他的记忆就一直在增加——刚刚发生的事情从未在他的脑中留下空白。

  
也许这是神庙的另一个未知的副作用？

  
林克明确地对自己点点头，对自己的推理感到满意。

  
虽然这仍然是一个令人担忧的想法，但这个想法已经足够具体，最终平息了一直缠绕在他心  
头的恐慌。

  
他叹了口气爬上床，把头放在枕头上，几分钟之内，他就快速地地睡着了——

  
当他和灾厄加农掉进密室的地板时，空气闻起来又臭又僵硬。

  
他本能地快速展开了滑翔伞，大大减慢了他的下降速度，他的脚一着地就摆出了防御姿势，当这头野兽把注意力转向他的时候，他把剑从鞘里拔出来，把盾牌挡到胸前。

  
这是林克经历过的最激烈的战斗。加农的身体以难以预测的怪诞和不自然的方式移动着，但林克在地面站稳脚步，移动，击中，林克跟上魔兽，慢慢地收割它的生命。

  
他开始学习它的技巧，开始熟知他的战斗模式，这时有什么东西抓住了他的脚踝。

  
林克低下头瞥了一眼，顿时浑身如结冰一般。。

  
黑色的脓水包裹着房间的一部分，两只纤细的胳膊伸向他，小手像老虎钳似的夹住他的脚踝。

一张脸从淤泥中抬头看着他，这张脸熟悉得令人痛苦。

  
"你当时去哪儿了？为什么任凭我被杀死?"米法平时甜美的声音被恶意和仇恨܀曲了，听起来痛苦万分。

  
电光火石间，一把刀刃像穿鱼一样刺穿了林克的腹部。

  
他在无声的恐惧中看着加农刀刃发出的蓝光在他的肠子中搅动，疼痛是如此剧烈，以至于他的尖叫声卡在了喉咙里，只有一口气漏出来。

  
加农的脸扭曲成一种可以称之为微笑的表情，刀刃向左猛拉，一种非人的咯咯声从他脸上爆发出来，随着一个令人作呕的声音，林克感到自己的血液与内脏剧烈地从裂开的伤口滚落出来，在地板上四处飞溅。

  
————

  
他醒来时一身冷汗，手挪到腹部，按压着伤口，他确信伤口就在那里，他的呼吸沉重而刺耳，残余的疼痛从他的手按压的地方透出来出来。

  
他掀起衬衫的下摆，低头看着裸露的腹部，心脏在胸腔里痛苦地跳动，他希望看到一些东西，任何东西，他的疼痛是如此真实，如此真实。

  
但是没有，没有血，没有器官从他身上流出来，也没有伤口。

  
他使劲地咽了口唾沫，深深地吸了几口气，然后又躺回床上。他把一只手掌压在眼睛上，开始平静下来的时候，他的太阳穴和心脏一起怦怦直跳。

  
虽然他以前也做过噩梦，但这次的噩梦达到了他从未经历过的程度，他希望再也不会有这样的噩梦了。他的感官对他开了一个可怕的玩笑，对他来说，那种痛苦是那么真实，那么真实。

  
林克花了很长时间才使自己的身体从梦境平静下来。即使他的心跳已经放慢到正常的节奏，他的身体已经不再冷汗直流了，但他的头仍然以一种痛苦的节奏抽痛着。

  
他把手掌从脸上挪开，坐了起来，这个动作让他的视线恍惚了一会儿。

  
棒极了，他干巴巴地想。

  
他站了起来，高兴地发现这个动作并没有使他感到更糟，当他从房间的唯一窗户往外看时，他看到太阳已经开始升上天空了。他又深吸了一口气，决定听从希多的建议，去医务室看看。他不想忍受一天剧烈的头疼。

  
他很快换下睡衣，换上白天要穿的衣服，很快离开了房间。

  
早时间还很早，只有少数卓拉人起床活动，有那么一会儿，他担心现在医生还没有来。他不得不停下来问路，他问路的年长佐拉人都很有礼貌，但直奔主题，他很快就找到了那个医务室。

  
当他走近指定的柜台时，坐在那里的年轻的卓拉女士迅速说"哦，我的天哪！早上好，林克大师!" 当他走近时，她站起来说:"希多王子告诉我们你可能会在来访期间过来，我没想到会这么快！我能为你做些什么?"

  
"我刚醒来，头很痛.，还有.."

  
"啊，哦，对不起，我忘了！因为这是你第一次来我们这里，所以我必须对你的健康状况做一个全面的评估。以后我们的记录里就有你的底案了。天哪，我怎么可能差点忘了呢。" 她匆匆解释了一下，喃喃自语着最后一句话。

  
"没关系，评估时间长吗?"

  
她摇摇头，双手绞在一起。

  
"只需要几分钟，请跟我来。"

  
她领着他走到她一直坐在后面的桌子后面，穿过一条长长的、装饰优雅的走廊，走廊两边大约每隔十五英尺就有一扇门。大约走了四十英尺后，医生转向一扇门，敲了敲门，直到没有反应时才打开。

  
"天哪，我很抱歉，林克大师，我从来没有自我介绍过，是吗?" 女卓拉人一边轻轻关上门，  
一边问道。

  
他摇了摇头作为回应，尽量不去理会太阳穴的剧烈抽痛。

  
我是伦迪，很高兴见到你。对不起，在你看来我一定是脑子不清楚了。我只是刚来两周的实习生，我还是一直很紧张，哦，不，我又开始胡言乱语了"没关系。" 他说得很简单，朝她笑了笑。

  
在继续之前，他能听到她深吸一口气。

  
"再次感谢您对我的耐心。现在，就像我之前说的，这个评估应该很快。首先，请脱掉你的束腰外衣，我们需要记录你任何以前的疤痕。"

  
林克点点头，转过身去，听着她继续详细说明评估的其余部分需要做些什么。

  
当林克脱掉他的束腰外衣，吹掉挡住眼睛的头发时，伦迪的喋喋不休停止了。

  
他把头转向她，立刻注意到她脸上那几乎是恐怖的神情。林克知道自己在战场上受过一些伤，其中一些看起来很恐怖，但这并不足以使她有这样的表情。

  
"林..林克大师，你的背怎么了?"她低声问道，举起手捂住嘴。

  
林克脸上露出困惑的表情。

  
"你是说我的肩膀?"他把身体完全转向她，指着他右侧皮肤上永久性粉红的大块烧伤痕迹。模糊的记忆让他想起这是由于小时候的一次厨房事故，而不是在战场上。

  
她摇摇头，嘴巴静静地一张一合。

  
"这边?" 他进一步询问，举起手臂，展示出一个巨大的疤痕，皮肤的皱起和红色的印记包围着他的躯干右侧。这个伤他很清楚的记得，是加农第一次醒来的时候，他保护塞尔达躲避守护者时受的伤。

  
"不，我是说你的背——你的脖子，有..."

  
她又打断了自己的话，做了一个手势，引导他转过身去。他照办了，忧虑如一块小小得石头  
般掉进了他的胃里。

  
她拖着脚走近他，当她的手指触到他脖子下方的一个地方时，他有点惊讶地跳了起来。

  
"疼吗?" 她问道，看到他的反应，她的手缩了回去。

  
他摇了摇头作为回应，这一次她的手指继续轻轻地按着他的皮肤。

  
"那里有什么?" 他沉默了片刻后问道。过了很长时间他才得到答复。

  
"它看起来像... ... 像黑色的闪电一样？我知道这听起来很奇怪。"她边说着边走开了。

  
她回来时，给他递了一面和她手上那面一模一样的镜子时，他明白了她要做什么。

  
"你自己看一下。"她说着，把她的镜子举到他的脖子上。

  
他花了一秒钟调整镜子的角度，尽可能地捕捉伦迪手中镜子的反射。

  
他所看到的一切，使他胃里里的忧虑的小石子变成了一块结实的大圆石。

  
手指戳过的地方，是他皮肤上一个恶毒的黑点，没有卢比那么大。然而，令人震惊的不是斑点本身，而是它周围的皮肤。

  
正如她所描述的那样，黑色的线条从伤口处辐射出来，像闪电一样参差不齐。

  
他本能地把手伸到后面去摸它，用手指按着黑色的线条。那里的皮肤微微隆起，摸起来很冰。更用力地按压，患处的皮肤没有任何感觉，没有疼痛，没有敏感，什么都没有。

  
又观察了一会儿，他放下镜子，面对着伦迪，一只手仍然放在他的脖子后面。

  
"我以前从未见过这样的事情。请在这里等一下，林克少爷，让我叫一个长辈来。" 林克看着她匆忙离开房间，手里仍然紧紧抓着镜子。

  
他把手从脖子上放下来，小心翼翼地把镜子放在旁边的桌子上。他皱着眉头绞尽脑汁，试图回忆他最近做的能解释这个印记的任何事情。

  
在过去的几天里，他没有受伤，他不认为这会对那个部位产生任何影响。

  
就在他离开家的前一天，他在哈特诺村帮助当地孩子收集苹果时，从树上摔了下来。但不可能是因为这个，他正好摔在了屁股上。

  
他回想得更远了。

  
也许这是他和加农决战之前发生的事情？不，那也不可能。他最喜欢的海利亚服不会让他脖子受到伤害。

  
林克举起手，用手指再次描绘出闪电的图案。他应该能记住这样的事情发生...

  
仿佛他现在的挫折是一块打火石旁边的一堆干木头，一个记忆的灰烬咆哮成火点燃了它，他的思想转向他与灾厄加农的战斗。

  
散发出恶毒的热量，污秽的魔兽是令人难以忍受的。他以前从来没有听到过的:这种吼叫声，响亮而可怕的声音震动着他的胸骨。他不能责怪他的马紧张地用爪子刨地。他得手轻微的颤抖，紧紧地抓住缰绳。

  
但他必须继续下去。别无选择。

  
除了继续下去，别无选择。

  
他策马行动起来，马蹄发出雷鸣般的响声，他的心怦怦直跳。

  
塞尔达的声音在他耳边回响，他用她给他的光之弓瞄准，一次又一次地用圣光制成的箭射向那只野兽。

  
这只野兽又发出一声悲鸣，林克没有料到它这么大的东西会这么快地把头转向他和他的战马。

  
在一瞬间，林克催促他的马加快速度，比他以前要求她的速度更快，并且以上半身贴近她的脖子。他迅速的行动得到了回报，不一会儿，巨兽的獠牙就在头顶上方摆动了。它的怨恨之火是如此接近，感觉好像烧到了他的脖子后面，或者随时有可能抓住他英杰短上衣的领子。  
当他们逃开的时候，林克并不在意那一点小小的疼痛，他的眼睛重新聚焦在野兽的弱点上，当他的马向前飞奔时，他又拉了一下弓——

  
他的思绪戛然而止，他的手紧紧地攥在脖子后面，恍然大悟，他记起那个记号是从哪里来的了。

  
他听到脚步声越来越近时，感到一阵恐慌。

  
当林克对自己的行为一无所知时，他的肌肉记忆就取代了他的记忆，这是经常发生的状况，他发现他的面部表情变得难以辨认，就在伦迪走回来的时候，他的手从脖子上挪开了。

  
她身后跟着一个相当年长的女卓拉人，她的衰老从她驼背的肩膀、弯曲的膝盖和深深的皱纹中显露出来。

  
"米达夫人，这是林…"

  
年长的女人不屑地挥了挥她的手，她脸上带着亲切的微笑。"亲爱的，不必介绍这个年轻人，我知道他是谁。"

  
林克仔细端详着她的脸，想找出任何曾经认识她的线索。

  
"伦迪告诉我，你脖子上有个印记，她不知道怎么辨认。请你转过身来好吗，林克大师?"

  
他默默地点了点头，强作镇静地答应了她的要求。

  
她的手虽然没有伦迪的手那么温柔，但动作却十分沉稳，只有有多年的经验的医生才能做到这一点。

  
“嗯”经过整整半分钟的检查，她开始说,"我以前肯定见过这种情况。"她松开双手，叹了口气。

  
林克转身面对两位医生，伸手去拿他的衬衫，衣服从头上滑过去，盖住了那个印记。

  
"我很抱歉这么说，英杰，但这对你来说不是个好兆头。"

  
林克干巴巴地咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气等待她继续说。

［二］.等待  
塞尔达独自坐在分配给她和旅伴们的私人餐厅里。普尔亚和西蒙已经前往瓦.露塔了。多亏了前一天林克为他们安装的滑轮系统，攀登这个巨大的机器现在简直就是小菜一碟。  
当她心不在焉地把食物切成越来越小的块时，她发现自己的思绪游移到了前一天晚饭时的谈话上。

  
"你知道，自从我们登上神兽后，他一直很安静。我的意思是，比他平时的表现更安静。" 就在林克借故离开餐厅后不久，西蒙插话道。

  
"既然你提到了，我也记不起他整个下午是否说了什么。" 普尔亚一边调整眼镜，一边打趣道。

  
"我晚上巡视的时候一定会找他谈谈的，请原谅。" 希多边说边站起来，朝门口走去。

  
"希多王子，我们和你一起去好吗?" 塞尔达说着从座位上站起来。

  
"哦，不，请留下来享用你的晚餐吧!" 王子回答时露出了他标志性的笑容，向塞尔达公主深深鞠躬。

  
她慢慢地坐回椅子上，眼睛盯着关上的门看了一会儿。他离开后的寂静令人紧张，只有刀叉在盘子里叮当作响了几分钟。

  
"你知道,"普尔亚突然开始说,"也许我们没有以我们所能有的最好的方式来处理这件事。"

  
塞尔达放下餐具，把注意力转向那个小个子女人，她的话已经引起了她的注意。

  
"我们三个人都非常兴奋地看到了瓦.露塔的内部，并开始努力想办法让它重新运转起来。但是，她真的不仅仅是一台机器，或者一些供我们研究有趣实验。我的意思是，英杰米法在那里失去了生命。我想对某些人来说，瓦.露塔更像是一个坟墓，而不是一个神兽。你知道吗?"

  
"你认为这就是林克今天这么安静的原因吗?" 西蒙问道，向后靠在座位上。

  
"如果是这样的话，我不会感到惊讶，当然也不会怪他。如果我没记错的话，米法活着的时候他们关系很好，不是吗? 公主"

  
塞尔达点点头，一半的思绪已经飘走了。在加农死后的几个星期里，她非常确信她已经让他敞开了一点心扉。也许她过多地解读了他们之间的小对话，或者是他对这本日记的接受程度。

如果身处神兽之中对他来说很艰难，她希望他能说点什么，至少讲给她听也可以。

  
就在这时，林克穿过包厢的门，打断了塞尔达的思绪。他静静地在公主对面的座位上坐下，开始把食物拿到他的盘子里。

  
他这样做的时候一句话也没说，甚至似乎也没意识到房间里还有其他人。

  
"好吧，虽然我确实觉得现在说'早上好'可能有点晚了，但简单的'你好'肯定也不错。" 塞尔达说，把她的一个早餐卷切成小块。

  
听到她的声音，他的眼睛突然瞪大起来，在回答她的时候，他给了她一个羞怯的微笑。

  
"我向您道歉，公主殿下，我不是有意无礼的，早上好。"

  
她内心深处对自己的言论感到畏缩，这话听起来没有那么粗鲁，真的没有。

  
"你也早上好。很高兴看到你终于起床走动了，希望你昨晚睡得好。"

  
林克静静地咀嚼着一片面包，没有回答她。他盯着他的盘子，眼睛被遮住了，嘴巴抿成一条  
细线，他的表情难以辨认。

  
"林克，你听到我说话了吗?"

  
他的注意力再次转向她的方向，又一个羞怯的微笑拉܂着他的嘴角，他再一次道歉。塞尔达第二次看到这个笑容时，可以感觉出这个笑容并没有完全符合他的眼神，这个笑容更加勉强，不是发自内心的。

  
她直截了当地坐回座位上，两眼紧盯着他。

  
"林克，我的社交能力可能生疏了，但我看得出你有心事。你昨晚匆匆忙忙地离开了晚宴，今天又几乎完全错过了早餐。请告诉我，到底怎么了?"

  
林克目不转睛地盯着她，把他那盘仍然满满的食物从自己身边推开。他脸上的表情，通常是淡淡的，现在却显得很勉强。

  
"林克。如果你不说出你的想法，没有人能帮助你。" 她试探着，希望打破他的沉默。又是一阵沉默，她确信她必须进一步探究下去，直到——

  
"今早我去了趟医务室。" 他开口了，他的声音几乎是耳语。 "我醒来的时候头很疼，觉得应该去看看他们有没有什么药可以治疗。"

  
他停顿了好一会儿，交叉双臂，然后继续说下去。 "在检查中，他们在我的脖子上发现了一些东西。"

  
塞尔达又停了一下，觉得一阵寒意袭上了她的腹部。她的眼睛仍然紧紧地盯着对方，看着他的表情慢慢地变得令人毛骨悚然。自从认识他以来，她从来没有在他脸上看到过恐惧。

  
"有人告诉我我快死了，公主。"

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
"伦迪，我能请你帮个忙吗，亲爱的?"米达转向年轻的卓拉人说。 "当然，米达夫人。“

  
"我今天早上安排了一次例行检查，病人几分钟后就会到。在我和林克讨论治疗的时候，你  
愿意替我接待这个预约吗?"

  
"是的，当然！非常感谢您给我这个机会女士！我不会让你失望的!" 伦迪兴奋地匆忙离开了房间，关上了身后的门，可能有点用力过猛。

  
"啊，年轻而精力充沛。" 米达沉思着，在房间里的三把椅子中的一把上坐下。

  
“我们当然欢迎你继续站着，但是如果你坐下来，你会觉得更舒服一些，英杰大人。" 她指着对面的长毛绒椅子说。林克接受邀请，坐了下来，注意力仍然完全集中在她身上。

  
"正如我所说的，我以前见过这样的标记，不幸的是，没有什么好消息。一百多年前，就在灾难发生之后，我也是第一次看到像你这样的病例。"

  
她停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，然后又开始说话了。

  
"加农醒来的那天，我刚到城堡去当学徒。我看到人们脚下的地洞，看到天空变成可怕的红黑混合。我看到了它，然后奇迹般地毫发无损地活了下来。然而，其他幸存者就没那么幸运了。"

  
虽然一百多年过去了，林克还是看出这个故事对她来说仍然是痛苦的。

  
"我记得看到人们身上覆盖着灾难加农在苏醒时喷射得到处都是的黑色淤泥。有些人甚至陷了进去不得不被拉出来，有些地方太厚了。那些被这种淤泥触动的人后来发现，不管他们在患处试用了哪些药膏和药物，他们的皮肤上的黑斑仍然去不掉。" 她又停下来，深深地、平静地吸了一口气。

  
"在接下来的几个星期里，城堡镇和周围定居点的幸存者中爆发了一场疾病。它有许多标题: 标记，灾厄死亡，死亡闪电，黑色闪电，虽然枯萎病是最常见的名字。不管你怎么称呼它，它一次又一次地做着同样的事情。告诉我，林克，当你在城堡里和那头野兽搏斗的时候，你还记得它有没有碰过你裸露着的皮肤?"

  
林克在脑海中可以清楚地看到这场战斗——近得好像烧到了他的脖子后面——慢慢地点了点头。

  
"我也是这么想的。" 米达叹了口气，双手合十。

  
"你知道我会怎么样吗?"

  
米达给他的眼神是他记忆中从来没有见过的。听了他的问题，她的脸色变得柔和了，她的眼睛里充满了怜悯的神情。

  
"林克，你似乎不是那种拐弯抹角的人。但是作为我这个领域的专业人士，我对自己有一定的要求。考虑到这一点，我有责任问:你想知道接下来几周会发生什么事情的真相吗？还是  
你希望我简单地说说具体情况，只提供治疗建议?"

她还没说完，他就摇了摇头,"不，请告诉我真相。我不愿被蒙在鼓里。"

"正如我听说的，诚实是最好的策略。"她笑着说。

  
尽管心里难过，听到她的评论，他的嘴角还是露出了笑容。

  
"在病发高峰时期，仍然有关于这种现象持续发生的报道时，人们注意到任何与灾厄加农的恶意直接皮肤接触的人都因此而死亡。直到今天，在任何书面记录中都找不到这种疾病的幸存者。它的症状描述是对患者来说非常残酷的。患者会说说他们听到和看到了其他人看不到  
的东西。他们饱受噩梦和夜惊的折磨，有着非常真实的幻觉。在疾病晚期，自毁自残行为变得普遍，一次又一次地从内部摧毁受害者。一旦它驱使宿主接近疯狂，它会将宿主的身体变得更具恶意，并寻找新的宿主进行感染。循环继续。"  
林克盯着米达左肩后面的一个地方，尽力去理解她说的话。那么，这就是他的死期？就这样？只是皮肤上的一个斑点，突然间，他被判了死刑。

  
没有。

  
他不得不继续。别无选择。除了继续下去，别无选择。

  
他用鼻子用力地呼出一口气，把注意力集中在年长的卓拉人身上。

  
"你说过没有书面记录表明有人在这种情况下幸存下来，对吧?"

  
她慢慢地点了点头，看到他的话，脸上露出困惑的表情。

  
"那么，我想我别无选择，只能当第一个了。"

  
米达盯着他看了一会儿，听着他大胆的发言，然后她的五官挤在一起发出爽朗的笑声。

  
"诚实、执着、乐观，难怪米法公主那么爱你。" 她站起来，示意他也站起来，向门口走去。

  
"我不会耽搁你太长时间的，我必须这样做。我可以提供一些药，可以帮助你减缓这种印记的发病时间。我会用我们现有的材料尽可能多做一些，这样你就可以尽快开始服用了。" "那要花多长时间?" 林克问道，为医生打开了门。  
"必要时，我可以让他们赶快准备好，最晚在傍晚之前送达。" 她一边说着，一边沿着曲厅往回走。 "我想，你有什么想尽快去的地方吗?"

  
他的回答是肯定的咕哝，他已经制定了一个计划。

  
"好吧，我会尽快准备好那些药。如果需要的话，我还会告诉你如何自己做更多这种药。" 当他们再次走到接待处时，她停了下来。

  
"谢谢，我似乎把钱包忘在房间里了，等我拿到钱包再——"林克说，她挥了挥手，打断他的话。

  
"别在意那个。现在，尽你所能专注于保持现状。在你们继续前进之前，我必须告诉你们最后一点信息: 今天的诊断信息属于你自己，只有你自己可以告诉别人。我们这些人在选择做医生的时候，都发过一样的誓言。在这个誓言下，你有权保护自己的隐私，没有人会泄露你今天来这里的原因。"

  
她双手合十，停顿了一下。

  
"然而，我要坦率地说，这种疾病... ...这些症状不可能永远隐藏下去，林克。如果我遇到你这种情况，我会尽快告诉那些需要知道的人。"

  
林克点头应承了她的建议，然后离开了。

  
尽管他在米达面前努力保持冷静，但听到她的话，他心里的结越来越紧。当他漫无目的地走着试图保持头脑清醒时，他的剧烈头痛已经平静下来，变成了轻微的抽痛。

  
他就要死了。他只是被告知他将要死去... ... 但这并不意味着他不能尝试作斗争。如果这个印记是从加农给他的，也许塞尔达的封印能力可以做些什么———

  
"我再也听不到剑里的声音了。我想，如果我的能力在过去的一百年中逐渐减弱，这是有道理的... ... 我很惊讶地发现了这一点... ... 但我可以接受这一点。"

  
他停了下来，思绪飞快地转向塞尔达告诉他的话。他回想起他的记忆，看着她一次又一次地试图唤醒她的力量。海拉尔的倒塌，城堡的毁灭，她是多么地责备自己，仿佛这是她自愿选择去做的事情。

  
不，也许现在他应该试试另一条路。海拉尔最神圣的地方之一——女神之泉。

  
就在这时，他的肚子咕咕叫了起来，提醒他还没吃东西。他仍在沉思，走向餐厅，开始往肚子里塞食物。

  
\--------------------------------

  
"你，你再说一遍？" 塞尔达问道，无法掩饰她声音中的困惑。

  
"我... 我昨晚感觉不舒服，所以我借故不吃晚饭了。希多王子提醒我，如果明天早上我仍然感觉不好，就去拜访卓拉的医生。我就去了，他们检查我的时候，在我的脖子上发现了这个痕迹。"

  
这时他尽可能地背对着公主，轻轻地拉下他的束腰外衣的领子，让她看到了加农在他身上留下的恶印。

  
"哦... ... 哦，林克，那是什么?"塞尔达问道，眼睛盯着他皮肤上蜿蜒的黑线。他松开衣领，向上拉了一下，以确保印记再一次被遮住。

  
"我被告知，当加农醒来时，城堡镇的幸存者感染了这种疾病。被它的恶意触到的人都会被它打上记号，就像我的脖子这块一样。" "那么，给你的治疗建议是什么?"

  
一种痛苦的表情掠过了他的脸庞，塞尔达的胃部陷得更深了。

  
"公主…" "我肯定有办法解决这个问题。我的意思是，到现在已经一百年了，肯定已经设计出了一种治疗方案。" 她知道自己打断了他，正如她知道他痛苦的表情，这只意味着一件事。

  
"公主，他们告诉我没有..."

  
"也许如果恢复的方法是不愉快的，我也可以做一些研究，看看可以做些什么来补救-"

"塞尔达。"

  
是她的名字在他的舌头上发出的音节让她停了下来。他的语气，简短的话语，加上她认为可能是绝望的语气，她从来没有想到过的这种情况。

  
她目不转睛地盯着桌子上的木纹，希望发紧的胸口能放松一下，掌心不要出汗。

  
"告诉我，林克，有什么治疗方法吗？有什么东西能治好你的病吗?"她最终问道，声音仅仅略高于耳语。

  
他的沉默是他给出的唯一答案。

"嗯,"她又开始默默地咒骂着自己，词语卡在了她的喉咙中,"至少还有可以尝试的东西吧?"

  
"是的，和我谈话的医生正在为我准备几瓶药水，以减缓它的蔓延。" "那么，你接下来要做什么?" 她问道，眼睛仍然盯着桌子。

  
"我打算在今天结束之前去见领主，向他和希多王子解释我的情况。一旦我的医生完成了这些药剂，我将离开卓拉领地，前往三个女神之泉。这个印记是邪恶的东西留下的，也许我能  
在某个神圣的地方找到解药。" "好的，我回到房间后一定会开始收拾我的行李。你的计划包括回卡卡里科村吗？我非常愿意放下笔记，我已经编辑好了关于瓦.露塔的纪录，我不想它们在拉聂尔山的旅途中损坏。”

  
沉默空气使她感到不适。

  
"林克，你不是想一个人去吧?" 她说，把目光转向他。

  
"只有我需要离开，公主，这里还需要你。你，普尔亚和西蒙仍然需要在这里帮助神兽。" "林克，你不会真的以为我会坐视不管，不跟你争论这样的事吧！我们以前去过每一个泉水，我知道如何穿越那些山路。" "诚然,"她默默地对自己承认,"那些旅行都是一个多世纪以前的事了，不知道时间对这些地方产生了什么影响。

  
"事发突然，公主。我们的小队才刚到这里。求你了，让我自己走吧。我不想因为突然离开引起任何怀疑或担忧。如果我自己离开，就很容易为自己的缺席找到借口。"

"哦，真的吗，比如什么?" 她说，双臂交叉。

  
"也许你派我去办事了？也许去城堡里拿些旧纸条?" 他耸了耸肩。

  
塞尔达目不转睛地盯着桌子对面的她的骑士，仔细考虑着这个建议。可以这么说，她要求他做这样的事情真的不会太过分。如果有人质疑他的缺席，她也可以不提供进一步的细节。毕竟她是一位公主，她应该有一定程度的保密性。

  
"那么，西蒙和普尔亚怎么办？他们是他们研究领域的顶尖学者和思想家，他们肯定能看穿这种小技俩。" "公主，你成功地在城墙内控制了加农一个世纪。我完全相信你能够处理普尔亚小姐提出的一两个问题。"

  
这些温暖的赞美充斥了她的胸腔。她默默希望她的脸颊没有因为同样的温暖而发红。自从离开被加农污染的战场后，他们两个人都没有深入地谈论他们完成了什么任务，他们都承受了巨大的负担。战场上发生的事情，那场战斗的细节，只是他们两人之间的事情，无需多言。

  
然而，受到赞美仍然是件好事，至少偶尔是这样。

  
"你知道吗，有时候你真让我恼火。"她说，张开双臂。 "你为什么这么固执地要把其他人蒙在鼓里？你打算向多莱凡领主和希多王子解释你的处境。那么，告诉我，我们的旅伴知道了又有什么坏处呢?"

  
林克把他的手放在桌面上，凝视着他的手指，心不在焉地拉着它们。

  
"也许我会找到一个解决这个问题的关键。也许我不会。我只是... 我不想让别人担心。除非我必须这么做。"

  
塞尔达看着他说话，双手绞动在一起，痛苦地意识到他的肢体语言：他的眼睛转向桌子，说话的时候什么也不看。他耸着肩膀，尖尖的耳朵微微下垂。

  
一个世纪以前，她要是知道他有这样神经质的样子，一定会非常高兴的。她不是很久以前就把这个希望写下来了吗? 希望他能坦然面对自己的情感？她内心的一部分对过去自己的天真感到愤怒，如果她知道他的这种开放心态是这样通过可怕的疾病才被诱导出来的，她就不会再有这样的希望了。

  
"好吧，我照你说的做，但有一个条件:"她身体前倾说,"带上希卡石板，去看看泉水，三天之内回来。"

  
当他阻止她的时候，她已经开始在把石板从腰带上解下来了。

  
"不，公主，求你了。我。 . 我宁愿走路。我需要时间去思考，这给了我一个机会去看看海拉尔的一些我没去过的地方。"

  
她并没有忽视他话中强调的意思。

  
‘我需要考虑我即将到来的死亡，考虑如果这个计划行不通我该怎么办。我需要独处。我想看看海拉尔的一部分土地，以防我再也没有机会看了’

  
她又把石板装了回去。

  
"那么让我提出一个可供选择的条件: 在一周内访问这些圣地，然后返回卓拉的领地。我警告你，如果第八天日出之前你还没有回来，你要知道，我每个泉水都会亲自拜访一遍，把你拖回来。"

  
林克的眼睛再次转向她，一个真诚的微笑܂动着他的嘴角。

  
在他笑容的鼓励下，她伸出手与他握手。

  
"我们达成协议了吗?" 她问道。

  
他瞥了一眼她的手，将它紧紧地握在自己的手里。

  
"是的，公主。"

  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
多莱凡领主全神贯注地向前倾着身子，他的脸上丝毫没有流露出他的感情。

  
虽然海利亚英杰请求与他和他的儿子见面是很有趣的，但他提出请求的理由更是如此。

  
林克说话直截了当，这个特点让国王想起了自己年轻时的样子，看得出来，这个特点至今仍然让慕兹力深感不安。虽然他是个守旧的人，但是当英杰说话时，他还是保持沉默了，这一事实使得多莱凡领主在心里默默地感谢他。

林克解释了那天早上他去了哪里，并给他们看了他脖子上的标记，真的是一件可怕的事情。

  
他请求他们不要向他们讨论之外的任何人提及他离开的真正原因，按照他和海拉尔的公主所设计的计划行事。

  
多莱凡领主耐心地听着这个年轻人平静地说完，靠回王座，仔细考虑他的话。

  
"林克，听到你的遭遇，真的是件麻烦的事。"他开口了，低沉的声音在他们周围回荡。 "我很抱歉你这么快就要离开卓拉领地，但我向你保证: 你不在的时候，塞尔达公主和她的研究伙伴将受到我的保护。" "请允许我补充一句，父亲——"希多说话了，多莱凡领主点头，允许他继续说下去,"林克，我的朋友，请记住，如果你回来时需要我们的医生提供任何帮助，你只需要开口。你为我们的人民做了这么多，我们很荣幸能在力所能及的地方帮助你。"

  
卓拉领主暗自笑了; 他的儿子真的长成了一个好王子，毫无疑问，有一天会成为一个更好的领主。

  
林克深深地鞠了一躬表示感谢。当他离开宫殿时，领主与慕兹力交换了视线，他们都足够年长，不仅记得灾厄加农的觉醒，而且看到过那些直接受其恶意影响的人。他们自己的一些市民带着类似的印记回到了家乡，在几个星期的时间里，变成了噩梦般的存在。

  
多莱凡领主为这个年轻人感到心痛。尽管林克为海拉尔做了那么多，但他还是承受如此沉重命运的最后一个人。

  
他知道，不管英杰打算尝试和做什么，那个标记就是一个死刑判  
决。

\--------------------------------------------------

  
林克离开的那一周过得很快，虽然塞尔达希望他能比他最初承诺的早点回来，但他没有。

  
在他缺席的第三天，他们在瓦.露塔有了突破。

  
虽然没有完全发挥作用，但是她的核心已经被重新激活，他们已经能够将她移回到水坝的水中了。

  
他们发现她的几个内部组件磨损，他们只能推测是摩擦损伤。幸运的是，这些零部件可以很容易地被普尔亚和西蒙带来的守护者零部件替换掉。他们希望一旦他们弄明白如何将她的身体完全放入水中，它将起到润滑剂的作用，更换的部件不会遭受同样的损伤。

但是，那是为了明天。

  
三人返回卓拉领地时，太阳已经落山，迎接他们的是一大群兴奋的卓拉居民。

  
普尔亚陶醉于这种关注，并回答了一连串抛给她的问题，就好像她是为此而生的一样。西蒙的态度比较克制，但仍然热情地接受并回答了他们的问题。

  
然而，塞尔达却渐渐被人群淹没，感到无处可逃。

  
"塞尔达公主，你在这儿啊!"一个声音从人群中传了出来，希多小心翼翼地在卓拉人中间开出一条路。

  
她把注意力转向他，脸上的微笑与她的眼睛里的情绪并不相符。

  
"我不想把你们从崇拜你们的新粉丝身边拉开,"他对他的人民做了一个挥手的的手势说,"但我确实需要把你们偷走一会儿。"

  
她点点头作为回应，借故离开人群跟着他走了，过了几分钟，他们俩才开口说话。

  
"我必须感谢你，希多王子。我已经有很长一段时间在这样的人群中了，那真是... ..."

  
"势不可挡?" 当她停下来寻找合适的词语时，他说。 "是的，势不可挡是个好词。”

  
""没关系，公主。你在我和我父亲的地盘上，我们有责任竭尽全力让你在这里过得舒适。" "谢谢你，真的。"她说。

  
他给了她一个极具特点的露齿微笑。

  
"虽然我把你拉开的主要目的是给你一个喘息的机会，但我确实有个问题要问你。"

  
她耐心地等待着他继续。

  
"瓦.露塔，你们三个是怎么让她走起来的？我记得在我很小的时候，我的姐姐曾经试着向我解释过一次。不幸的是，当我还是一条小鱼的时候，我的注意力持续时间是... 很少的。如果你不介意的话，我很想多了解一下她的工作方式"

  
塞尔达笑着听完，把希卡石板从她的腰间上拿下来。

  
"嗯，幸运的是，我有先见之明，今天我们在那里的时候，我拍了一些控制器的快照。我展示给你看。"

  
塞尔达回答王子的问题至少两个小时，塞尔达感到很开心。

  
在林克缺席的第五天，他们三人终于打破僵局，让这个神兽再次完全发挥作用。

  
他们那天下午回来时所收到的问候只能说是一片哗然。整个领地都在那里迎接他们，每个人在感谢大家时都面带微笑。

  
慕兹力把他们从人群中拉开，带到国王面前。

  
"我必须说，看到你们三个人做出如此出色的工作，真是太壮观了。我的女儿非常享受与神兽在一起的时光，能够看到它帮助打败加农并重新恢复正常工作，我知道她一定会非常高兴。"

  
虽然国王没有宣布任何庆祝活动，但是卓拉领地举行了一个世纪以来他们真正享受的第一次庆祝活动。

  
第六天，塞尔达休息。

  
她醒来后在床上躺了很长一段时间，让自己享受舒适的床的感觉。

  
随着早晨的继续，她终于从床上爬起来，慢慢地穿好衣服。当她穿上靴子时，她的思绪转向林克，她不知道他在哪里。出于本能，她穿好鞋子就跪下来，双手紧握在一起祈祷。

  
她花了整整一个世纪的时间祈祷能够控制灾厄加农的黑暗，但她发现自己把思想转向了女神，每天都在向她们祈求力量和希望。这是她在海拉尔城堡孤独黑暗的监狱里唯一的安慰。虽然自从离开城堡后，她再也听不到大师之剑的声音，也听不到圣域的声音，但她仍然希望有人能够再次回应她的召唤。

  
她祈祷道。

  
"我的女神们，求求你们，我寻求你们的指引。海拉尔的勇者已经被灾厄加农打上了烙印。似乎没有凡人能治愈这种伤痕。难道我不能为他做点什么吗?"  
一个微弱的声音在她耳边低语时，她的心怦怦直跳，仿佛除了沉默什么也听不见

  
'... 封..印.. 它...'

  
听到这些话，她感受到了自从封印加农后，她的指尖从未体会到的神圣力量，三角力量在她的手套背面闪闪发光的印记。不知怎么的，感觉不一样了。一个世纪以来，它一直贯穿着她的全身，强烈、坚定而明亮。但是现在它感觉静悄悄的，像一堆余烬而不是熊熊的火焰。也许是因为她需要封印的东西比较弱？

  
她点了点头，满足于自己的推理。

  
"当然，谢谢你的洞察力和力量。" 塞尔达说，她只知道’那个人’已经离开了房间。

  
第七天，塞尔达等待着。

  
她等待着，期待着有人会来告诉她，她的骑士随时会回来。

  
日子一天天过去，没有这样的事情发生。从早晨到下午再到傍晚，她终于开始让烦恼侵蚀自己。

  
他在哪儿？

  
那天晚上她坚持不吃晚饭，说她要去散步。

  
普尔亚小题大做地说她是公主，说她不应该一个人到处乱逛。世界刚刚摆脱加农的影响，不知道还有什么东西仍在徘徊。

  
让她松了一口气的是，希多王子自愿护送她，有效地打消了普尔亚的顾虑。

  
虽然她认识王子才一个星期，但他们在一起的时光却非常愉快。正是因为这种新建立起来的友谊，他们才能在从宫殿出来的水晶般的长路上共同享受一种舒适的宁静。

  
"你知道，你不必主动提出要加入我。非常感谢，不要误会我的意思，但是我相信你现在更愿意享受一顿美餐。" 她打破了沉默，他们来到了小路变成草地的地方。

他考虑着她的话，嗓子里发出几乎是一种嗡嗡声的声音。

  
"说实话，我不确定我现在是否有胃口吃饭。我不能否认，我发现自己为我们共同的朋友担心。我以为林克早就回来了，可是..."

  
他停下来了，这句话没有必要说完。

  
林克一定会回来。一次又一次，他回到她身边。塞尔达无法控制那些小小的、令人作呕的怀疑和恐惧的漩涡，这些怀疑和恐惧随着这个星期发生的事情在它丑陋的脑袋上而不断增长。

  
林克回来后会有什么消息？如果他受伤了怎么办？如果他需要帮助呢？她真的应该坚持和他一起去，或者至少让他——

  
"我能不能坦白地说句话?"

  
听到希多的问题，塞尔达略微激动了一下，她的思路突然中断了。

  
"是的，当然。"

  
他的脚步在长满青草的小路上停了下来，她和他一起停了下来，等他开口说话。

  
"当林克和我还有父亲谈话时，我并不完全明白他脖子上的那个记号是什么。的确，他告诉我们他是在与加农的战斗中得到这种病的，并告诉我们他将去哪里寻找治疗这种病的方法。

  
但是，我以前从来没有见过这样的印记。"

  
他停顿了一下，双臂交叉。

  
"因此，出于好奇心，我从医学档案中对这种疾病进行了自己的研究。我想，如果有什么区别的话，至少我能够更好地理解他为什么决定去女神之泉。为什么他不能在这里寻求治愈。公主殿下，我在那些档案中发现的东西并不令人欣慰。他们很少谈论疾病的治疗，而更多地  
谈论症状、遏制程序以及如何正确处理感染的尸体。老实说，这本书读起来很让人不安。确实令人不安。"

  
她紧张地紧握双手。虽然她认识王子只有七天，但是很明显，王子很乐意帮助任何他能帮助的人。她一次又一次地看到他以极其严肃和真诚的态度处理向他提出的问题。也许，她想和他分享她的担忧不会很糟糕。

  
"我也坦率地说，可以吗？就一会儿?"

  
希多的注意力转向了她，他的头因为兴趣而微微倾斜。 "当然。"

  
她双手合十，注意力转向那条通往卓拉领地的泥土路，那条路离卓拉领地越来越远。

  
"正如你所说，我觉得这一切都令人不安。我担心如果他认为这样做可以省去别人的麻烦，他可能会做一些鲁莽的事情。他往往表现得无私，有时甚至会伤害自己。" "我能问问你为什么这么说吗?"

  
她偷偷地看了他一眼，试图读出他的表情。自从她开口说话以后，他就不抱双臂，转过身来面对她，全神贯注地注视着她。自从她遇见他以来，他的表情一直是热情友好的。

  
"这很难解释，但是...... 当林克从复苏神庙醒来时，我和他有了某种联系。在海拉尔城堡，在灾厄加农的深处，他可以听到我的声音，反过来，我可以通过他的眼睛看到一切。"

  
她停顿了一下，仔细斟酌着下一句话。

  
"我一次又一次地看着他在他遇到的任何情况下提供帮助。即使没有属于自己的记忆，他也会本能地把别人的需要放在自己的需要之前，就像这是他的第二天性。我担心他会试图独自承担这种疾病。我害怕他会和别人保持一定的距离，以免成为一个…一个负担"她能感觉到一股寒气钻进了她的胸膛。她为什么要说这种话？为什么她要把自己的烦恼转嫁给别人，甚至是一个王子呢！

  
"哦我在说什么。这是我一个世纪以来第一次来到这里，向一个近乎陌生的人吐露心声。我这样的公主，一定给人留下了可怕的第一印象。" 她笨拙地结束了发言，双手紧紧地握在一起，指关节显得苍白无力。

  
"完全没有，公主。"

  
像往常一样，他的语气是温和的，丝毫没有偏见。

  
"你回到了一个与你记忆中非常不同的海拉尔，但我只看到你处理这种情况的耐心和温暖的微笑。你和你的同伴毫不犹豫地响应了我们的求助。尽管你的一个朋友的健康受到了影响，你还是坚持到了最后。你修复了瓦.露塔。朋友之间分享一些诚实的担忧，永远不会玷污你  
给我和我的人民留下的印象。"

  
听了他的话，她的脸上露出了笑容，她肩膀的紧张也有所缓解。

  
"你这么说真是太客气了。我认为它高度概括了你的性格，你可以在一个星期的时间内把陌生人变成朋友... ... 谢谢你，希多王子。“

  
"你太客气了，塞尔达公主。"

  
他们站在那里，在桥的边缘，一种惬意的沉默再次吞没了他们。

  
当最后一缕光线消失在他们周围的黑夜时，塞尔达叹了口气，担忧又一次充满了她。

  
再一次。

  
她说到做到，等了七天，第七次日落已经来了又走了。她会从房间里收拾好东西，天一亮就去女神之泉。

  
她准备转身沿着水晶通道回到宫殿时，希多开口说话了 "公主，你看！"

  
确实，一个骑着马的人影从远处向他们走来，慢慢地但肯定地向他们靠近。当它靠近时，轮廓变得熟悉起来。

  
"哦... ... 哦，看起来像林克。林克！林克，欢迎回来，我的朋友!" 希多热情地挥手致意。

  
骑在马背上的那个人也挥了挥手，但是却显得很乏力。

  
一看到这一情景，塞尔达的担忧就慢慢渗透进她的内心。

  
当林克走近的时候，他不愿与他们的眼睛对视，他的目光集中在他的马的脖子后面。

  
"林克，我们已经开始担心你了！怎么这么久回来，我的朋友?"希多问道，身材比他矮得多  
的海利亚人下了马。

  
当塞尔达终于看到他的脸时，她感到自己被冻僵了。

  
让她呆在原地的不是因为他凌乱的头发遮住了前额，也不是因为他眼睛下的阴影。

  
当他的眼睛最终与她的眼睛相遇时，她所看到的只有痛苦。

［三］.女神之泉

  
林克用手背捂住了一个哈欠，揉去眼中的异物。这是他从卓拉领地出发的第四天，到目前为止，他的运气不佳。

  
虽然没有一个可以从卓拉领地往返于三个女神之泉的最合适的路线，他还是决定先去最远的泉水。

  
力量之泉在他的祈祷声中沉默了，即使完全他淹没在泉水中，颈后的印记也没有明显的变化。

  
同样，智慧之泉也很沉默，尽管他很有远见带了一个瓶子去采集泉水。他不可能让自己浸没在那么寒冷的泉水中，他会立刻冻僵的。

  
然而，当他回到拉聂尔山的底部之后，花了一点时间用预存的泉水浸湿他的脖子，仍然什么也没有发生。

  
这太荒谬了，他一边想着，一边又忍住了一个哈欠。

  
自从离开卓拉领地以来，他几乎是不停地旅行，每次大概休息一两个小时，直到他困得再也睁不开眼睛。他已经习惯了独自旅行时不规律地休息，他发现如今自己的困倦令人费解。

  
林克摇摇头，把注意力转回到前面的路上。他所要做的就是拜访勇气之泉。

  
当一个熟悉的悬崖出现在眼前时，他策马稳步小跑起来。从他所在的地方到最后一个泉水，最直接的路线是爬上波普拉山麓，然后从那里滑翔下来。他驾着他的马离开了大路，让它慢慢地跑，地形变得越来越泥泞，变成了石子路。他骑在马背上，在地形允许的范围内尽可能靠近山麓，然后下了马，在她的脖子上轻轻拍了一下。

  
"在这儿等着，好吗?"

  
马儿冲他哼了一声，用鼻子顶着他的肩膀，好像在说,'别太久了’ . 他笑了笑，又拍了拍她的脖子。

  
他以前曾相对轻松地攀登过这条山脉。然而在这次登山中，他挫败地意识到一旦爬到平缓区域，他就迫切需要休息。林克坐了下来，腿在他刚爬过的悬崖上晃来晃去，完全上气不接下气。

  
这太荒谬了，他又想了想，擦了擦额头上的汗珠。以前，攀岩从来没有真正消耗过他的精力，至少不像现在这样。

  
自从他开始旅行以来，这一定是他第一千次碰触他的脖子后面，手指在有闪电印记的突起的皮肤上划过。他曾希望这是他的想象，但他可以发誓，有些事情已经改变了。即使仅仅过了四天，但它的范围似乎已经扩大，受感染的皮肤似乎更加明显，感觉触摸起来更冰冷。

  
他缩回手，尽量不去想太多。他面前还有勇气之泉，这个泉水的属性通常与传奇英雄联系在一起。如果任何一个诀窍能帮助他的话，肯定就是这个泉水了。

  
林克站了起来，休息够了，他的呼吸又恢复了正常。

  
在山脚下走了大约半个小时后，他发现自己在泉水的上方，脚下的洞显露出下面的浅水。他叹了口气，拿出滑翔伞滑翔下去。

  
甚至在他降落之前，他就能感觉到有什么东西和他上次来的时候不一样了。

  
泉水周围的空气以一种不可否认的能量静静地跳动着。当他穿过通往泉水的入口时，热带森林的嘈杂声变得模糊起来，就像他是从一扇关着的门后听到的一样。他知道毫无疑问，有些东西在这里。

  
他悄悄地收起滑翔伞，走近泉水。他站在水边，不确定接下来该做什么。

  
一阵微风吹乱了他的头发，仿佛在召唤他，让他涉水而行，走近一点。他点了点头，迅速脱掉外衣，只穿内衣，把背包和盔甲放在附近的河岸上。

  
他走进水里，当他这样做的时候，又一阵微风吹着他的头发。他可以发誓，在那风中有一个微弱的低语声。虽然他听不懂这些话，但是他本能地知道它是在要他做什么。

  
他在齐膝高的水中涉水前行，走向女神像，抬头看着它。

  
他走到神像前面，把他的注意力转向浅水，想象他会怎么做。勇气之泉对他来说已经足够深了，他可以全身浸进去，然而这需要更多的技巧。

  
他坐下来，尽量不去搅动周围的泉水。他小心翼翼地躺在泉水里，谨慎地把头伸出水面，把颈部浸在水里。

  
就在那时，林克开始倾听。有没有一个记号，一个声音，有没有任何能指引他正确方向的东西。

  
求你了... 我知道这里有些东西，请告诉我该怎么做。他默默地祈祷着。

  
没有声音传到他耳边。没有任何迹象显露出来。但是那种感觉仍然存在。

  
他打了个呵欠，这次懒得捂住嘴了。他能听到微风在水面上轻轻荡漾。泉水本身有一点点凉爽，是抵御丛林湿气的最佳温度。他的双手陷入冰冷淤泥覆盖的泉水下方的地板。他周围的空气虽然闷热，但充满了苔藓和泥土的气味。

  
真的是很舒服，他愉悦地想着，被这个世界围绕的感觉真好。

  
在这种想法下，林克闭上了眼睛，发现眼睛再也睁不开了。

  
休息一下吧，就一会儿，就一会儿。

  
——－

  
他发现自己漂浮在一片可怕的黑暗中。这种漆黑的感觉是他以前曾体会过的，有形和邪恶的东西。他不知道自己是从哪里得知这些的。

他能感觉到周围的环境在轻微地改变，能感觉到黑暗把注意力转向了他，没有眼睛，充满威胁。

  
"你是什么?" 他大声喊着，好奇心占了上风，他以前在哪里感受过这种感觉？

  
当林克喊出这些话时，黑暗开始变形，集中在他的面前，它的脚踩在一块模糊不清的地板上，脚趾头吱吱作响，变成了令人作呕的、光滑的淤泥。林克意识到所有的东西都是那么难闻，就像一个死水塘，里面装满了死气沉沉的东西。他眼睁睁地看着眼前的变化，感到有些害怕。

那东西以异乎寻常的速度和活泼的动作，突然集中在一起变了形，林克发现自己正凝视着自己。  
或者，至少看起来像他的东西。

  
同样的身高，同样的发色，同样的战斗伤疤。但不一样的是，从头到脚都是黑色的闪电般的痕迹。它一动不动地站在他面前，眼睛紧闭着。

  
他的喉咙突然感到一阵寒冷的不安，他的本能开始尖叫着要他逃，逃，逃！

  
当他后退一步时，他面前的东西摇摇晃晃地向前移动，肩膀弓着，胳膊软绵绵地垂在前面。

  
林克又向前迈了一步，那个人形生物扑了过来。

  
就在这时，他可以看到那东西的皮肤从黑色的裂缝中剥离出来，露出下面一张油乎乎的黑色脸庞，红色和深紫色的漩涡在表面下搅动。

  
在接下来的一秒钟里，他被钉在地板上，皮肤接触到的地方烫的几乎要烧伤。他挣扎着反抗它，但它以非人的力量紧紧地抓着他，它的手指太长，太细，太有力，它不是人类。

  
它把不断变化的头伸向他的脸，靠得很近，足以让他闻到一股腐烂滚动的恶臭。

  
它的头歪向一边，睁开眼睛，眼睛呈现出一种令人不适的熟悉的蓝色。这种不安很快变成了一种冷酷的恐惧，他的心脏开始猛烈搏动动起来。仿佛它能闻到他的恐惧，它朝他微笑，它的嘴对于脸来说太大了，它的牙对于嘴来说也太大了。

最终它回答了他的问题。它的声音低沉而破碎，完全不属于这个世界。

  
**"我.... 我是... 一切"**

  
听完这些话，林克终于明白他是从哪里有过这种感觉的了。他在海拉尔城堡的深处也见过同样的仇恨。

  
与此同时，它的嘴张得很大，太大了，以至于物理结构根本无法承受。当它把他的头咬进嘴里时，林克被痛苦的尖叫撕裂。他尖叫着，感到他的头骨在牙齿的压力下开始碎裂，他脖子上的骨头折断成了两半林克醒来的时候已经挣扎着坐起来了，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上，泉水在他周围泛起涟漪。

  
他蜷缩起身子，把前额贴在膝盖上，紧紧地抓住脖子后面，他知道他的指甲会留下凹痕。他的胸膛起伏着，他的心在恐惧中轰鸣，虽然他知道没有什么东西能伤害他。  
他的眼睛感到压力与刺痛，但他拒绝哭泣的诱惑。

  
"不，还没有…还没有。那只是一个梦，没关系，我会没事的。”

  
他一遍又一遍地重复这个咒语，同时继续因为恐惧而颤抖，他希望最终能说服自己真的无事发生。

  
\------------------

  
希多以前从未见过他的朋友如此疲惫，说实话，他发现自己对这一事实有些担忧。即便如此，他知道总有一个合适的时机来解决这个问题，但现在不是时候。

  
"林克，你旅行回来一定很累了。如果你愿意的话，我很乐意在你睡觉前给你弄点吃的。"

"实际上,"海利亚人开始说,"你知道医务室还开门吗？如果可能的话，我想今晚就去。"

"当然！让我们回去吧，好吗?"

  
林克点点头，拉着缰绳牵着他的马，他们三个默默地回到了桥上。

  
在这种沉默中，有一些东西让希多感到不安。

  
也许是他和公主都不敢问的问题，难道是因为林克特意穿着他的旅行斗篷，眼睛向前看？他说不上来是什么感觉，但就目前而言，他想顺其自然。

  
他们回到了卓拉领地，希多终于打破了沉默。

  
"如果你愿意的话，我很乐意在你拴马的时候在医务室打探一下。你知道，确保有医生可以见你!"

  
林克点点头，终于用自己的眼睛迎上希多的目光，并向他微微一笑。 "那太好了，谢谢。"

"好的，我很快就会回来的!"希多说，当他匆忙离开的时候，脸上无法掩饰喜悦之情。虽然他的朋友疲惫不堪，但能从他那里看到一丝微笑还是很有希望的。

  
虽然他在陆地上的步伐很小，希多仍然走得很快，很快就到达了医务室的前台。

  
"晚上好!" 他向前台的医生打招呼，他的声调吓了她一跳。

  
“希多王子，晚上好!"

  
"告诉我，你今晚还接收病人吗?"

  
"我们今天严格来说是关门的。唯一的医生是米达夫人，她正在处理一些文件，然后就回家了。"

  
""我能请你帮个忙吗，我的好夫人？一个亲爱的朋友刚从旅途中回来，要求今晚去看医生。

  
我知道他上星期来过，和米达夫人谈过话，你能问问她是否愿意见他吗?"

  
"啊，希多王子，我真的不——不——"她被一个声音打断了，这时一位年长的卓拉走出走廊，来到桌子旁边。

  
"没有必要问，希多王子。我希望林克一回来就能见到他。这对每个人都有好处。"

  
希多脸上洋溢着微笑。

  
"非常感谢您，夫人。您在这儿等一会儿，我去叫他，他正在放马呢。" "慢慢来，我的王子。我会在这里等。"

  
他低下头表示感谢，然后以惊人的速度跑回他和林克与塞尔达分别的地方。

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达从未见过林克如此刻意地安静。自从她认识他以来，他的沉默从来没有这么沉重过，也没有这么令人不适过。

当林克解开马鞍和马笼头时，她使自己坚强起来，主动打破了沉默。

"我必须问一下，你的旅行是否有收获，林克?"

  
他没有理会她的问题，而是继续照顾他的马，这是她认识他以来的第一次他不回答她。她尽量不把这个举动当成针对她个人的，但是这个小小的轻微举动让她感到刺痛。

  
"求你了，林克，告诉我。" 她问道，声音轻柔。

  
他卸下装备，叹了口气，转向公主。

  
"我——"他开始说，紧握双手又松开,"什么也帮不了我。没有一个诀窍起作用。或者至少，我认为没有。这就是为什么我需要尽快去看医生。我必须知道是否有什么改变，我做什么能让这一切变好。"

  
寂静再次笼罩着他们，塞尔达觉得自己的心在往下沉。他的声音听起来很疲惫。

  
"嗯，也许我可以试试别的办法？我，嗯，在你不在的时候，除了在瓦.露塔工作之外，我还考虑了一些你的情况。"

  
当林克开始刷他的马的时候，他放下了自己的斗篷，缓慢而慎重地刷着马毛。她知道他现在不是在无视她。

  
"我在想，也许我可以试试用我的封印能力来对付那个印记，也许，既然你是从灾厄加农那里得到那个印记的，我也许可以帮你摆脱它。"

  
林克停下动作，眼睛仍然盯着他的马。

  
"你觉得这有用吗?"

  
塞尔达并没有错过他悄声的话语中希望的意味。

  
"我不知道。但是尽我们所能也无妨，对吧?"

  
他忍不住小声笑了起来，然后把刷子放回原处。

  
"我同意你的看法，公主殿下。你今晚愿意试试吗？我怀疑我的旅行对我真的没有什么好处，好吧，也许我们可以在睡觉前修正这一切。"

"是的！是的，当然！我很乐意尝试。"

  
就在这时，他们俩的谈话被一个熟悉的声音打断了。

  
"林克，塞尔达公主!"

  
希多小跑向他们，招呼他们跟着他。

  
"那么，我们开始吧?"塞尔达说。

  
他们点了点头，向王子走去。

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
"公主，我通常会要求其他人在诊治期间在外面等候，但我想林克坚持让你参加治疗是有原因的。" 米达一边说着，一边打开了治疗室的门，直到他们俩都进去了才关上。

  
"是的，夫人，我们认为对他的印记，可以尝试使用我的封印能力，如果林克寻找女神之泉真的对他没有帮助的话。"

  
米达默默地点了点头，然后双手合十，说: "好吧，我们开始吧。林克你脱掉上衣，让我们看看那个印记。"

  
林克尽量不去想塞尔达站在离他几步远的地方，她的双手紧紧地握在一起。他尽量不去理会她的紧张，尽管这种紧张是显而易见的。他默默地对自己说，他这个骑士做得太糟糕了。

  
他解开了旅行兜帽的扣子，开始脱去他的海利亚服。

  
"我可以毫不犹豫地说，你看起来确实比其他人在接触淤泥后的表现要好。你睡眠好吗?"

  
他的头目前卡在衣服的高领口处，他用两只手做了一个"一般"的手势。

  
"我送你去的那些药呢？你一直在服用吗?"

  
他把头从衣服里伸出来，向她点了点头。

  
"很好，非常好。现在，把你的头向前倾，让我们看看这个东西。"

  
林克照她说的做了，把头向前倾，完全暴露了那个印记。米达的手指开始检查他的皮肤，在受感染的地方到处戳。然而，不知怎么的感觉不同了。他可以感觉到她推他的脖子的压力，但是却感觉不到她手指的触摸和温暖，好像皮肤已经麻木了。

  
"告诉我，你能感觉到我在推你的脖子吗?"

  
""嗯，有吧？我能感觉到你手的推动带来的压力，但没有其他感觉。"

  
她哼了一声作为回应，过了一会儿，她收回了手。

  
"好吧，我很抱歉地说，不管你在旅途中试图做了什么，似乎都没有起到作用。这个阶段的典型症状是: 黑斑明显增多，感染区域麻木，睡眠问题加重。告诉我，你有没有做恶梦?"

  
林克点点头，在离他最近的椅子上坐下，尽量让自己的面部保持平静，他还不能放弃。

  
"再说一遍，很不幸，但并不意外。公主，你想试试把它封印起来吗?"

  
"哦，是的！当然!"

  
在医生的鼓励下，塞尔达走向他，仍然紧张地܀着双手。她迅速站到他坐的椅子后面，随时准备着。

  
"林克，你确定今晚要试吗？如果你需要的话，我明天很乐意提供一个单独的房间。" 米达说，把选择权交给了她的病人。

  
他摇了摇头。

  
"不用了，谢谢。既然公主提出封印这个方法，我想尽快试试。尤其是事实证明，我想出的方法毫无用处。"

  
米达点点头，同意他的说法。

  
林克轻轻地转过头，眼角瞥见了塞尔达。"我随时准备好了，公主。"

  
她深吸了一口气，点了点头，双手松开了。

  
"好吧，坚持住，林克。"

  
话音刚落，房间里开始充满了明亮而美丽的光线。

  
几乎是立刻，林克感到一种难以忍受的剧痛抓住了他。感觉就像爪子突然插进了他脖子里，挤压着他的喉咙。压力立即在他的眼睛后面猛增，感觉就像一千把冰与火做成的刀串联着刺进他的脊椎。他能隐约感觉到自己的心脏在耳边剧烈跳动，天啊，为什么这么疼——

  
他的喉咙里发出一声痛苦的喘息，身体本能地向前倾，他试图摆脱那道刺眼的、灼热的，直指他的脖子的冷光。

  
林克倒下了，他的视线边缘变黑，一切都停止了。

  
\------------------------------------

  
希多耐心地在医务室外面等候，希望他的朋友们看完病后他能护送他们回房间。虽然他一直不明白为什么林克要塞尔达和他一起参加治疗，但他并没有把这件事放在心上。他想，如果有什么事的话，也许他们需要在医院保密室里讨论一些事情。

  
在他等待的时候，他和伦迪闲聊起来，大多数时候是让她兴奋地谈论她的学徒生涯。

  
林克和塞尔达进来大约十五分钟后，他听到急促的脚步声从大厅传来，不一会儿，公主和米达夫人就到了。

  
没有给他一点时间来问候，米达开口了。

  
"希多王子，你愿意陪塞尔达公主回她的房间吗，林克将在我们这里过夜观察。伦迪，请你跟我来一下好吗?"

  
她一言不发，转身面对着走廊的入口，以她这个年龄不应该有的惊人速度，从她来的地方走了回来。

  
"米..米达夫人，等等，这是什么？——希多王子我很抱歉，但我必须走了。美达夫人!" 伦迪一边跟着她的导师一边喊着。

  
希多伴随着困惑，把注意力转向公主。她的双臂交叉抱在胸前，她的眼睛湿润，脸上浮现出痛苦的恐惧。一股忧虑开始从他的胸膛里冒出来。

  
"公主，发生了什么事，怎么了?"

  
她转过眼去看着他，努力地控制着自己的眼泪。

  
"我试图封印印记，就像我对灾厄加农所做的那样。我不知道发生了什么事，但就是," 她张开双臂，用手做了一个恼怒的手势,"我伤到了他，程度严重到他晕过去了。我的力量对他没有任何好处，没有任何好处，而且那个印记也没有好转，哦，女神，如果我对他造成永久的伤害怎么办——”

  
希多轻轻地把她的一只手握在他的手里，跪下，把自己降低到与她的眼睛齐平的高度。

  
"公主，缓一缓，深呼吸。"

  
她听从了他的建议，嘴巴抿成细线，她愤怒地用手背擦着流下的泪水。

  
"我很抱歉，我的行为很糟糕。"她做了几次深呼吸后说。

  
"没有必要道歉。现在，如果你不介意的话，我们来谈谈发生了什么。也许，边喝茶边吃点东西？我似乎终于有了食欲，并对有人陪伴感到高兴。不过如果你想回去过夜的话，我很乐意送你回房间。"

好像是在暗示什么，塞尔达的肚子轻轻地咕噜了一声。

  
"我想这是最好的回答了。"她平静地说，给了王子一个微笑。

  
他一边站着，一边放开她的手，带路去餐厅。他今晚不会问问题，不会。如果可以的话，他不想再看到公主如此心烦意乱。

  
\-------------------------------------

  
林克醒来时伴随着头部剧烈的疼痛，这是已经他身体逐渐养成的一种习惯，令人不快的习惯。

他的眼睛还闭着，能感觉到自己躺在一张非常舒适的床上，床单裹着他赤裸的身体。他呻吟着睁开眼睛，试图坐起来，小心翼翼地拉开被单。他的脖子和肩膀感到非常僵硬，伴随着阵阵疼痛，他的牙齿发出嘶嘶声。到底发生了什么？

  
"别勉强自己，英杰。”

  
他固执地坐起来，不顾疼痛地把注意力转向声音来源。

  
他发现米达坐在离床几英尺远的椅子上，看着一份林克认为是文件的东西。

  
"米达夫人，公主在哪里?"他把肩膀靠在床头板上问道。

  
"别为公主担心，勇者。我请希多王子护送她回房间了。如果我是你，我可能会更关心为什么自己会躺在医务室的床上。" 卓拉人轻轻地取笑他。

  
林克眨了眨眼睛，低头看着自己的膝盖。出于本能，他摸了摸自己的脖子后面，在疼痛炸开时退缩了一下。到底发生了什么？

  
他回忆起一道耀眼的光芒，一种难以忍受的剧痛，就像爪子突然插进他脖子，挤压和撕扯着他的喉咙——他的手放回到膝盖上时，叹了口气。

  
即使是海拉尔已知最强大、最神圣的魔法也没能帮到他。他现在该怎么办？

  
他闭上眼睛，用手掌按住，希望胸口的紧绷感能够放松下来。他不能哭，也不会放弃，还没有结束。

  
他不得不继续，别无选择。除了继续下去，别无选择。

  
过了漫长的几分钟，他松开了手，他把悲伤牢牢地藏了起来，胸口的紧张感也消失了。他把目光转向米达，她的眼睛仍然盯着她腿上的文书，对他的状况当没看见一样。当他意识到她在做什么的时候，他突然对他的医生产生了巨大的感激之情。在病人床边轻率地阅读文件简直是太可笑了，事实上她是在允许他有自己的隐私，这才是他这一瞬间最需要的。

  
"告诉我,"他最终平静地问道,"我现在该怎么办？还有什么能做的吗?"

  
停顿了很长时间之后，米达把她的文件整整齐齐地叠在一起，站了起来。她走到门边的柜台，从上面的柜子里拿出一个研钵和研杵，又从同一个柜子里拿出一罐罐原料，回答他。

  
"在这一点上，英杰，我，或者任何其他在海拉尔的人，都无法为你做什么。在我行医的一百年里，我还没有见过像死亡闪电这样严重的病。我一直希望公主的力量能够治愈你。当我把那个可怜的女孩带出去时，她几乎要发疯了，她以为自己伤到了你。也许我对病人的态度最终还是需要改变一下的。"

  
她从箱子里拿出整片的叶子，开始用工具碾碎它们。

  
""真的没什么用吗？什么用都没有?"他尖锐地问道，把注意力转向天花板，眼睛后面的压力又增加了。他不能哭，他不能哭，他不能——

  
"尽管公主尽了最大的努力，病情还是没有改变。亲爱的，如果我是你，我就会回到我称之为家的地方。我会享受我最喜欢的食物，也许去游个长泳，也许看看日出... ..."她从头顶的橱柜里拿出另一个罐子，话语渐渐消失了。

  
他们之间延续了一段漫长而意味深长的停顿，直到米达把第一份药装瓶并开始做第二份时才打破。

  
"如果你的症状继续像以前一样，那么随着时间的推移，你的睡眠将会继续出现问题。 "这 个,"她举起刚刚塞好的瓶子, "很有效。"。你永远不需要喝超过一杯的剂量，一半就能得到它的全部效果。即使服用了适当的剂量，你还是可能会发现早上服用后很难正常醒来，没什  
么好惊慌的。除此之外，我还会为你制作另一种药。"

  
林克眨了眨眼睛，把注意力再次转向医生，他非常肯定地听到了她说话时喉咙里哽咽的声音。

  
她的手在工作的时候几乎在颤抖。

  
"这是干什么的？还有什么别的东西可以减缓印记的扩散吗?"

  
她的手突然停了下来，嘴巴抿成了一条细线。当她转过身来面对他时，她的眼睛里充满了他从未见过的悲伤。就像她为某种深刻而古老的东西痛苦，她宁愿忘记它。

  
"我们卓拉族没有给它起名字，也不想给它起名字。在灾厄加农醒来后的几个星期里，我的海利亚病人们开始进入他们称之为沉默的睡眠。一开始，它的作用就像安眠药。它会让病人睡着，当它穿过他们的身体时，它会... ..."她停顿了一下，双手紧握,"它会让他们的心脏慢慢停止跳动。考虑到他们面临的选择，这是一种无痛苦的方式。很多人要求我在疫病最严重的时候为他们做这个药。"

  
林克舔舔嘴唇，眉头紧锁，完全不知所措。"为什么？你为什么认为我需要那样的东西?"

  
她静静地转身回到柜台，继续她的工作，研钵和研杵的摩擦声充满了整个房间。

  
"米达夫人，请告诉我。"

  
她沉默了好久才开口说话，双手仍忙于工作。

  
"在这种病最严重的时候，我主要的工作是制作这种毒药，然后给需要的人服用。我需要等到绝对没有希望，等到我的病人仅剩最后一句话，恳求我杀了他们。我知道那一刻发生在你身上的时候我可能不会在场。我不能，也不会忍受没有这个药就把你送走的想法。你可能不需要它。你可以用其他方法来治疗或减轻痛苦。但是，我希望你做好充分的准备，你可能会需要它，而不是只是拥有它。"

  
沉重的寂静再一次降临在他们之间，在接下来的夜晚里，寂静一直没有被打破。

  
当太阳升起的时候，米达已经离开了她的病人回去休息，她留下了八瓶药水。其中七瓶是一模一样的，方方正正，里面装满了蓝紫色的液体，摇动时会发出微微的光。

  
然而，第八个没有一个小苹果那么大，里面装满了一种不起眼的透明液体。对于那些不知道它是什么的人来说，它很容易被误认为是水。

  
当他重新穿上衣服的时候，他发现自己的注意力一次又一次地回到那个小瓶子上。

  
他收好自己的安眠药，小心翼翼地放起来，以免在袋子里打碎。他最后一次转过身，盯着剩下的那个瓶子。他把它从床上拿起来，拇指在又冷又厚的玻璃瓶上滑动。

  
他在那儿站了很长时间，然后把它塞进腰带上的一个袋子里，紧紧地扣上了。

  
他没有放弃，还没有。

  
但是为最坏的情况做好准备也没什么坏处。

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达对林克还没有和他们一起吃早餐并不感到奇怪。普尔亚一进门就用尖锐的问题轰炸她，她对此也不感到惊讶。

  
"林克在哪儿？他昨晚什么时候到的？他有没有说过想多待一会儿？我本想问问希多王子什么时候见到他的，但他和你一样守口如瓶。我发誓，我可能要亲自去林林的房间问问他了!"

  
虽然她知道普尔亚只是关心林克，但她还是默默地希望那个小个子的女人能让她安静地吃饭。

  
"普尔亚，拜托，我们已经谈过这个问题了。让我们吃饭吧，我们之后可以和林克谈谈我们的旅行计划——"

  
就在这时，餐厅的门开了。  
"说曹操曹操到，早上好，林林!"普尔亚兴奋地说，向他眨了眨眼，他对她的问候点了点头。

  
当塞尔达走进房间的时候，她似乎毫无知觉自己的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的脖子。不过，由于他再次穿上了海利亚服，高领口隐藏了他饱受摧残的那块皮肤。

  
塞尔达把目光移到他的脸上，试图解读他的表情。

  
他的脸一动不动，丝毫没有流露出他的感情。

  
塞尔达看着他迈着几步走向餐桌，他没有坐下。

  
"早上好，林克。你为什么不坐下来吃一口呢?"西蒙提出，用叉子指着桌上的餐具。

  
他平静地叹了口气，双手放在前面椅子的靠背上。

  
"事实上，我... ... 我有些事情要告诉你们，如果可以的话。是关于上周我去了哪里。"

  
普尔亚停止了咀嚼，朝他和塞尔达之间来回看了几次，然后把叉子放在她的盘子里。

  
"是的，是的，请说吧，林克!"她说，继续做一个小手势催促他。

  
塞尔达注意到，当他解开他束腰外衣的领口，把它往下拉的时候，他的手轻微地抽搐了一下。

  
"林克，你是......"西蒙开口了，当他脖子上的黑色斑点暴露出来时，他停住了。

  
经过几秒钟的展示，他把衣领向上拉，他们都保持安静，塞尔达敏锐的眼光再一次注意到他的手在小小颤抖。

  
"哦，林克，哦，不... ..."普尔亚说，她痛苦的声音终于打破了周围的沉默。

  
塞尔达把目光转向普尔亚，看着她把手举到嘴边。她肯定已经到了知道死亡闪电的年龄了。

  
往更黑暗处去想，可能有很多人死于同样的疾病时她不得不看着。

  
"那... 那是什么？你的脖子怎么了?" 西蒙无法掩饰自己的困惑。

  
"当我与灾厄加农战斗时，保护它身体的淤泥触碰了我，留下了痕迹。有人告诉我它会生长，最终会杀死我。" 他说话时声音很平淡。

  
"这就是你离开卓拉领地的原因吗？你为什么不告诉我们?!" 普尔亚低声问道。

  
塞尔达保持沉默，林克点头回答了她的第一个问题。

"我去拜访了力量、智慧和勇气泉水，看看是否有什么东西可以帮助我。我祈祷，但没有回应。我不想让任何人担心，除非在我拜访了那些泉水之后。"

  
当他结束说话时，餐厅里充满了意味深长、震耳欲聋的寂静。

  
"林克，你有什么想去的地方吗？接下来你想干什么?"塞尔达发现自己在问他。

  
他平淡的伪装崩溃了，他最终允许自己表现出来的只是他感受中的一小部分。

  
他紧握住明显地颤抖起来的双手，用一种从来没有过的疲惫的声调回答了她的问题。

  
"我只想回家。"

[四]. 阴霾

  
从卓拉领地到卡卡利科村的旅程大部分都是在安静中度过的，林克对此心存感激。他们晚上睡在租来的马厩床上，尽管他发现自己的睡眠时常被打܃。他夜复一夜地梦见一个黑暗邪恶的存在，眼睁睁地看着自己被那东西杀死。

  
他们旅行的最后一晚，他严重缺乏的睡眠和旅途的疲惫迫使他服用了一剂米达给他的安眠药。

  
在其他人准备晚饭的时候林克他已经走进马厩的帐篷，准备睡觉了。他迅速地换上睡衣，脱下脚上的靴子。他从背包里抽出一小瓶药水，打开瓶塞，一口吞下一半，药浸透了他的舌头，苦得他拉长了脸，当然这不会是什么好吃的东西。

  
当他把瓶子重新塞回袋子里时，他感到眼睛和身体开始变得沉重。米达曾经警告过他这种药物的效力，尽管他没有预料到它效果这么神速。他打了一个大大的哈欠，盖上床上的毯子，舒服地哼着，这肯定是他睡过的最舒服的床了。

  
晚饭准备好的时候，林克已经睡熟了，在毯子下面轻轻地打着鼾。

  
他的旅伴没有打扰他休息。

  
三个人都注意到，林克似乎总是第一个醒来，最后一个上床睡觉的那个人。当天晚些时候，他们对他的的怀疑和关切越来越多。

  
"你们知道他最近几个晚上有睡觉吗?" 西蒙一边烤着几个苹果，一边说。

  
塞尔达和普尔亚都摇了摇头。

  
"我每天早上都问他睡得怎么样，但他总是回答'还行'”

  
“就是这样！我发誓，如果他不说出来，我们怎么能帮助他呢?”普尔亚插话进来，声音有点恼怒。

  
塞尔达保持沉默，吃着西蒙给她的烤苹果，它又甜又温暖。

  
她知道普尔亚的恼怒从何而来。但是，她也了解林克。即使在他还没有失去记忆进入复苏神庙之前，他也是这样，除非必要，他永远不会要求更多的东西。自从她遇见他的那一刻起，他就一直是这样的人。

  
他们一起聊到深夜，吃着着西蒙烤制的各种水果和坚果。

  
第二天早上起来，他们发现林克和前一天晚上睡姿一样，唯一值得注意的是他的鼾声停止了。

  
当西蒙和普尔亚开始准备早餐的时候，塞尔达亲自把他从睡梦中唤醒。

  
"林克，该起床了。来吧。" 她说，轻轻地推着他的肩膀。他的反应只是咕哝一声，把头从毯子下面探出来，眼睛只能睁开一半，盯着她，头发以奇异的造型纠结在一起。

  
塞尔达用手捂住嘴，抑制住她的笑声。谁能想到海拉尔的英雄会有这样一个鸡窝头？

"西蒙和普尔亚正在做早餐。昨天睡前你没吃晚饭，早上起来你会很饿，对吗？”

  
他思考着她的话，慢慢地眨着眼睛，最终坐了起来，肩膀仍然裹在毯子里，用手掌揉着眼睛，点了点头。

  
"我是这么想的。"她笑着说，然后从床边往后退了几步，给了他足够的空间让他昏昏沉沉地起床。他把毯子叠回床上，一边伸懒腰，一边忍住哈欠。

  
虽然他晚上睡觉时没有脱掉白天穿的裤子，但塞尔达可以看到他至少换上了睡衣。正是由于这件宽松的衣服，她看到了那个印记，胃顿时深陷进去。即使在她最后一次见到它的几天里，她也能看出它扩散了。这些黑色闪电一直延伸到他的锁骨上方，开始向他的脖子前方蜿蜒前进。

  
她强迫自己把注意力从那个可怕的印记上移开，转而注意他的脸。 "你睡得好吗?"

  
他一边用手指梳理头发，一边点点头，他的鸡窝头很快就变成了他标志性的小辫子。

  
"是的，我喝了一口米达给我的睡眠药水，然后我就睡得像个——"他又忍住了一个哈欠，眼睛里迸出泪。

  
"我看你还没有完全醒过来。"塞尔达开玩笑说。

  
他摇摇头笑着回答。

  
"她之前确实提醒过我第二天早上会变得昏昏沉沉的，所以这并不意外。"

"好的，你准备好就过来，早餐很快就会好的。"

  
他点点头，开始准备这一天要用的东西。塞尔达离开了，留给他一点隐私，当他脱掉睡衣的时候，她又看了她一眼。

  
她胃里的那个坑越陷越深。她带着一定程度的焦虑意识到，那个印记的中心也开始改变了。

  
几天前它还只是一片漆黑，现在它的中心已经被邪恶的红色和暗紫色所取代。

  
在她仔细看之前，林克已经把海利亚服的束腰外衣拉过头顶，感染的皮肤看不见了。她又转过身去，迎着晨光走出帐篷，竭尽全力不让自己的思绪停留在内心的寒冷中。

  
吃完早餐，他们很快又回到了路上。由于卡卡利科村离他们所在的地方只有几个小时的路程，塞尔达知道他们应该能在中午之前到达那里。

  
这群人保持了他们在过去几天里形成的模式: 林克带路，塞尔达在他身后，接着是西蒙和普尔亚，他们一直保持着沉默。塞尔达决定用一个她必须要问的问题来打破这种局面，她催她的马再快一点，很快就追上了他，她表达了她的关心。

  
"林克，当我们到达卡卡利科的时候你想做什么？我相信肯定会有一些村民坚持我们至少留宿一晚。但之后，你打算留下还是......"

  
这个问题悬在空中，她策马走在他的马旁边，不知道如何问下去。他想做什么呢？

  
她等待他的回答，同时他也仔细考虑她所说的话。或者，至少，她希望他正在仔细考虑。

  
"老实说，我不确定自己想做什么。虽然我在哈特诺村有一所房子，但那里更像是一个存放设备的地方。我只知道几个村民的名字。我不知道在这段时间里，那里是否是我待着的最佳地点。" 他说着，对着颈后做了个手势。

  
"嗯，林林，你不必离开卡卡里科。我知道如果你想留下来，每个人都会很高兴的。" 普尔亚尖叫起来，把自己和西蒙的马驾到塞尔达的马的另一边。

  
塞尔达无意中瞥了一眼林克的脸，看到了他脸上毫无波澜。只是她和他相处了很长时间，她现在能看出他强烈的感情。不适，恐惧，甚至羞愧？

  
"林克,"她开始说,"你不必向村子里的人解释你的处境。你可以留下来，拜访朋友。没有必要让自己感到不舒服。"

  
他沉默了一会儿，然后又说话了。

  
"米达跟我说，随着病情加重，症状将更难隐藏，我不想吓到任何人，我真的不知道。" 他说完后，声音变得平静了。

  
塞尔达听了这些话心里很难受。即使面对如此巨大的压力，他的第一本能还是把别人的需要放在自己的需要之前。丝毫不顾自己，他太无私了。

  
""那么，也许你可以和英帕谈谈？让她自己决定是否其他人应该知道？我姐姐一直很擅长处理这种棘手的情况。" 普尔亚又开口了。

  
"是啊，林克，英帕女士应该能帮上忙，当然，前提是你确实想留在那里。"

  
塞尔达看着他的表情再次变化，她能清楚地看到这个想法让他多么焦虑，她能感同身受。如果她没有想错的话，他已经把他的故事讲了三遍，每次都不容置疑地提醒他他现在的处境。

  
如果她处在他的位置上，她不会想再次面对这种情况。

  
"我可以一直陪着你，林克，也许我可以代表你说话?"？如果这样能让你感觉更舒服的话。"

  
他沉默地把目光转向她，表情变得如释重负。"我非常感激，公主殿下。谢谢"

  
她笑了笑，把注意力转回到路上。

  
"别在意，林克。"

  
卡卡利科村的人们像上次一样迎接他们，他们到达的时候，美味的食物和友善的村民等待着他们。

  
尽管如此，无论是林克还是塞尔达都还不能享受村民们的盛情款待。至少现在还没有。

  
他们一到，就从一小群人中穿过，径直走向英帕夫人的房子。虽然他们竭力不去在意，但村民随之而来的困惑表情并没有被忽视。

  
走上屋子的楼梯，塞尔达用刚好能让林克听到的声音说话了。

  
"你确定要马上做这件事吗？林克，你想先吃点东西的话，英帕会在这里等着。"

  
他摇摇头，即使他的肚子咕咕直叫。"不，我想先处理这件事。"

  
塞尔达瞥了一眼他的脸，发现他的表情和以前一样波澜不惊。他们走到楼梯顶端，准备进入房子，她使自己振作起来，门在她的触摸下打开了。

  
"塞尔达公主，林克先生，欢迎回来!" 当他们进来的时候，帕雅边从她打۾地板的地方爬起来边跟他们打招呼。

  
塞尔达感到自己脸上洋溢着微笑。在她之前在卡卡利科村短暂停留的那段时间里，帕雅已经成为了一个很要好的朋友。虽然当她提到林克时非常害羞，但是对他们讨论的其他话题，她非常开朗。

  
"你好，帕雅。你好，英帕。" 塞尔达打了个招呼，林克就在她身后，他们走进了房子。

  
"公主，林克，很高兴看到你们安全回来。帕雅和我正准备和大家一起向你们问好。你们俩能亲自护送我们回来参加你们的回家宴会真是太好了。"

  
英帕的眼睛闪闪发光，老妇人对自己那傻傻的笑话乐不可支。在消灭灾厄后的几个星期里，塞尔达发现英帕越来越爱开玩笑。虽然他们通常是欣赏这种冷笑话的，但是这种笑话不能影响到他们来这里的严肃原因。

  
"英帕女士，事实上我们有些紧急的事情要和你商量。呃，私下里说可以吗。"她特意向帕雅投去了充满歉意的目光。

  
帕雅总是把自己的情绪表现在脸上上，她深深地红了脸，鞠躬致歉，离开了房间。塞尔达看着她离开，叹了口气，心里想以后再和她解释。她不想让帕雅认为这是对她个人的怠慢，被要求离开自己居住的家。

  
"我一会儿再和她谈，公主。暂时不要为我的孙女担心。告诉我，我们有什么急事要商量?"

  
"嗯......"塞尔达的眼睛转向林克，只是点了点头。她深深地吸了一口气，解释了在他拜访卓拉医生的过程中发现了什么，林克摘掉了他的旅行兜帽，并在适当的时候展示了那个印记。

  
她告诉英帕，林克如何游览了力量、智慧和勇气之泉后还是没有好转。她告诉她，她曾试图用自己的力量封印这个印记，但仍然没有成功。她说他们愿意收留他的话，她希望林克能留在卡卡利科村。

  
塞尔达说完话，林克把兜帽扣回原处，他们等待着老太太的回答。

  
沉默了一会儿之后，英帕从一堆枕头上站了起来，转向林克，她的大帽子叮当作响。帽檐遮住了脸。

  
"林克,"英帕说,"我很抱歉。这是一个任何人都不应该承担的重负，尤其是你们。请记住，我们热烈欢迎你们的到来。你需要的任何东西我们都会提供，你只需要开口就行了。"

"谢谢你，英帕夫人。但如果我能提出另一个要求呢?"这是林克进屋后第一次开口说话。

  
英帕做了个手势，促使他继续说下去。

  
"这件事能否有一定程度的斟酌？我希望村里的其他人不要知道这件事。至少在必要的时候不要知道。我不想吓唬任何人，尤其是这儿就是他们的家。"

  
老妇人点点头，她的帽子再次叮当作响。

  
"我当然可以接受这个要求。我只是请求，允许我决定在必要的时候通知我的村民。"

  
林克调整了一下帽子，让它以正确的方式堆在肩膀上，给了这个小老太太一个不确定的表情。

  
"我请求你们这么做只是因为我作为卡卡利科村长老的责任。林克，我记得看到过有人从城堡镇回来，身上带着和你一样的标记。许多希卡族丧生于与你同样的疾病。如果你选择在这里度过你的余生，总有一天我会告诉其他人发生在你身上的事情。"

  
塞尔达对英帕的坦率有点踌躇，尽管她认为自己应该早预料到这一点。即使在她年轻的时候，英帕也总是直白得过分。

  
"当然可以，英帕夫人。我明白。" 林克一边回答，一边把兜帽拉到头上，遮住脸上的表情。

  
"那么，这听起来像是已经达成协议。我们去参加聚会好吗?"

  
"等一下，英帕，我也可以向你提个要求吗?"

  
林克把头微微转向她，塞尔达并没有注意到他眼角的细微动作，他当然很好奇她会问些什么。

  
"当然，公主，尽管问吧。"

  
塞尔达突然意识到自己一直在拧动双手。她停下动作，她讨厌她的肢体语言轻易泄露了她的焦虑。

  
"我希望查阅任何关于这场灾难以及随后的一个世纪的资料或记录。我想把它们作为研究的参考。"

  
英帕向她挑起眉毛，塞尔达默默地恳求老妇人不要对她的要求提出质疑。至少不是在林克面前。

  
"当然可以，公主。我和帕雅明天看看能为你找到什么。"

  
塞尔达默默地感谢了女神，英帕给她打了一个明显的"我们以后再谈这个"的手势。

  
"现在，既然你们两个已经提出了要求，让我也提出一个我自己的要求：今晚玩得开心点。我不怀疑今后的日子会很艰难，但今晚我们庆祝，好吗?"英帕拍着手说。

  
公主和勇者同时点点头，他们一言不发地离开了屋子，加入庆典的队伍。

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  
在聚会上帕雅从来没有真正感到舒服过。即使只有村民参加，聚会总是让她感到紧张不安，更甚于平时。

  
然而这一次，她的焦虑因为有除村民外的人在场而变得更加糟糕。其中一些人还是男人，焦虑几乎使人无法忍受。

  
不只是男人，还是年轻男人。

  
她竭尽全力避开他们的视线，把自己牢牢地钉在锅边，她的脸半埋在米饭和咖喱的盘子中。

  
虽然每次男人频繁地靠近锅子，她的胃都会颤抖，但她还是尽力去享受食物，真的很好吃。

  
可可再次自愿负责宴会的菜单和烹饪策划。对于这样一个小女孩来说，她真的做到了

"帕雅，可可做的咖喱不好吃吗？你几乎没有碰它!"

  
听到小女孩的声音，帕雅才回过神来。可可离开锅子，在腰间系着的小围裙上擦了擦手，等着帕雅回答。

  
"不，完全不是。非常好吃！只是我的胃有点不舒服。"

  
可可点点头，托起自己的脸颊，似乎陷入了沉思。

  
"嗯，可可记得以前当我肚子不舒服的时候，妈妈会调一杯热饮给我。奶油和甜甜的东西总是有帮助的。帕雅，如果你需要的话，可可家里有做这个的材料。"

  
帕雅向她挥了挥手表示不必了，但她还是为女孩的关心所感动。

  
"不，可可，不用麻烦了。我相信只要我再吃一点你的美味食物就会感觉好多了。"

  
小女孩给帕雅一个微笑，兴奋地跳上跳下。"你认为可可做的食物很好吃！可可非常高兴哦!"

  
"哦，我一直听到说美味的食物是怎么回事?"

  
听到这个声音，帕雅的心怦怦直跳。

  
"林克，林克，林克！过来，过来!" 可可站起身来，叫他走近一些。

  
帕雅把注意力从食物上移开，从刘海往外看。一如既往，林克是一个完美的勇者，他的海利亚服饰的每一部分都在合适的位置，旅行兜帽刚好遮住他的眼睛——真正的蓝眼睛——映照着午后阳光。当他走近时，她深深地吸了一口气，竭尽全力让自己平静下来。

  
"你好呀，可可。"林克打招呼。

  
"来，林克，坐在这里。可可给你做饭吃!"她说道，把林克拉到帕雅坐着的木头凳子旁边，催促他坐下。

  
帕雅咬了一口食物，试图保持冷静，勇者就坐在她旁边。

  
他只是一个普通人而已——尽管非常英俊，她可以做到这一点。

  
就像你跟奶奶那样跟他说话——问问天气——说点什么。

  
"又见面了，帕雅。"他的问候几乎使她当场被食物噎住，她咳嗽起来。

  
"见…见到你很高兴，林克先生!"她好不容易咳完，勉强说道。

  
"你吃得有点太快了吧？我以前在食物太好吃的时候也这样过。"

  
帕雅默默地点点头，她讨厌自己耳尖发红的感觉。

  
"哦，嗯，林…林克先生，我还没来得及问你的旅行怎么样?" 她设法做到正常对话，对自己很满意，这是她恢复最快的一次。

  
他还没有机会回答她，可可就回来了，把一盘热气腾腾的食物塞到他面前。

  
"试试，试试看!"

  
他立刻答应了女孩的要求，慢慢地咀嚼，品尝着。

  
"好，告诉可可你的想法!"可可说，双手紧握在胸前，满怀期待。

  
"这咖喱味道棒极了，可可，告诉我，你是怎么做的?"

  
帕雅不确定她是否见过可可有过如此灿烂的笑容，这样的笑容自从她母亲去世后似乎就消失了。

  
"嗯，有一个——几天前有一个商人旅行经过这里！林克，她有好多卡卡利科没有的材料！爸爸只能帮一点忙，可可是用自己的零用钱买了这些配料。" "哦，那你的秘密配方是什么?"林克塞着满满一口米问道。

小女孩向他打手势示意他凑过来，他欣然答应，将身子前倾，她在他耳边大声地“耳语”。

  
"鼓隆香料和伊杜拉蘑菇，这就是我的秘方。"

  
那一刻帕雅看到了林克在微笑，她的肚子里的丝弦舞蹈起来。

  
当可可告诉林克咖喱的秘密时，卡多叫她，要她把勺子拿过来让他盛第二盘。

  
"可可有一个非常重要的工作要做，请把剩下那些都吃掉，好吗? !" 她一边说，一边拿着勺子跳回锅边，向卡多展示如何正确地分发食物。

  
几分钟后，帕雅在沉默中吃着美味的事物。也许她终于克服了在他身边时所感受到的紧张。

  
他们以前从来没有这么快就平静下来。

  
"你刚刚问起了我的旅行对吗，帕雅?"

  
她的心再次颤抖。

  
"是的！你去了卓拉领地，对吧？有什么有趣的事情发生吗?"

  
她的问题引起的沉默持续了很长时间，她开始担心他没有听到这个问题。正当她张开嘴重复自己的话时，他回答了她。

  
“我只是把公主、西蒙和普尔亚安全地领到那里。我不是学者，我也帮不上什么忙。"

  
帕雅慢慢地咀嚼着嘴里的食物。也许只是她的臆想，她觉得林克的声调听起来有点紧张，甚至有些悲伤。

  
当他最终转过身来面对她的时候，她觉得自己一定是在臆想了，他的脸上又露出了那种美妙的笑容。

  
"那么告诉我，这里最近发生了什么事？可可提到有商人经过，你有买到什么东西吗?"

  
她害羞地回应以微笑，点了点头，慢慢地开始描述给他她所见到的一切新奇东西，以及她是多么希望自己能买下它们。

  
不，社交真的不是帕雅的强项。但是因为有林克在这里，也许她可以沉浸在快乐中了。

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
林克发现面前是一片广阔的田野，他脚步轻轻地穿过其中，太阳应该还在天空的某个地方。

  
但当他的眼睛转向天空的时候，原本应该有的日光被一种不自然的黑暗遮蔽了，黑暗中还笼罩着滚滚黑烟。远处的房屋着火了，很热，充满了灰烬。

  
他敏锐的耳朵能听到金属碰撞的声音，痛苦的尖叫声，垂死的哭声。慢慢地，他开始跑起来，附近燃烧房子产生的烟雾几乎使他看不见任何东西，他站住了。

  
他认出了这个场景。

  
他认得这些声音，这些气味。这不是一场战斗，而是一场屠杀。这不是现在正在发生的事情，这些他已经经历过了。

  
一声尖叫划破了他的思绪，他转过身来，正好看到一个男孩被波克布林击倒。血溅了一地，绿草染成了红色，男孩死了。他想要帮助他，跑过去帮助他，但他的脚带着他穿过田野，他  
的脚步在地面上砰砰作响。

  
你从这里跑出来。你逃离了那些需要你帮助的人。你不记得了吗？你为什么要这么做？你不是勇者吗？  
声音在他耳边回响，那残酷的话语震动着他的心。

  
为什么一个英雄不帮助那些需要帮助的人呢？

  
不，等等，这不对。他跑只是因为他必须保护公主，这是他唯一的职责，她的安全永远是第一位的。

  
那为什么看这个会让你感到内疚呢？无辜的人没有必要感到内疚。

  
另一个哭声在他周围回响，一个女人在恐惧和痛苦中尖叫。

  
"拜托，拜托，难道没有人来帮忙吗？女神们，请帮帮我!"

  
当然，除非你知道你明明可以做得更多。也许至少从地狱里救出一个人。在你内心深处，这就是你的感受，不是吗？

  
"我已经尽力了。"他试图无声地替自己辩解，一只手在胸口握紧，一个孩子的惨叫声像一根滚烫的拨火棍刺穿了他的身体。

  
"我不想死！妈妈，妈妈，你在哪里？热死了，热死了，我烧起来了！有人吗，有人吗，爸爸，妈妈，请救救我！我好痛!"

  
那么告诉我，你为什么生自己的气？我能看到你内心最深处的想法，孩子。甚至是你不记得的部分。

  
"别说了。" 他低声说，他的手紧紧抓住他的束腰外衣，指关节变得苍白。

  
更多的声音呼喊着。更多的血淤积在地上。更多的黑烟刺痛了他的眼睛。他继续奔跑着。

  
告诉我，他们称你为海拉尔的勇者，对吗？当你的人民需要你的时候，你在哪里？

  
"我说了，停下。"

  
田野变得更红了。天空比最深的夜晚还要黑暗。那空气灼伤了他的肺。尖叫声越来越微弱。

  
他继续跑着。

  
当这样的场景在整个海拉尔上演的时候你在哪里。日复一日。年复一年。你去哪儿了？

  
他保持沉默，最后一声痛苦的叫喊止于令人作呕的咯咯声，它的主人无疑被自己的血呛住了。

  
他去哪儿了？他为什么不帮忙？他刚刚才知道原因，为什么他记不起来了？这些问题涌上了他的心头，他继续思考。

  
**你去哪了，勇者？**

  
林克的眼睛猛地睁开，有那么一瞬间，他完全迷失了自己在哪里。他不再在血淋淋的田野里奔跑，也不再在客店的床上。

  
他迅速坐了起来，心在耳边怦怦直跳，试图抵抗一阵恐慌。最初的恐惧只持续了几秒钟，他认出了他在哪里。

  
他爬了起来，脚下那块石头粗糙的质地摩擦着他的脚，他从塔罗.尼席神庙的阴影里走了出来。俯瞰卡卡利科村，清晨的第一缕阳光照射在周围的群山上，呈现出一片宁静。  
他能记得的最后一件事就是慢慢地睡着了，被昨夜的庆祝活动弄得筋疲力尽。他不记得自己曾经醒过来，也不记得曾经走到这里。

  
他不再犹豫，径直回到旅馆，谢天谢地似乎还没有人出来走动。也许昨晚的宴会使他们今天睡过头了。他心存感激地想。

  
他小心翼翼地走向客栈，尽一切努力不吵醒前台的客栈老板，他蹑手蹑脚地回到他被分配到的房间。他小心翼翼地踮着脚尖走在木地板上，只有当门在他身后小心地关上时，他才放松下来。

  
他倒在地上，让困惑淹没了自己。双腿摊开在地面上，双手紧捂着脸，手掌紧紧地贴着眼睛，他的思绪飞快地转动着。  
到底发生了什么？为什么他会在半夜起来？为什么——

  
一个声音在他身后低语，打断了他的思绪。他的头转过去然后，以最不体面的姿势，他手忙脚乱地从门口逃开了。那个声音又悄悄地在他耳边低语起来，他站了起来，异常警觉。窃窃私语声继续着，那声音太低了，他听不清楚在说什么。他用双手紧紧地捂住耳朵，但是那声音依然存在，只是变成了可怕的嗡嗡声。

这到底是怎么回事？

  
他没有机会进一步思考这个问题，那噪音完全停止了。

  
他把手从耳朵上拿开，心不在焉地开始在脖子后面摩擦。

  
死亡闪电印记摸起来很冰冷，而且似乎轻轻搏动着。他本能地知道，无论他发生了什么事，都是因为这个。

  
他双臂交叉，坐在床上低着头，想着米达的话语。这是他最终无法隐藏的症状的开始吗？他叹了口气，抻了抻脖子，试图摆脱这种想法。

  
他不得不继续，别无选择。

  
除了继续下去，别无选择。

  
即便如此，他还是忍不住想起了米达给他的那个小小的、不起眼的瓶子。他希望对他来说这只是一闪而过的念头。

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达翻阅着那些陈旧的书，小心翼翼地避免损坏那些陈旧的折角书页。

  
像往常一样，英帕帮助了她。几个小时前，她在帕雅的协助下，向她提供了一叠叠档案资料。

  
正如她的天性，塞尔达立刻就像孩子渴求糖果一样一样对这些信息进行了分析。她阅读了来自卡卡利科村的第一手资料，这些资料是关于那些灾厄加农出现的目击者们的。她发现了描述怪物造成的特殊伤口的护理和治疗的医疗文件。

  
一页又一页，她了解了她的人民在她不在的时候所遭受的折磨。

  
她不得不再一次坚强起来，一遍又一遍地阅读记录。一次又一次地停下来，让自己冷静一下。她为了一个目标阅读这些材料，不能让心痛打乱她。她知道她有时间为逝去或永远改变的生命而悲伤。但不是现在，不是现在。

  
在第五本书中，她终于找到了她一直在寻找的东西。但她不能说她对自己的发现感到满意。一页又一页的内容描述了死亡闪电的症状，关于如何减轻痛苦，如何正确处理感染者的尸体。甚至还有一些插图来描绘疫病在几周内的蔓延情况。从一开始只是皮肤上的一个变暗的印记，到最后阶段，这些患者看起来更像一个怪物，而不是一个人。

  
但是没有关于治疗的记录，甚至没有关于失败的尝试的记录。

  
就像希多告诉她卓拉族的档案一样，这些信息十分全面又令人不安。她把这本资料放在一边，留着以后再看。叹了口气，把注意力转回到面前的那堆纸上。

  
她的心情很沉重，但她不能动摇。她会哀悼百年来她的人民所承受的痛苦，会哀悼他们的死亡，会反复沉思她是如何辜负了他们，一旦林克死——

  
她用手拍了几下脸颊，留下些许刺痛感，她摇了摇头。

  
没有时间去想这些阴暗的想法了。

  
林克还活着，还需要她的帮助。她不能再让自己辜负他了。

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
在那天夜里梦游之后，林克发现自己如果不锁门的话，他就不愿休息。日子一天天过去，他发现他除了需要吃东西和上厕所的时候，越来越难以离开他的房间。

  
在他梦游回来的第三天，他觉得他最好把自己关在房间里。

  
多朗和另外两名途经村庄的旅行者邀请他一起参加狩猎活动。他欣然接受了，认为呼吸点新鲜空气对他有好处。

  
尽管前一天晚上他只睡了几个小时，但他还是在黎明前就醒了，他们在卡卡利科村周围的树林里打猎。狩猎需要让猎手保持死一般的沉默，林克对此非常感激。

  
一个小时后，他们发现了一个值得猎杀的目标:一头大公鹿，就站在他们前面三十英尺的地方。林克第一个发现了它，示意其他三人停下来，并默默地向其他人示意。多朗竖起大拇指示意他射箭。他是第一个发现的人，这样才公平。

  
林克点点头，搭了一支箭，小心翼翼地保持安静。

  
公鹿弹了弹耳朵，走了几步，然后低下头，可能是想咬一口草。林克把弓向后拉，瞄准它的心脏。

  
就在它准备放箭的时候，公鹿抬起了头，它僵住了。

  
在几秒钟之内，它的头完全改变了，鹿的脸不知怎么的已经完全腐烂了。眼睛周围的皮肤凹陷下去，完全脱离了口鼻部，露出了下面灰白色的骨头。大概有几十只苍蝇围着它，低沉的嗡嗡声充斥着周围的空气，他几乎能闻到腐烂的气味。当它把注意力转向他时，他的手微微地颤抖着。

它的眼睛早已腐烂，从眼窝里掉了下来，盯着他，带着一种强烈的饥饿感盯着他。

他让箭飞了出去，箭射中了目标，这个生物惊叫一声倒下了。

  
"精彩！林克！我们去收拾你的猎物吧。"

  
他感到脑袋一阵晕眩，注意力迅速转向那个年长的男人，他感到很困惑，他没看见吗？那东西不是抓来吃的，它是某种怪物，在它杀死你之前，你需要杀死它。尽管如此，他一行的其他三个人还是毫无畏惧地靠近了这头怪兽。他把弓收回背上，跟在他们后面，警告他们不要靠近的话就在舌尖上。

  
但当他走近那只倒下的动物时，他看到的只是一只动物。他曾经那么肯定的怪物，却没有显示出腐烂的迹象。雄鹿黑色的眼睛盯着他，空洞而死气沉沉的，为什么他的感官要对他开这样残酷的玩笑？

  
"怎么了？你脸色突然好苍白。"

  
林克咽了口唾沫，把他的注意力从那双死气沉沉的玻璃般的眼睛上移开。

  
"没什么，只是有点累。"

  
当他们开始收拾猎物的时候，林克尽量不去理会他后颈明显的搏动，以及他耳边的低语声。

接下来的日子仿佛被一层雾笼罩。

  
薄雾笼罩着一个个不眠之夜，米达的药水似乎变得越来越没有效果，每天晚上他都在服用。

  
他想方设法得到的那一点可怜的睡眠充满了雾、痛苦和恐惧，从未有一次例外。

  
他礼貌地拒绝了村民们的邀请; 去钓鱼，在一个美好的日子去散步，和他们一起吃饭。他甚至拒绝了英帕和帕雅一起喝茶的邀请。他不想让自己的感官再次欺骗他，至少在他的房间里他知道所有东西的位置和内容。他知道逻辑的缺陷。但是每次他考虑冒险到外面走走时，他的思绪就会回到那只鹿和它死气沉沉的眼睛上。他的味觉似乎随着时间的推移而变得迟钝起来。到一定程度时，他的舌头似乎再也尝不出盐、蜂蜜或香料了，他没有了食欲，他发现自己在想，如果所有东西尝起来都没有味道，为什么要吃呢？吃饭已经变成了另一件苦差事，就像整理床铺或梳理头发一样。

  
仿佛薄雾一般，他知道窃窃私语不可能真正大到足以让他明白它在说什么。大部分都是废话，就像他以前知道的歌曲一样，但只有副歌部分反复播放。尽管如此，时不时还是有什么东西穿透了胡言乱语，刺中了他心中的痛处。一遍又一遍地问他 **'你去哪儿了，勇者?'** . 他很庆幸这种窃窃私语从未持续太久。

  
在他们到来的第九天，他终于花时间打开了行李。在最底层几乎被遗忘的地方，他找到了塞尔达几个星期前才送给他的日记。他把那本柔软的皮面书放在房间的书桌上，轻轻地擦着它。把仍然没有开封的墨水瓶也拿出来。

  
当把最后一件行李打开时，他又把目光投向了那本书，坐在书桌前思考了一会儿。

  
他把它翻到有字的一页，阅读他的最后一篇日记。他对自己以前关于炖肉和学做炖肉的沉思嗤之以鼻。他把羽毛笔拔出来，用力打开墨水瓶。翻开新的一页，一刻不停地写着。

  
我知道上一次我在这上面写东西的时候，我说我没有一个体面的方式来讲述我的故事。我想，现在正是试着解决这个问题的好时机。弄清楚如何诚实地面对这种感觉，即使只是写在纸上。  
在这么短的时间里发生了这么多的变化。  
有人告诉我我要死了。不是在什么战斗中，而是因为一点点淤泥。就因为一个小小的印记。  
真不敢相信这么小的东西竟然能产生这么大的影响。  
我不想死。我不想放弃。但是我拜访了勇气、智慧和力量之泉，什么也没发生。塞尔达公主试图使用她的封印能力。这不仅没有帮助，而且很痛，痛得我无法保持清醒。  
我知道我需要坚强。尽管我对以前的生活记忆寥寥无几，但我一直知道我必须坚强。但是，保持乐观的心态越来越难。装出一副勇者的样子，表现得一往如前的日子屈指可数。  
我知道英帕夫人说过我只要要求，就会得到帮助，但我甚至不知道要求什么。我想要的是不生病。想恢复健康。但是女神们也不知道是否有治愈的方法，更不用说在我死前帮助我了。  
在过去的几周里，我几乎每天睡觉都会做恶梦。我经常感到疲倦，但是我已经厌倦了试图入睡。我一直被展示可怕的事情，在那一刻一切都感觉如此真实。  
一直是我在这些梦中死去。直到最近我一直看到人们死去，无名无姓，常常死得面目全非。  
他们的尖叫声使我的心情沉重，即使在我醒着的时候想起也让我难受。我一直在想，我也许可以帮助他们。也许能救他们。  
我尽量不去想我现在的处境，但是无处不在提醒我。  
我开始听到一种低语声。我听不清它在说什么，即使我捂住耳朵也不会让我听得更清楚。我甚至开始看到一些我知道不可能是真实的东西。就在几天前我去打猎，看到一只看起来像怪物的鹿。它死了，腐烂了，充满恶意。我杀了它，在恐惧中杀死了它。但是当我走近的时候，发现那只是一只鹿。  
我不想承认，但是我很害怕。我很害怕。我不想死。

  
林克停止了写作，他的手抓住后颈，捏住他那块冰冷的肉。他低头看着自己的文字，墨水还是湿的，他不确定写作是让他感觉更好还是更糟。

  
他没有时间再想下去了，耳边又开始传来耳语声，他沮丧地呻吟起来。

又来了，他就不能有一点自己的时间吗！

  
他又疲惫又恼怒，迅速离开桌子，把束腰外衣拉过头顶扔在一边。他检查了门上的锁，确保它锁得紧紧的，然后从桌子的抽屉里抽出一瓶剩下的安眠药，他一口气喝光了整瓶药。他也不再需要换睡裤，因为这几天根本就没脱下过它。准备就绪后，他躺在床上，用枕头捂住自己的头。

  
虽然枕头对他脑海里的杂音没有任何帮助，但它确实挡住了透过窗帘傍晚的光线。即使睡眠也肯定会让他焦躁不安，但他还是要试试。那该死的窃窃私语！

  
没过多久，药水开始起作用，对抗这个看不见的敌人，他取得了一点点微小胜利。他渐渐睡着了。

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达躺在帕雅房间的地板上，周围散落着文件。她把一缕头发从脸上拂走，她的长发现在还披在一边的肩膀上，辫子已经乱了。她۾视了一遍笔记，打了个哈欠。

  
"公主，公主殿下，你在上面吗?" 帕雅穿过门口，塞尔达的注意力被她吸引到了房门。

  
"晚上好，帕雅。"她向女孩打招呼，立刻转身回去工作。

  
"公主，你怎么还没睡？太晚了... ..."

  
塞尔达有意把注意力集中在她一直用作参考的那本书，读着同样的一句话，感觉像是读了第二十遍。

  
自从她来到这里，她一直在不停地阅读和搜索这些文件，但是仍然没有任何具体的东西可以回报她的努力。一种似曾相识的念头在她的脑海里不断浮现出来，让她觉得痛苦地熟悉。她曾经有多年时间致力于开启她的封印能力，但还是太迟了。

  
然而，她给自己的这项任务有一个更为紧迫的时间。她没有时间休息，她知道她必须做些什么。她要找到这些信息，然后把它们拼凑起来。

  
"公主，求您了，我们去睡觉吧..."

  
"不用了，谢谢你，帕雅。我还有一本书要读。如果你需要我搬到楼下也行。我可以凑合的。

  
"塞尔达的语调无意中有些生硬，这些词语离开她的嘴唇时，她感到有些畏缩。

  
她叹了口气，换了一个坐着的姿势。她真的已经对人际交往生疏了。

  
"我很抱歉，帕雅，我不能那么说。让我再试一次: 我想在这儿再多呆一会儿。如果你需要我搬到楼下你好睡觉，我很乐意这么做。"

  
帕雅摇摇头，双手合十。

  
"公主，没事的。求求您，我只是我看到您工作有多努力。您对您的工作和我对我的工作一样投入。我不知道您一直在研究什么，但没有什么比睡个好觉更重要。"

  
塞尔达尽量保持面无表情，注意不要让自己的双手因为揪心而扭在一起。这的确比休息更重要。

  
但是她怎样才能在不泄露林克发生了什么事的情况下表达出来呢？

  
"帕雅——"

  
塞尔达没有说完，房子里响起了一阵急促的敲门声。他们都看向房门，又一阵敲门声来了，她们迅速走下楼梯。

  
帕雅打开了门的时候英帕就被叫醒了，在她那个年纪这样的精神头不常见。

  
门外，客栈的奥利脸色苍白，惊慌失措，他向她们打招呼。

  
"奥利，怎么了?"英帕问道，塞尔达没有想到她能那么迅速地向门口走来。

  
“英…英帕夫人，那…那房间，我的天啊，房间里喧闹不止…我…我尝试去开门，但门从里面锁住了，我最后不得不把锁撞开了…好多东西，所有东西都被打坏了…”

  
"奥利，拜托，深呼吸，告诉我发生了什么事。" 英帕打断了他。

  
年轻人深深地吸了一口气，继续说。

  
"是林克大师，英帕夫人。在我进去之前，他好像在房间里和别人打架。这个房间... ... 所有的东西都被毁了，他好像在里面挣扎，然后就这么走了。"

  
一阵突如其来的寒意裹住了塞尔达的心脏，她的呼吸在胸口凝固了。

[五].虚假的希望

  
林克走在一条他不认识的小路上，枯死的树木伸向他周围永无止境的黑暗天空。空气很冷，冰冷，他的呼吸从嘴里呼出就变成一团团白气。

  
他沿着这条小路走下去，他赤裸的双脚在又冷又湿的淤泥里几乎冻冰了。

  
他沿着小路走着，聆听着死寂森林的声音，那些话语比空气更寒冷。

  
**"受苦吧... 和我们一起受苦。" "感受它... 感受我们的痛苦。"**

**"你去哪儿了？勇者，你去哪儿了?"**

  
他看到无数的尸体与树根纠缠在一起，每一个都以自己的方式死得奇形怪状。

  
深陷的腐烂的眼睛凝视着他，嘴巴张开，伴随着痛苦的最后的尖叫，每张脸的皮肤都变成了令人作呕的灰色。烧焦的手臂伸向天空，那烧焦的尸体仍然试图逃离他们黑色的坟墓。

  
一个孩子的头仅仅靠着连着的一点点皮垂到脖子上，那些尸体的头发被染成了红色，他们的脸被可怕的一击打凹了下去。

  
一个可能曾经是个女人的尸体从地上的淤泥中睁着一双无神的眼睛凝视着天空，她的头发在脖子上交错着，结成一团。

  
尸体一个接一个地以不自然的方式܀曲着躺着，脊柱折断，胳膊脱臼，腿和树根牢牢纠缠着。

  
林克继续往前走，每看到一个噩梦般的景象，他的眼睛就会垂下，那些低语，就像一把刀刃一样，每个字都在他的心中回响。

  
**"为什么不帮我们?"**

  
**"你去哪儿了，勇者?"**

  
**"好痛，好痛。"**

**"尝尝我们的痛苦，勇者"**

**"承受我们的痛苦。"**

**"你去哪儿了，勇者?"**

  
他们的声音在周围响起，既刺耳，又可怕地震耳欲聋。

  
他们的眼睛，没有眼球，凹陷，灼伤，膨胀，腐烂，都盯着他。成千上万双眼睛注视着他，默默地恳求他帮助他们，拯救他们，问他去了哪里。

  
这... 这都是他的错。他是勇者。他为什么不帮助他们？他去哪儿了？

  
**"这本不会发生......"**

  
**"... 如果你在这里。"**

  
林克看着他们的手臂伸长，伸展到非人的长度，他们的手指在他走路的时候抓挠着，挖进他手臂的皮肤里。每一个碰到他的手指都会割破他的肉体，他的内心的某些部分很热烈认同这样一个事实: 他最终因为自己的失败而受到了惩罚。

  
**"你应得的。"**

**"你怎么能当勇者呢?"**

  
**"感受我们的痛苦。"**

**"烂人" "你看着我们死了。"**

**"让我们死吧。"**

  
**"让我们死吧。"**

**"你为什么要让我们死?"**

  
他的手臂开始刺痛，这是真实的，如此真实，这是他罪有应得——

  
按照过去几周的惯例，林克突然惊醒。

他不是坐在客栈舒适的床上，而是坐在卡卡利科村的公墓里，像上床睡觉时一样赤裸着上身，手里拿着一把锋利的小刀。

  
他扔掉了小刀，当他意识到梦中的疼痛似乎是真实存在的时候，他的手在颤抖。他的手臂，尤其集中在他的上臂的肌肉上，布满了伤口和抓痕，同的大小和深度的伤口，它们还是新鲜的，还在流血，这让他感到非常害怕。

他站了起来，无法抑制自己的恐惧，他环顾四周。

  
又来了，为什么这种事又发生了？他什么时候醒来的？他不记得这么做过。他绝不会这么做。

  
他为什么要这么做？

  
**看看我能让你做什么，勇者。你能想象我还会让你在睡梦中做什么吗？当你放松警惕的时候，你可以更好地听我的命令。**

  
耳语开始在他耳边响起来，他之前听到的几乎都是模模糊糊的，而现在却听得清清楚楚，就像在他的噩梦中一样。

  
他把胳膊环抱在胸前，双手冰凉，因为冰冷的血而变得滑腻不堪，他往村庄走去，思绪飞快运转着。

  
也许没有人注意到他不见了。

  
也许他可以把自己弄干净。

  
也许没有人需要看到这个。

  
也许他不需要让人们担心。

  
也许他可以假装这只是他噩梦的一部分。

  
**我可不这么认为，孩子。你是勇者。你太重要了，别人不会看不到你对自己做了什么的。你犯的每个错误都会被他们的眼睛盯着。**

  
"闭嘴，给我闭嘴!"他用嘶哑的声音低声说，试图平息不断升起的恐慌。

  
他会想出办法的，他只需要在不被发现的情况下回到自己的房间。

  
当他绕过将墓地与村庄的其他地方隔离开的那个山角，他听到人们在呼唤他，一个声音明显地从其他声音中跳了出来。

  
"林克! ？林克，你在哪里？”

  
"公主，我真的必须要求您回到英帕夫人家里去。如果有人袭击林克大人，我们不能冒险让您——"

"我已经说过我不会这么做的，多朗，现在请帮帮我吧——林克，你在哪里？”

  
**我想知道，当她看到这一切时，她会怎么想你？**

  
他咽下喉咙里的肿块，贴近附近的树影。女神们，事情为什么就不能简单点呢？现在整个村子的人都在找他... ... 他不可能偷偷溜回自己的床上。

  
随着灯笼微弱的光芒越来越近，他做出了一个决定，竭尽全力克服了内心深处的恐惧。他舔着干裂的嘴唇喊了出来，恼怒地听到自己的声音这么虚弱。

  
"我在这儿。"

  
灯光在他的声音中停了下来，立刻转向他的方向，他周围的影子忽隐忽现。

  
"林克，谢天谢地，你在这儿。"塞尔达冲过来，把灯笼高高举过头顶，想尽可能照亮他。

  
他避开灯光，背靠着树，一阵羞耻的浪潮冲来，威胁着要掐死他，他竭尽全力躲在黑暗中。

  
手仍然紧紧抓住胳膊，他能够感觉到鲜血在他的皮肤上缓缓流动。女神啊，如果他能…

  
"林克大师，大家都很担心你。从你在客栈的房间看来，好像你被袭击了。请和我们一起回村子吧。看到你平安无事，大家都会很高兴的。"

  
**他们考虑到所有的可能性了吗？什么样的人才会跑到墓地去割自己的血肉？孩子，当他们看到那些血的时候，他们会怎么想？**

  
林克尽最大努力把那个声音推到脑海深处，他全身都在颤抖。

  
"林克？林克，求你了，你为什么不到灯光里来呢?"塞尔达问道，仅仅靠近了一点点距离。

  
他听出她说那些话的时候声音中带着恐惧。

  
"我——"他又咽下喉咙里的一个结, "我不想让你看到我，看到这样的我。请... 回村子去吧，别管我。我保证很快就回来......"

  
他无法说完这个想法，无法用语言表达清楚他不想让他们看到的东西。

  
他可以听到那个优雅的脚步声走近他，在光线照在他身上的时候他背过头去，他用胳膊紧紧抱住自己，他知道自己的手不够大，无法掩盖住他那可怜的皮肉所承受的那些令人厌恶的鲜血和瘀伤。

  
他听到塞尔达发出惊讶的喘息声，她把灯笼递给多朗，灯光摇晃了一会儿。当她拉近他们之间的距离时，他不敢看她一眼。

  
"林克... ... 林克，发生什么事了？你浑身是血。" 她的声音很柔和，充满了他觉得自己不值得的关心。

  
在她温柔的触摸下，他的肩膀颤抖着，嘴巴紧闭成一条细线。他不能哭，不能哭，不能在这里，不能在这时。

  
**你这样的人配不上她。你根本就不是你表现出来的那样。从此以后她再也不会像以前一样看你了。**

  
他身子往下沉，躲开那只放在他肩膀上的手，在树根处紧紧蜷缩成一团，用双手捂住脸。他感到塞尔达也和他一起蹲了下来，靠得很近，近得足以感觉到她的存在。

  
"林克，请说话吧，我们想帮你。到底发生了什么？是什么把你弄成这样的?"这次是多朗在说话，他移动着灯笼，试图让更多的光线投射到他身上。

  
他试着不让自己哆嗦，眼睛一直盯着泥土，他的话语卡在喉咙里。

  
**你的羞耻太可口了，孩子，这是你应得的。像你这样软弱的人怎么会成为勇者呢？**

  
"如果你现在还不能告诉我们，也没关系。我们... 我们应该送你去英帕家。我们可以给你清理干净然后..."

  
"是我干的。" 他终于说，无法掩饰自己声音中的愤怒和厌恶。

  
他们沉默了，随着他的小小的认罪而沉默，这是林克有生以来感受到的最沉重的沉默。他感觉自己随时都可能被淹死，在那种寂静中窒息而死。他们会恨他的，他们怎么会不恨呢？尤其是在经历了这样的事情之后。他们肯定会要求他离开，会知道他所在的任何地方都不会安全——  
一双胳膊轻轻地环绕着他的肩膀，一个柔软的额头靠在他的太阳穴上时，他的思绪停止了。

  
他在塞尔达温暖的体温围绕下无法控制地发抖，他的心在喉咙里砰砰直跳，从胸口挤出一声呜咽。

  
"多朗，请你告诉英帕，我们找到林克了。让她知道我和他在一起，我们都很安全。"

  
多朗停顿了一秒钟，但这一秒钟足以让林克感受到他未曾说出口的担忧：留下最后一个王族血脉和一个浑身发抖的，流血的，赤裸的男人在一起。

"当然，公主殿下。"

  
他后退的脚步声让林克松了一口气，他的身体颤抖得更厉害了，他强忍着落泪的冲动，那泪水是如此迫切地想落下来。当多朗的脚步声听不见后，他再次开口说话了。

  
"我很抱歉。" 即使隔着手，他的声音听起来还是带着哭腔的、微弱的、悲惨的。

  
塞尔达转过身来靠近他，把头靠近他的颈部。

  
"别这样，林克。你受伤了，你病了，而这一切都不是你的错。我希望我能替你分担一点痛苦。我真希望能减轻你的痛苦，哪怕只是一点点。"

  
他把手从脸上移开，仍然不愿意看着她，因为泪水快要从他的眼睛里掉出来了。他试探地把脸颊贴在她的头上，专注于感受她柔软的头发，尽量不去理会他耳朵里那讨厌的耳语，不幸的是，他已经开始习惯这种声音了。

  
**她比你好太多太多了，孩子。你知道这一点，然而仍然对她有感觉。你是个多么可怕的男人啊。**

  
"我能问一下... ... 发生了什么事吗?"她问道，轻轻从他身边移开一点，把注意力转向他的脸。

  
仿佛过了好几个钟头，他才觉得自己足够镇静，可以说话了。

  
"说实话，我也不确定。我，嗯…我喝了安眠药，然后上床睡觉，然后——"

  
**——抓，抠自己胳膊上的皮肤——**

  
"——接下来我知道的就是，我在墓地里醒来，手里有一把刀，我想，我立刻把它扔掉了。

  
我甚至都不记得我起床了。塞尔达，如果我再做这样的事情怎么办？如果我做了什么更，更糟糕的事呢——"

  
塞尔达嘘声打断他说话，她的呼吸温暖地靠在他的肩膀上，使他稍微平静下来。

  
"这不是你的错。这些都不是。我..."

  
就在这时，多朗回来了，灯笼的光亮随着他的到来亮起来。

  
"公主，我已经把你的位置和林克大师的情况告诉了英帕夫人。除了你们两个，她把所有人都叫回了旅馆。在我回到那儿之前，你还需要什么吗?"

  
冰冷的恐惧在他的胃里打了一个结，使他感到羞愧难当。当然... ... 当然，英帕已经做出决定，现在她有责任告诉村民他的情况。

  
**为什么不呢？你正在变成一个危险人物，为什么有人想让你留下来？**

  
林克把脸从塞尔达头顶挪开，塞尔达也暂时放开他，专心和多朗说话。

  
"不用了，谢谢你，多朗。如果有人需要找我们的话，林克和我很快就会回到英帕的住处的。"

  
林克能感觉到有点年纪的男人的目光在他身上停留了很久，然后又慢慢跑开了。另一波厌恶情绪席卷而来，他胃里寒冷的结变得酸涩起来，眼睛后面的压力也越来越大。

  
他会对其他村民说什么？当他们知道了他的所作所为后，他们会怎么想？他会怎么样？当他们要求他离开时，他能去哪里呢——

  
塞尔达转过身来，把一只手放在他的前臂上轻轻地捏了捏，他的思绪再次停止了。他闭了一会眼睛，把注意力集中在她那只温暖的手上，全身心扑在上面。

  
当他睁开眼睛时，视线被泪水模糊了，但他拒绝让痛苦压倒他。即使在如此令人尴尬的情况下，他仍然是海拉尔的勇者，他不得不这么做。

  
"我很抱歉，公主。这不是... 我不该..."

  
他手臂上的那只手又轻轻地捏了一下。

  
"就像我之前说的，别这样说，林克。在事情变成这样之前，我应该多帮助你的。我一直忙于寻找救你的方法，以至于忘记了在现在就应该帮助你。你一直... 你一直都是一个试图默默忍受痛苦的人。你总是把别人的需要和感受置于自己的需要和感受之前。即使是在这种情况下，你还是这么无私，所以请你，就这一次，林克，也让你自己自私一点吧。"

"我不能，公主。我是勇者。我，我不应该让任何人看到我这个样子。你不应该看到我这个样子。这…这不是我的职责——"

  
塞尔达做了一个亲密的手势，正常情况下，这会让他的脸涨得通红，她把手从他的前臂上移开，用手轻轻地托住他的脸颊，把他的话打断了。林克本能地靠向那个触感上，突然痛苦地意识到他是多么渴望一个安慰的抚摸。她以同样的温柔的动作把他的脸转向她，正视着他的眼睛。

  
"林克，请听我说，你要知道我说的都是实话。今晚这个村子里没有人有义务去找你。但是他们这么做了。他们这么做，不是因为你是勇者，而是因为你就是你。他们想帮助你，因为你是林克，而不仅仅因为你拯救了世界。请让他们帮助你，让我帮助你吧。不是作为公主而帮，而是作为你的朋友，作为塞尔达。"

  
听到她的话，他呼吸停住了，他试图给她一个微笑以表示谢意。但是相反，他眼睛周围的皮肤变得很紧，无法阻止他突然决堤的，颤抖的哭泣。他更加用力地靠着那只仍然托着自己脸颊的手，最后的最后，他让自己哭了出来。

  
林克一次又一次地道歉。为了什么，他不能确定。

  
塞尔达一次又一次地原谅了他。为了谁或为了什么，她也不知道。

  
他们在树下坐了好一会儿，哭声弥散在夜晚的空气中。

  
他们坐在那里，不是作为公主和勇者。

  
而是作为塞尔达和林克。

  
\---------------------------------------------------

  
多朗默默地看着卡卡里科的居民们聚集在客栈里。几个年长的村民坐在接待台旁边的床上，试图抑制他们瞌睡的哈欠，但失败了。其他人站在四周，眼睛时不时地向门口望去，等待着英帕夫人带着他们的期待回来。低声的交谈弥漫在空气中，气氛混乱而忧虑。

  
一大早就被从床上叫起来去寻找海拉尔的勇者已经很稀奇了，但是英帕夫人在宣布找到林克后又要开一次村民大会，这更稀奇。

  
客栈的大门一打开，每个人的头都转向那个声音，所有的窃窃私语立刻停止了。进来的是英帕，她仍然穿着睡衣，头发梳成睡觉时的辫子。她一跨过房间的门槛，问题就开始了。

  
"英帕夫人，请问为什么要召开这次会议？这是怎么回事?"

  
"告诉我们，林克大师没事吧?"

  
"他被攻击了吗？奥利说他的房间被洗劫一空。"

"你认为是依盖队干的吗?"

  
她举起手，打断了周围所有的谈话。

  
"请大家安静。我可以绝对肯定地告诉你们，他没有受到袭击。"

"但是他的房间——" "一团糟，是的，我知道。"英帕轻轻地打断了奥利。

  
多朗看见年轻人羞涩地摸着脖子，显得很尴尬。

  
"我召开这次会议的原因是有双重目的的。我很乐意回答你们可能有的任何问题，但是在我们继续之前，有一个关于今晚发生的事实需要说出来。要说出来并不容易，所以我就直说了。勇者病了，他病得非常非常严重。"

  
村民们惊慌失措地互相看着，她继续说着，没有一个人说话。

  
"在他与灾厄加农的战斗中，他被恶兽的毒液感染了。自从他与病魔抗争以来，病魇就一直在他体内慢慢发作。就像这场灾难是海拉尔的寄生虫一样，它的恶意也是那些被它触碰到的人的寄生虫。它会慢慢地改变他，完全取代他，并最终杀死他。正是这件事把大家都从床上叫起来。"

  
还没等英帕说完，窃窃私语又开始了，每个声音都带着怀疑。

  
"奶奶，难道我们就不能帮帮他吗？肯定有什么我们能做的吗?"

  
令人惊讶的是，帕雅是第一个说话声音大到可以被听到的人，她的声音带着痛苦。

  
英帕闭上眼睛，悲伤地叹了口气。

  
"帕雅，我亲爱的，他被组成加农生命的黑暗所感染。许多年前，还有其他人也被同样的恶意感染，他们中的许多人来自我们的村庄。从来没有找到治愈它的方法，在那个邪恶力量来到这个世界的一个世纪里中都没有。"

  
就在这时，房间里爆发出一阵嘈杂声，几乎每个村民同时开始向英帕或彼此提出问题。

  
然而，多朗保持沉默，沉思着，对周围的讨论毫不参与。他真希望他的眼睛在黑暗中捉弄了他。他恳求女神们他没有看到那个年轻人肩颈上黑色闪电的印记。但是英帕夫人的话证实了他的猜测，他的心沉了下去。几年前，当他还是依盖队的一名新成员时，有一个同伴为了显示她对伟大的加农的献身精神，故意让自己染上了这种病。她偷偷溜进了城堡，几个星期后又回来了，脸上有黑色闪电状的印记。她谈到灾厄给她带来的未来胜利的幻象。她告诉他们她看待世界的视角已经变化了，死亡闪电使她能够看到事物的本来面目。

  
死亡，腐烂，黑暗。

  
可盖大人表面上为这个女人对事业的奉献而欢欣鼓舞，称赞她是一个值得效仿的榜样。他同时派她去寻找一个城镇，任何一个城镇都行，并且死在那里，这样加农的影响力就可以传播开来。

  
当时多朗对这个女人愿意牺牲自己的意愿印象深刻。他记得当时自己想，如果能为这场灾难而献出自己的生命，那该多好啊？

  
他现在知道了，可盖根本不希望她死在依盖队的藏身处，不希望疾病在他们的队伍中传播，减少他们的人数。他成长了了，变得更聪明了，现在他知道就像他在依盖队学到的大多数东西一样，这只不过是美化他人苦难的一个借口而已。

  
他不希望任何人经历林克所经历的事情，除了那个要为他妻子的死负责的人。

  
他从沉思中被带了出来，他周围人群的嘈杂再一次被英帕打断了。

  
"请大家保持冷静。我今晚让你们来这里不是为了让你们恐慌，而是为了让你们做好准备。

  
勇者要求在卡卡利科村度过他的余生，不管这段时间有多长。他从未隐瞒过自己的意图，他在从卓拉领地回来的第一天就来找我，向我解释发生在他身上的事情。" "可是英帕夫人,"卡多开始说, "为什么不早点告诉我们呢？我们要是知道肯定能更好地帮助他吧?"

  
他说话的时候，几个人点头表示同意。

  
"我理解你的担心，卡多，但是也请你理解，勇者要求我在我认为有必要说些什么之前对他的情况保密。他向我提出这个要求，他自己也承认了，在绝对必要之前，他不想让这个村庄的人们担心，也不想让你们知道他的病情。"

  
房间里沉默了一会儿，奥利又开口说话了。

  
"难道我们不应该担心吗？英帕夫人，他的房间不只是一团糟而已，而是被摧毁了，由于它所遭受的破坏，它可能需要一个月的时间才能再次出租。如果您告诉我们是他自己造成的这些伤害，他自己不能对这种疾病造成的后果负责，我们怎么能确定他不会再出现同样的情况呢？我们怎样才能——"

"奥利，你是要我们抛弃他吗？在他为海拉尔做了那么多之后?"杂货店老板特里萨扬起眉毛打断了他的话。

  
"我是说——" "不仅仅是海拉尔，他一个人就为这个村庄做了这么多！你知道他就是那个在我的咕咕鸡跑丢时帮我抓住她们的人，对吧?" 卡多说。

  
"是的，我知道卡多——" "他还给我带来了萤火虫，就因为我说我想看看它们!" 拉兹莉插话道。

  
"好吧，那就......"

  
"奶奶的传家宝被偷了以后，他也和我呆在一起，就因为我说我害怕！当我要求他的时候，他毫不犹豫地帮助了我。" 帕雅又开口说话了。

  
"不，请大家等一下！请不要误解我。只是... 我们怎么保证我们的安全？我们怎样才能保证他的安全？英帕夫人，你说过这个疾病，这个死亡闪电，它会改变他，对吗？谁能保证他下次不会攻击人，而不仅仅是无生命的物体呢?"

  
多朗面无表情，脑海中浮现出鲜血和皮肤割碎的画面。当他想起林克承认那些伤口是自己亲手造成的时候，是多么的羞愧，他的心沉了下去。

  
他想到这个年轻人从来没有向任何人透露过他过去与依盖队的关系，甚至向公主也没有。他从来没有向多朗索要过任何东西作为驱逐那个威胁到多朗生命和家人的依盖队队员的回报。他向他保证任何人都会这样做的，他只是在正确的时间出现在正确的地点而已。

林克难道没有意识到他这一次的善意对多朗和他的小家庭意味着什么吗？

  
他想起可可是如何一次又一次地问他是否知道勇者什么时候会再来和她玩——‘他甚至连捉迷藏都比可可好，爸爸！’

  
他想起了可可是如何兴奋地告诉他林克说她的咖喱很好吃，并自言自语地想下一步该做什么——‘也许可可可以给他做一个馅饼！爸爸，你觉得他喜欢馅饼吗？‘——他的脑子里充斥着这些想法，这些记忆，这些林克无私地一次又一次做出的善意的举动。他从不要求任何回报，如此确信任何人都会做同样的事情，相信世界上最好的存在，使多朗已经冰冷的心回心转意。

  
"我来看守他。"

  
这是他进客栈以来第一次说话，人群一下子鸦雀无声。当他直接对英帕说话的时候，他没有注意到其他村民的奇怪表情。

  
“他若认为我可以的话、我就会看守他。我会一直保护他直到最后。"

  
不管是不是勇者，多朗认为像林克这样善良的人不应该孤身一人面对死亡。

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达竭尽全力不去注意林克手臂上干涸的血迹，这个场面与一个世纪前的画面痛苦地重合了。他躺在她怀里奄奄一息，血染红了她的手指，把他的蓝色外衣染成了深深的红色。她尽量不让自己在他每声抽泣响起时感到心痛。他的内心仿佛有一道水坝崩塌了，每次他的眼泪开始平息下来，他的面部就会绷紧，他的肩膀就会颤抖，然后他又重新开始哭泣。在黑暗中，她把他带到英帕的家，他们的胳膊挎在一起。村子里异常安静，唯一还亮着的灯光是从英帕的房子和远处的客栈照出来的。没过多久，他们就来到了房子的阁楼卧室。在她离开的地方，档案和记录文件仍然散落在地板上。

  
"哦，对不起弄得这么乱，林克，请在帆布床上坐下吧。"

  
塞尔达离开他，迅速从地板上收拾起文件，然后有点唐突地把它们堆在房间角落里帕雅的桌子上。她这么做的时候，林克坐了下来，双臂环抱着胸，泪水慢慢地从脸颊上滚落。

她把注意力转向床边的橱柜，开始在里面翻找她需要的东西。"啊哈！我们找到了。" 塞尔达故作得意地说，从橱柜里拿出几卷绷带、纱布和一瓶绿色治疗药膏。

  
她的双臂满满当当，跪在林克坐的地方，小心翼翼地把每样东西放在他身边，然后开始工作。

  
她把洗脸盆里的清水倒在一块布上，示意林克把他的一只胳膊给她。

  
他摇摇头，试图用手掌根部擦去眼泪。

  
她发出嘘声让他安静下来，把他离她最近的那只手握在自己的手里，轻轻地捏着。

  
"没关系，林克。我不必总是当公主，就像你不必总是当勇者一样。让我帮你一次吧。"

  
塞尔达看着他的面部表情再次绷紧，泪水更快地流下来，他回握住她的手。

  
她尽可能快速而轻柔地清理，不想给他带来任何不适。她知道这是不可能的，她洗去了他干涸的血迹，内心在畏缩。在房间里灯火通明的光线下，她可以看到他的受伤情况有多么糟糕。

  
虽然他大多数的自残都是表面伤，但其中有些伤口很深，她可以清楚地看到他皮肤下的白色组织。这些深深的，张牙舞爪的伤痕今后也会伴随他了。

  
她快速地做了一个祈求给她更多力量的祷告，平静地咽了口唾沫，继续处理伤口。

  
他的手臂上的伤口被清理干净后，塞尔达打开装着软膏的瓶子，并用不熟练的手法涂抹在他的伤口上。当她碰到他的时候，他明显跳了一下，她停顿下来，希望她没有弄疼他。

  
"很凉。" 他一边用空着的那只手背擦着鼻子一边说。

  
"哦，那样的话，我们试试这个。" 不需要进一步的说明，她在双手之间抹了一些药膏，把它们揉在一起捂热。

  
她重新开始，很快在他的手臂上涂上一层粘粘的药膏，在伤口最深的地方抹的厚一点。当她用绷带包扎他手臂上受伤最重的部位时，她能够看到一些小伤口已经开始愈合。

  
她对他另一边手臂默默地重复着同样的工序，然后用一块没用过的抹布擦了擦手。

  
"好了，也许并不完美，但目前应该可以了。你在这儿呆一会儿，我给你找件衣服，好吗?" 她等着他点头回应，站起来离开了房间。

  
她轻轻地走下楼梯，趁着这个机会让自己深深地吸了一口气，然后开始颤抖。

  
她知道自己不能停留在自己的痛苦中徘徊，不能停留于看着林克这么受折磨，尤其在他如此迫切地需要支持的时候。她又深深地吸了一口气，希望这样能稳定下她的情绪。她下定决心要帮助林克，而现在如果她把自己弄成多愁善感的一团乱，她就什么忙都帮不上。她可以给自己一点时间思考，但现在不是时候。

  
怀着同样的想法，她在楼下的壁橱里翻找自己的灰色睡衣，希望能找到适合林克穿的衣服。

  
几分钟后，她从衣橱的最里面，拿出一件洗了太多次的灰色睡衣。塞尔达把它举起来检查，它大得滑稽，但现在也只能这样了。

她爬上楼梯时，迎接她的是与她离开时略有不同的景象。林克仍然坐在床上，希卡石板紧握在他的手中。虽然眼睛充血肿胀，脸色也红一块白一块的，但她高兴地注意到他的眼泪似乎终于止住了。

  
"如果有点大，我很抱歉，不是这件的话你就得穿英帕的睡袍了，我想你可能会更喜欢这个。

  
" 她说话的时候，他的注意力突然转移到了她身上，在那一刻他看起来很迷茫，塞尔达的心又开始刺痛。

  
"谢谢。" 他一边说，一边把希卡石板放在一边，从她手上拿走了束腰外衣。

  
他迅速地把它拉过头顶，正如她所料，那衣服大得他几乎可以在里面游泳。袖子比胳膊长了六英寸，领口几乎比他的锁骨大了整整三英寸，下摆垂到膝盖以下。她发现自己在笑，因为他似乎在思索着过长的袖子，他的手来回摆动，使长出的袖子舞起来。

  
"是的，这绝对大了。"他一面徒劳地调整睡衣的领口，一面严肃地说。

  
他话音刚落，塞尔拉忍不出笑得喷出响亮的鼻息，她捂住了嘴和鼻子，脸上立即涌上难为情的红潮。

  
林克的注意力转向那声音，一缕微笑出现在他布满泪痕的脸上。

"你... 你刚才是不是哼了一声?"

  
她摇了摇头，但双手之下又爆发出一声认罪的笑声。

  
"我——我道歉，只是，你刚刚说话的方式太严肃了，一板一眼的——"她咯咯地笑了起来，脑子里又出现了他刚刚那句"是的，这绝对大了"。

"别难为情，能听到你的笑声真好。" 他的笑容很细微，但它就在那里，如果他能一直保持这种微笑的话，塞尔达愿意让自己的鼻子一次又一次发出那种不雅的声音。

  
塞尔达把手转向脸颊，脸还是通红。

  
“谢谢你，林克。不过我还是要道歉，用鼻子哼哼可不是我做过的最淑女的事情。”

  
他耸耸肩，再次拿起希卡石板，重新激活屏幕。"也许是对公主来说，但是对塞尔达来说呢？她也觉得这不像淑女吗?"

  
她又换了一个姿势，手托着下巴，做出一个夸张的动作然后坐在他身边，假装在思考他的问题。

  
"谢谢你能注意到，既然你提到了，我相信这对塞尔达来说是完全可以接受的。"

  
他用轻微的哼声回答了她，他脸上那美妙的微笑越来越少，注意力仍然粘在石板上。她不用费力把头探过去就能看到他正在浏览自己在旅途中拍摄的照片，其中一张照片吸引了她的眼球。

  
"哦，等一下，倒回去。啊，是的，就是那个!"她用手指着屏幕说。

  
石板上有一个美丽的浅水池，上面有着一棵正在盛开粉红色花的树，它的背景是俯瞰着的广阔的海拉尔的原野。

"我一直想问问你关于这张照片的事。这张照片是在哪拍的？这地方看起来好漂亮！"

  
他沉默了一会儿，脸上开始闪烁出微笑。

  
"它在萨托利山上。附近的马厩里有传言说偶尔会在山顶发现一种奇怪的生物。我想去亲眼看看。"

"你找到了吗?"

  
林克摇了摇头。

  
"不，但是这次旅行还是值得的。信不信由你，这是全海拉尔大陆最好的景色之一。也是我最喜欢的......"他慢慢地说完，手指轻轻地抚摸着屏幕。

  
他的眼睛又开始有点呆滞，塞尔达再次用她的手臂环绕住他，把他从他正沉入的深渊中拉了出来。

  
"那么，我们为什么不抽个时间去呢？就我们两个。我们可以去找找那个你听说过很多次的生物，做一次露营旅行，你知道吗?" 她的话语轻轻的，每说一句话她的心都在作痛。

  
她看着他从萨托利山的照片滑走，下一张是塞尔达从未见过的最澄澈的夜空。

  
"这是我在海布拉山顶拍的。也许... 也许我们可以按照这些照片去旅行。只是去旅行，去照片上的每一个地方。你知道，等我的病好些了。" 他说着，又给了塞尔达一个微笑。

  
她一边深呼吸一边回应，竭尽全力控制住自己内心的痛楚。

  
"这主意真是太棒了，林克。"

  
他们就这样坐了很长一段时间，浏览着每一张照片，为一次他们都知道永远不会发生的旅行制定计划。

  
但是他们都迫切需要一些表面上的希望。虽然这次旅行是虚假的希望，但仍然是希望。

  
\------------------------------------------------

  
过了几个小时后，林克在多朗的陪同下回到旅馆收拾他的东西。奥利紧张地在前台待着，虽然他们两人关系很好，但显然比平时紧张些。

  
老实说，林克不能责怪他。他完全不记得自己离开过房间，更不用说让房间保持原来的状态了。

  
家具、床、桌子和衣柜不是打坏了，就是打翻了，总之就是在某种程度上损坏了。唯一的光源透过百叶窗照进来，玻璃碎裂了，好像它们被粗暴地打开过。墙上的碎玻璃混着墨水，墨水瓶好像被扔了过去，墨水溅得到处都是。

  
**你知道，我可以让你做出更糟的事。**

  
经过一番努力，林克把那个令人毛骨悚然的黑暗声音推到了脑海深处，尽最大努力忽略他周围那些几乎要将他隔绝的耳语声。

  
**勇者已经被你毁了毁了它为什么你-歌唱唱唱唱唱-为什么你是-如此愚蠢如此愚蠢-坏坏不好不坏不好不坏——**

  
林克知道如果他说他忽略这样耳语声很容易，那他就是在撒谎。

  
他们开始整理林克的衣服和个人物品，发现其中很多都以这样或那样的方式被毁了，就像这个房间一样。他的海利亚束腰外衣留下了很大的裂痕，这需要一个熟练的裁缝能补好。他的睡衣沾满了墨水和血迹，再也不能穿了。他的钱包被撕开了，随身携带的一点零钱散落在地板上。甚至他的背包也没能毫发无损，一些较小的口袋已经从背包上撕下来了。

  
让他松了一口气的是，有两样物品在他的发狂中完好无损。塞尔达送给他的日记，虽然它躺在地上，一些页面有弯曲，但是是完整的。奇怪的是，他的海利亚裤子仍然放在原处，那个小小的、不起眼的玻璃瓶子仍然小心地塞在口袋里。

  
当他们走出旅馆，林克在柜台停了下来，痛苦地意识到奥利姿势的不安。

  
"这应该够赔偿房间的损失了。很抱歉给你添麻烦。"他说着，在桌上放了足够的卢比，足以赔偿三次房间的损失，他拒绝去看客栈老板的眼睛。

  
奥利还没来得及反应，他就已经出门了。

  
**——他不希望你在那里-害怕你害怕你他们都害怕你-为什么他们不会——你是树上的小鸟，啾啾叫着为我唱首歌吧——你下次会伤害别人——你不应该这么做——**

  
"我知道，我明白。我是个糟糕的人。我不配得到帮助，现在给我闭嘴！”

  
这个想法就像是他拜访过的许多神庙中的一个开关。那声音突然停止了，林克松了一口气。

  
也许只有当他也像他们一样虐待自己时，他们才会停下来。

  
好吧，也许他可以按照他们的规则来玩。

  
在接下来的一周里，林克发现自己的状态更差了，尽管他自己试图稳定下来，也有人伸出援助之手。但他的头经常感觉如在雾中，他发现自己很难长时间把注意力集中在一件事上。

  
虽然在英帕的家里他总是有人陪着，但有时候，他觉得自己从未如此孤独过。

  
随着时间的推移，他发现晚上无法入睡了。每当他闭上眼睛，迎接他的都是裂开嘴的笑容，剃刀般的手向他伸去。

  
幸运的是，多朗似乎从来不需要超过一两个小时的睡眠。不过，林克想，也许他只是更擅长隐藏自己的疲惫。他和林克一起熬过了漫长的夜晚，教他如何玩牌，教他在牌局中作弊，要么就仅仅听着有什么风吹草动。

  
在多朗睡觉的那一小段时间里，林克会和帕雅一起擦房子外面的神像，卡多则在几英尺之外密切监视着。

  
在最初的几天里，林克已经不能忍受让多朗继续做他的影子。夜晚开始变得漫长，玩牌也不能分散他的注意力，他开始说话了。

  
"多朗，你觉得死后会发生什么?"

  
如果多朗对这个突如其来的问题感到吃惊，他也不会表现在他的脸上。

  
"当我年轻的时候，我总是被告知死亡就是这样，是一个结局。然而我更喜欢我已故妻子的想法。她告诉我，死亡会让你一次又一次地重温你最快乐的时光。"

  
林克琢磨着他的话，摆弄着他束腰外衣的下摆。

  
"我想... ... 我也喜欢这个想法。"

  
他说话的时候耳语低声说——

  
**不是那样的，不可能是那样的,不会让事情变成那样的**

  
他尽量不去理会他们。

  
他发现，尽管其他村民尽了最大的努力，每当他离开房间的时候，他们还是盯着他看。他们尽量使谈话保持轻松，尽量不用怜悯的眼神看着他，但是他们做的还是不够好。

  
无论他们如何努力，林克都能感觉到他们的眼睛在盯着他——成千上万的眼睛注视着他，默默地恳求他帮助他们，拯救他们，问他去了哪里——这让他脊背发凉。

  
"你知道的，林克大师，我们不必在其他村民醒着的时候出去。"

  
多朗的声音很低，他们现在正穿过卡卡利科附近的树林。林克想在户外，感受阳光，让阳光温暖他的脸。即使在最直接的阳光下，他的颈部也从未感到温暖。

  
"我不想只在晚上出来。"

  
**——你还不是怪物——**

  
他仍然尽最大努力去忽略那些声音。随着日子一天天过去，忽略这些声音变得越来越难。他的大部分日子就是这样度过的：不眠的夜晚和充满阳光的白天。

  
塞尔达每天都来看他。她和帕雅都被住到了旅馆，而林克和多朗现在住在英帕家上层的房间里。她每次来花几个小时和他交谈，询问他之前的旅行，计划他们永远不会去的旅行。每天他都能看到她比前一天更疲惫，更虚弱，他知道她没有好好的休息。

  
到他夜游墓地的第八天晚上，林克终于能够一次睡上半个多小时。他睁不开眼睛，躺在楼上帆布床的毯子上，蜷缩在身体一侧。他等着看到牙齿和剃刀般的手，但没有发生。他睡得沉沉的，没有一个梦来打扰他的睡眠。

  
当他醒来时，他感觉这两个星期的事情没有发生过。他脖子上的印记变小了，不那么明显了。

  
受感染的皮肤摸起来也很暖和，他的肚子咕咕叫了起来，这是进入卡卡利科村以来他第一次感到饥饿。

  
他小心翼翼，担心这对他意味着什么，他把发现的事情藏在心里，暗暗怀着希望。

  
就在第十天，希望再次在他心中冒泡。印记变得更小了，他的黑眼圈变模糊了，他能尝到堆在米饭和煎蛋上的每一点盐和香料的味道。

  
味道太好了，他高兴得几乎哭了出来。他激动得要了第二份，然后又要了第三份。

  
"很高兴看到你的胃口又回来了，林克。" 英帕说，她自己的那碗饭早就吃完了。

  
"过去两个晚上，他都能睡着。"多朗喝着一杯早茶说。

  
听到这些话，他脸上忍不住露出了笑容，心中的希望也多了一些。

  
他不敢说，但他觉得自己可能会好起来。

  
到了第十一天，他才知道这不是真的。

  
早晨过得和前两天一样：一顿丰盛的早餐、与塞尔达聊天、与多朗玩纸牌。塞尔达吃了午饭和晚饭，她的脸上几乎一直挂着微笑。他看起来一定比几天前好多了，才让她看起来才那么高兴。

  
他以一个多月来从未有过的精力充沛的状态，提出与塞尔达和多朗晚饭后一起去散步。

  
他们穿上多朗借给他们的希卡族外衣，走进暮色中的树林。

  
就好像过去几周什么都没发生过一样，女神们，也许他和塞尔达最终还是可以完成那次旅行的。

  
最后一缕阳光的消失了，他们周围的光线逐渐暗淡下去，正像他以为自己正在好转的幻觉。

  
"林克，你身上有东西......"塞尔达拖着嗓音，用手指着他衣服外露出的一小块裸露的皮肤。

  
他有点尴尬地低头去看，想看看她指的是什么。令他惊讶的是，他的皮肤上出现了一条看起来很细的、闪光的线条，在皮肤上拉长，变成了明亮的紫色。

  
林克的胃窝像石头一样下沉，他立刻脱掉外衣，把注意力转移到他的手臂上。让他感到恐惧的是，不仅仅是一条线条在他的皮肤上蔓延，而是几十条。就在他注视着的时候，线条越来越长，随着那微弱发光的紫色线条，他的皮肤开始变得冰冷。

  
不。不不不不！为什么？他今天一整天都感觉很好，这是怎么回事！

"多朗，多朗，请过来!"

  
是塞尔达在叫他。林克几乎听不到她说话的声音，更不用说从她的声音中听出恐惧了。

  
他麻木地发现自己的手伸向内衫的边缘，把它拉过头顶，然后盯着他的身体，一部分的他希望自己没有那样做。

  
与夜晚的黑暗形成对比的是，发光的紫色裂纹沿着他的皮肤伸展，使他看起来像随时准备被打开的某种晶洞。他看到这些线条继续在他的身体周围蜿蜒，越来来越亮，他的双手开始颤抖。当他意识到同样危险的光芒开始笼罩着他的眼睛时，恐慌悄然升起，这光芒爬过他的脸，在他的皮肤上留下了冰冷的痕迹。他模模糊糊地想，如果情况不是那么令人担忧的话，他也许能够欣赏到这个图案的美。

  
"…..克，林克大师!"他的注意力从皮肤上的痕迹上转移开了，多朗用手指轻拍着他的脸。

  
"林克大师，你能听到我说话吗?"年长的男人问道，目不转睛地盯着他。

  
林克麻木地点点头，从头到脚都在颤抖，问:"你能看到这个吗？这也是我的幻觉吗?"

  
"是的，林克，我能看到。我不知道这意味着什么，但我能看到。”

  
两件事同时发生，多朗的话被切断。

  
一轮血月从一座小山后面升起，那恶毒的红色在曾经平静的夜空中蔓延开来。林克的注意力被吸引到血月上面，就一会儿，随即他感到了疼痛。

  
发红的，滚烫的，可怕的疼痛，他脖子后面的印记肆意悸动着，随着他心跳加速，它向他身体里挖得更深了。不仅仅是皮肤，骨骼和肌肉，而是更深入地挖掘他的灵魂，他的内核中，关于他曾经是什么，现在是什么，将来要成为什么。

  
他惨叫出来，这突如其来的剧痛让他无法无声地承受，他一边踉跄地后退，一边紧紧抓住自己冰冷的后颈。他的膝盖承受不住地打弯，他向内蜷缩试图逃避剧痛，但它是无处不在。它就在他体内，包裹着他，它就是他本身。

  
每条锯齿状线条边缘的皮肤搏动着，刺痛着，就像要从他的骨头和肉上剥落下来一样。他想象着自己的皮肤被剥下来，露出里面的黑色淤泥，就像他在勇气之泉做的梦一样，他想死亡可能会比这个更好些。他听不到任何声音，他的血液在他的血管里奔腾，他开始充满某种东西，不是他，不可能是他，一定要把它弄出来。

  
**——弄出来弄出来弄出来弄出来弄出来弄出来弄出来——**

  
他不知道自己是什么时候开始用手指甲深深抠入自己脖子上的皮肤，想܂掉那个折磨了他几个星期的冰冷的结。他不知道多朗是什么时候开始按住他的，把他的两只手按过头顶，把他的下巴抵在自己胸前。他试图挣扎，试图解释为什么他需要抓他的皮肤，但是太痛了，就像一遍又一遍燃烧和冻结他身体里的每条纤维，他只能尖叫——

就像它毫无预兆地开始，它停止了。

  
血月消失了，随之而去的还有林克身上发出的明亮光芒和那可怕的痛楚。

  
随着疼痛消失，他挣扎和尖叫的力气也一并消失了。他保持不动，身体的每块肌肉都松弛下来，胸部剧烈起伏，他的肺部急切需要被空气填满，他是什么时候失掉呼吸的？

  
他隐隐约约地注意到多朗的手臂在移动，突然那个年长的男人把他扶起来，他的一只手搭在多朗的肩膀上。

  
"林克大师，你能听到我说话吗？如果可以的话就点点头。"

  
他虚弱地强迫自己的头上下移动。即使是这个微小的动作也会让一切都那么疼痛、刺痛。

"你能支撑着站起来吗?"

  
他低头看着自己的脚，脚趾突然变得那么遥远，那么陌生，尽管如此，他的脑海里还是一片模糊——近在咫尺——很快了——马上就到了——他发现自己的重量压在脚上，惊奇地发现它们站稳了。

  
"好了，好了，很好。现在跟我一起走，看着我的脚。"

  
他照做了，尽量不绊倒，把自己的重量放在脚上，一只脚在另一只脚前面，集中精力走路，但是即使是像这样简单的事情，在你的身体感觉不再属于自己，耳内声音嗡嗡作响时也很难做到。

  
慢慢地，痛苦地走着，他们回到了英帕的家，他发现自己突然躺在床上，筋疲力尽却无法休息。

  
**——清醒清醒得保持清醒勇者勇者勇者你去哪里了——**

  
他躺在那里，身上盖着一条毯子。他隐约地感到奇怪，为什么有那么多的形状和面孔浮现在他的头顶上。一部分的他知道这不可能是真的，另一部分知道他应该感到担心，但是却没有担心的力气。

  
他躺在那里，不清楚自己躺了多久，全神贯注在呼吸上，吸气，吐气。他发现自己在努力的地活动手指和脚趾，试图感受到它们的存在。

  
**——现在还不是我的拿不回去了马上就到了——**

  
够了。这个念头就像是黑暗房间里的一团火，成了他的指路明灯，他一遍又一遍地重复着这个念头，试图击退黑暗。就像在冰山上缓慢跋涉一样，他一寸寸奋斗，却没有任何回报。

  
终于，慢慢地，他发现他可以集中他的视线，发现黑暗被推到足够远，他的注意力转向外面。

  
不幸的是，这里也有吵闹的声音。

  
"...帕，抱歉，我现在不想谈这个！林克已经休息了两个小时什么事也没有发生。我们今晚什么也不需要做，所以现在放过他吧。"

"公主，我们必须这么做。我知道这对你来说很难。"

"我不会由你对我发号施令的，英帕。" 林克只记得塞尔达在他刚刚做骑士时用这么冰冷的语调说过话。

  
"那不是我的本意，真的，公主殿下，但是我们需要讨论林克现在的处境。血月极大地恶化了他的病情。如果我们不尽快采取行动，那就太晚了。"

  
一阵沉默过后，英帕继续说道。

  
"公主，你知道这是真的。现在他的意识还没有消失，最多也就是几个小时的事情。你刚来的时候，你说你的封印力量对他毫无用处。我当时没有强求，但现在我必须——" "英帕，求你了，别让我——" "你一定要这么做，公主殿下，作为最后一个皇室成员，这件事你一定要和我商量一下。不仅是为了林克，也是为了海拉尔。自从灾厄被封印的那天起，我已经派出侦察兵到处寻找灾厄加农继续存在的迹象。没有一个高等级的怪物，也没有大量加农的淤泥。公主，血月之所以还会升起，是因为恶意还存留在林克体内。如果我们希望海拉尔实现和平，真正的和平，灾厄加农不会留下任何痕迹。这就是为什么我必须问你: 当你试图对林克使用你的封印能力时，到底发生了什么？”

  
接着是一段长时间的停顿，林克的注意力几乎全部集中在谈话上。

  
"我会杀了他，英帕。我能感觉到。那种黑暗不仅仅附着在他的身体上，还缠绕着他的灵魂。"

  
在她继续说下去之前，他听到一声急促的吸气声。

  
"当我试图把它拉向我，封印住它的时候，林克的某个部位也被这股力量拉了过来。英帕，我可以肯定地说，这种力量的用法从来不是这么精巧的。我没有办法把他从这件事中解脱出来。如果我封印了恶意，它就会带走他。求你了，别让我这么做。只要他还活着就不要，只要他还是他自己就不要。"

  
听着她那痛苦的声音，他简直无法忍受了。

  
**——看看你给她带来的痛苦——**

  
‘我说，够了。’

  
"你知道我们不能冒险让它成功地把他完全夺走，公主。你已经阅读了所有关于这种疾病的记录。你直到他会变成什么样。"

"我知道，我知道，我看到他今晚的遭遇了——"

"那么你应该明白这种情况的严重性。你知道我们不能再让加农的恶意扩散了。我们不能。"

"我知道！他为这个世界付出了这么多。别让我杀了他。求你了。" 林克的胸膛因为从公主嘴里说出的每一个字眼而疼痛着。

  
"你不是一个人，塞尔达。我决不会让你一个人承担这么可怕的任务。他是海拉尔的勇者，有始有终，他永远不会让你为了你的责任而去做那些你必须做的事情。”

  
"去他妈的责任！该死的这一切！为什么这种事会发生在他身上?"

  
现在他可以清楚地听到她的哭泣声了，在那一刻，他觉得这是他听到过的最糟糕的声音。

  
**——看看你做了什么，看看你给她带来了多大的痛苦，你为什么要这么做——**

  
他又一次猛地把那个声音推开，仍然专注于脚下正在进行的谈话。

  
"塞尔达，来吧，亲爱的，保持呼吸。如果我们有别的选择，我不会要求你这样做。作为你们家族的最后一员，你必须——"

"不——不，我什么也不想听，英帕。他是我的朋友。他... 我... 我不能。要…要求我做什么都可以。但不是这个，除了这个，什么都行。" "擦干你的眼泪，我们可以——"

"住口，住口！你看不出来吗？我哭不是因为我是被要求杀死勇者的公主。我哭是因为我被要求杀掉我爱的人。我爱他，你却告诉我必须杀了他。而这甚至是我的责任。我怎么能不为这么残忍的事哭泣呢?"

  
她抽泣着，声音隔着地板被模糊了。

  
"塞尔达——"

  
塞尔达没有再说什么，出门时砰的一声关上了门。紧接着，门又开又关的声音可以听出，英帕跟在她后面。

  
**看看你做了什么，看看你做了什么，看看你做了什么**

  
"林克。"

  
多朗的声音低沉而平静。林克假装没听见。

  
"林克，我知道你已经清醒了一段时间了，请不要把我当傻瓜。"

  
他把注意力转向他的警卫，慢慢地坐了起来，他觉得宁愿要被践踏的疼痛也不要现在的这种感觉。小心地盖在他身上的毯子从他胸口滑落下来，露出了一副可怕的景象。虽然发光已经止住了，血月带来的痕迹并没有消失。它们像树根一样伸出手来，在他的皮肤上挖得越来越深。

  
**——不会有机会的，我们很快就到了，我们很快就带你去——**

  
"你感觉怎么样?"多朗问道，他的眼睛仍然盯着林克。

  
林克试图思考该说什么，他停顿了一下。

  
"你知道的，我真的觉得我可以做得更好。" 他的声音沙哑而疲惫，毫无疑问是因为之前的尖叫。

  
多朗给他的眼神是一种可怕的怜悯和痛苦的混合。

  
——她为什么会爱你?——她为什么会爱你? 你会死，她会杀了你——

  
"我...我很渴，多朗。你能给我拿点水来吗?"林克在床上坐直，问道。

  
多朗点点头，从他坐的地方站起来，走下楼梯。他走出视线，林克就从旁边桌子上放着希卡石板的地方把它拿了出来，塞尔达离开他们出去谈话之前就在那儿放着它。

  
听了她的谈话，听了那些他知道配不上他的坦白，他已经做出了一个沉默的决定。他已经太多次成为她流泪的原因。她一次又一次地要求他要有点自私，而不是无私。

  
他摸到还挂在腰间的口袋，一个熟悉而普通的瓶子在他手里沉甸甸的。他希望她能原谅他这样的自私。

  
他把石板翻过来，激活了地图符文。他放大了一次、两次、三次，瞄准了他需要的神庙。确认了旅行的地点，就在多朗返回房间的时候，一束蓝光笼罩着他，他走了。

[六]．他的选择

  
塞尔达环绕双臂，泪水顺着脸颊流下，她眉头紧锁，充满了愤怒和绝望。为什么？为什么她要做这件可怕的事情？为什么林克要为了海拉尔的和平一次又一次地受折磨？

  
古老的传说总是说公主和勇者是受到女神们的祝福的。要不是忙着擦眼泪，她也许会对这种说法发出一阵空洞的笑声。

  
祝福？那些讲这些传说的人明白这个词的意思吗？在那一刻，她觉得没有人会认为她是受到祝福的。

  
她迅速地走下英帕家的楼梯，忽视了村民们的注视和到嘴边的问题。他们可以看到她脸上的泪水，也许听到了她从房子里和英帕愤怒的对话。她绕过楼梯的拐角，来到英帕家后面的小池塘边。

  
她只是需要一点时间来思考，独自一人，作为塞尔达而不是公主来思考。

  
"塞尔达，公主，请等一下。"英帕紧跟着尾随着她。

  
塞尔达没有回答，她来到水边，光脚踩在柔软的草地上。

  
“公主——”

  
"英帕。求你…给…给我一点时间。我——"她甚至不知道如何继续说下去，然后又一波眼泪从她的眼睛里涌出来。她陷入了沉默，谢天谢地，英帕也保持了沉默。

  
附近瀑布的声音，通常对她来说是放松的，现在却使她紧张不安。她愿意付出一切让一切停下来，哪怕只是片刻。

  
"为什么一定要这样？难道我们付出的还不够吗?"这个问题没有问向任何人，她的眼泪肆意流淌。

  
小脚拖着走近她的声音传来，她转过身去。

  
"你一定要，公主。你们两个都是。如果在我有力量，我会从你身上卸下这个重担，解放你们两人。但我没有封印黑暗化身的力量。我没有办法从林克那里移除死亡闪电。求求你，我亲爱的塞尔达，让我们看看能不能把他从昏迷中唤醒。也许我们可以问问他还需要什么，然后你会有一个机会和他谈谈——"

  
英帕没有机会说完她的话，她家的前门砰地一声打开，匆忙的脚步声传来，多朗的声音在叫她。

  
塞尔达的心沉得更深了，她注意到他的声音带着一丝恐慌。

  
"多朗，我就在这儿。发生了什么事?"

  
"英帕女士，林克大师——石板，他用了石板。他走了。"

  
听了他的话，塞尔达的胃里涌起了一股纯粹的、冰冷的恐慌，她现在知道了。

  
她知道他听到了她的话，听到了别人对她的要求。她打心底里知道，他一定会做一些无私的事情，一如既往，正如她要求他不要那样做一样。

  
从卓拉领地回来后的几个星期里，她听到的那些空灵的声音又突然响起，对她耳语起来。

  
**快。勇气。神庙。**

  
那些声音在她耳边低语，她突然知道林克要去哪里了。

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
林克出现在希.库乔夫神庙的平台，他的腿支撑不住倒在地上，希卡石板随之也掉在地上。

  
他深吸几口气，平稳住呼吸。那些声音又回到了他的脑海，也许知道他的计划 **——不，不，** **不，还没有，我们快到了，不要——** 他挣扎着把它们推下去。

  
他就快到了。再往前一点。

  
他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，石板又一次被他握在手里。他涉水通过膝盖深的勇气之泉，利用女神雕像的底座保持平衡和站直。

**勇者，你在干什么？**

  
"祈祷。我来祈祷。" 他大声地向那个声音说，试图隐藏自己的真实意图。

  
**骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子**

  
他慢慢地走近雕像前的基座，以一种疲惫不堪、不平稳的动作跪在水中。他把石板放在基座的平顶上，然后双手合十祈祷。一次绝望的、最后的尝试，试图诉诸于比自己更伟大的东西。

  
他必须尝试。这是他最后一次机会。

  
‘上次我来的时候，这里有些东西。如果有什么东西能听到我的话，请帮帮我’

  
**这里从一开始就没有什么，勇者。**

  
**只有我们，只有我们，只有我们，只有我们，只有你，只有我们，只有你**

  
他又一次压低了那种声音，现在只要他想做就能做到，他很快就会失去自己，他能感觉到。

  
他专注于他周围的世界。感觉到夜晚的微风拂过他的前额，拍打着他前额的头发。他闻到了浓郁的丛林苔藓的麝香味。感觉到凉爽的水流轻轻地拂过他的背部。空气进入他的肺部，他能尝到空气的味道，意识到每一次呼吸都被自己默默计数。

  
但只有这些了，只有大自然的声音、气味和感觉。这里什么都没有。

没有什么能够拯救他，在他碰到淤泥的那一刻，他就注定了这样的命运。

  
他睁开眼睛，让那些声音再次围绕着他。

  
他完了，女神也无能为力。再没有别的能做了，除了——

  
**——你让我们赢了，你让我们赢了，你让我们赢了——**

  
**快到了，快到了，马上就到了——**

  
就在几分钟前，他的双手还在剧烈颤抖，现在却稳如磐石，他从袋子里取出了米达夫人给他的最后一剂药，它已经在袋子里放了好几个星期了，直到现在还没有动过。  
是时候结束这一切了。

  
**——你让我们——你在干什么，你在干什么，停下，停下！**

  
以一个流畅的动作，他打开瓶塞，一口气喝下了这种液体。它尝起来是草药的味道，就像他其他的安眠药一样。

  
当他舔着干裂的嘴唇时，那些声音在他脑海里咆哮，混乱、愤怒、恐慌。对于这种感觉，他脸上露出了得意的笑容。他闭上眼睛，让自己深深地沉入最后的睡眠，一个新的场景迎接他。

  
他赤裸的双脚被死亡火山滚烫的岩石烤炙着。他站在它火山口的悬崖边，当他向下看时，他没有看到红色熔岩燃烧的景象。相反，他看到的是一团旋转的、黑色的淤泥，带着红色、紫色和灰色的条纹，随着病态的光脉动着。他可以从他站的地方感受到怨恨的热度，可以感受到腐烂、愤怒和痛苦如波浪般从它的表面上滚滚而来。

  
在他凝视的时候，他可以看到手开始从下面伸出来，手指很长，像剃刀般尖利。他可以看到成千上万双发光的橘红色眼睛望着他，用他们每一盎司的仇恨注视着他，恶毒地露出可怕的笑容，数以百计的嘴张大，那嘴太宽，牙齿太长。

  
那双手已经爬得很高了，正当它们到达他站立的边缘时，他闭上了眼睛，等待着它们最后的攻击，把他拖到下面的黑暗中去。

  
但是没有这样的事情发生。

  
相反，有一只温柔的手放在他的肩膀上。他知道这是手是熟悉的，但又是陌生的，太古老了以至于他无法理解。

  
当那只手从肩膀移动到颈背时，他一直闭着眼睛。

  
那触摸让人感到又灼热又冰冷的疼痛，但感觉很快改变了。

  
突然间，他觉得温暖的蜂蜜好像顺着他的脖子，肩膀，流进了他的血管，甜美而美好。他感觉它把黑暗从他身边推开，感觉它把黑暗冲走，就像它不过是从他的皮肤上溅到的墨水而已。

  
感觉停止了，就像他以前多次的本能一样，他把手伸到后颈上。他所感受到的，或者更确切地说，他所没有感受到的使他几乎要流泪了。他的皮肤不再凸起，不再冰冷，不再麻木，不再死气沉沉。他能感觉到的只是一块新伤疤那柔软的皮肤，虽然仍然是那种可怕的闪电形状。

  
"我的使者，我亲爱的勇者，我有很多话想对你说，我有很多方式想对你说：你的行为让我感到多么骄傲。"

  
他认得这个声音。不是通过他的大脑或耳朵。这是某种在他的灵魂中产生共鸣的东西，就像一个美好的，早已被遗忘的记忆，在他的心中回荡。"林克，你听不出我的声音吗?"

  
他更仔细地听着语气，每个字的起伏。他内心深处的某种古老的东西知道这一点。他知道这个声音。

  
但是从哪里呢？

  
"好好想想，我亲爱的使者。你永远不会忘记我的名字。你从来不需要被教授才知道它。现在，告诉我，我是谁?"

  
他脑海中浮现出最古老的传说，那些塑造世界的女神们的故事——Din 用她强壮的火焰般的手臂，开垦创造了红色的土地。Nayru，将她的智慧倾注于大地，将运行的法则带给世界。Farore 有着富饶的灵魂，她生出了所有支持这套法则的生命——他知道的，没有立刻想起她的名字使他几乎感到尴尬。

  
就在那时，他睁开了眼睛。

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
英帕从来没有在公主的眼睛里看到过如此坚定的神情。当多朗从她家的楼梯上跑下来说林克带着石板消失时，塞尔达的眼泪止住了。

  
就在多朗告诉她他所看到的一切之后，公主从他们身边擦身而过，英帕从来没见过她赤裸的双脚能跑得那么快。

  
"公主，等等！多朗，请代我跟着她。"

  
卫兵服从了她的命令去追赶公主，英帕则转向村民准备试图让他们平静下来。她还没有和他们说话，自从林克被多朗几乎是拖回来以后，他们就一直在她家门口徘徊。  
她一想起他的样子就不寒而栗，赤红充血的眼睛半睁着，皮肤上布满深深的闪电状痕迹，她确信他会在第一个小时内被吞噬。

  
但他还是坚持了下来。就在第二个小时中，她把公主从他身边拉开，带到楼下，意在强调林克当时的情况是多么危险。

"英帕女士，这到底是怎么回事?"

  
"林克大师还活着吗？我看见多朗把他带回来，他看起来——"

"英帕夫人，多朗在说什么？林克他——"

  
随着多朗的惊叫传过来，紧接着是马嘶声，他们的问题也随之消失了。

  
公主骑着她那匹纯白的马，从村子的大路上疾驰而出。

  
"英帕夫人，她放走了其他的马！我们怎么...?" 多朗向她喊道，他眼中的恐慌清晰可见。

  
看着公主的马踢起来的泥土在风中消失，英帕保持沉默。

  
没办法追她。没有办法说服她做出或改变决定，没有办法问她急着去哪里或为什么。

  
在她内心深处，英帕知道，她知道，默默地为两位女神所选择的人祈祷。

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
林克仍然站在在死亡火山的边缘。不过，他现在看到的不是下面的黑色淤泥，而是一团旋转的光，从光芒中升起的热量温和而令人愉快。

  
他左边身体感到些微的温暖，他知道自己不是一个人。但他不敢转身面对她，不敢看她，他担心这会使他难以承受。

  
"我的勇者，我无法表达我对你行为的骄傲。你把这个世界上最后一丝恶意带到了我的领域。

作为生与死的母亲，它在这里永远没有机会抵抗死亡。谢谢你，我发自内心的感谢你。"

  
他点点头，眼睛仍然凝视着下面的旋涡。

  
"我必须问，我的勇者，你想死吗？在你内心深处，你准备好了吗?"

  
在他旅途中的每一个痛苦的转折点，他对自己说过的那句咒语都浮现在脑海中。

  
他不得不继续，别无选择。

  
除了继续下去，别无选择——

  
"但那不是我的问题。林克，这不是你觉得你必须做什么的问题。我在问你想做什么。你是想活下去，还是想死?"

  
他发现自己在思考这个问题，吃了一惊。他... 他到底想做什么？

  
"有正确答案吗？有一个正确的回答方式吗?"他的声音在空气中变得如在水下般模糊。

  
当她摇头时，他能感觉到轻微的旋转。

  
"不，我的勇者。我们可以一起走下这座山，进入你最后的睡眠，你将不会有任何痛苦。或者你可以跳下去。你可以跳进火山的光芒中，努力活下去。我已经从你身上夺走了恶意，但你吞下的毒药已经开始侵蚀你的身体。如果你在这里等待的时间太长，你的选择就没有了，你唯一能做的就是和我一起下山。"

  
林克低头凝视着下面旋转发光的漩涡，他的思绪飞快地转动着。

  
他想起了自己经历过的所有痛苦。在这种痛苦中，他的身体、灵魂和精神一次又一次地忍受着煎熬。所有生物都必须忍受痛苦，仅仅是活着就要痛苦。

  
他还想起了雨后青草的味道。只有最新鲜、最多汁的苹果才会使果汁顺着他的下巴滴下来。在晴朗的夜晚，星星如何像钻石般闪烁。塞尔达的微笑在阳光下看起来是那么的温暖、亲切和安慰。

  
"告诉我，我的林克，你想要做什么?"

  
他停顿了一会儿才明白过来。

  
他想继续下去。他可以就此停下来，但他不愿。

  
他可以选择放弃，但相反，他想要生活，呼吸，奔跑和爱。

  
没有多余的念头，林克拼命往前跳，他掉进了耀眼的光芒中，任由光芒把他吞没。

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  
塞尔达低声咒骂了无数次，她赤裸的双脚很痛，阳光在天空中盘旋，她白色的裙子被风吹起。她没日没夜地骑马，比以往任何时候都更用力地逼着她亲爱的战马。在她惊慌失措的奔跑过程中，马儿没有抱怨，也没有反抗，仿佛它知道她这么着急的原因，能感觉到她身上涌动的恐惧和冰冷的焦虑。

  
当骑到地形允许的最远的地方时，她下了马，开始奔跑，攀爬，走完剩下的通往勇气之泉的路。当她到达泉水时，她胸中焦虑的结为一个声音展开了，那是一种混杂着水声的喘息，可能会被误认为是一种可怕的鼾声。

  
她跌跌撞撞跑向泉水，白色的裙子因溅到她身上的泥浆而变黑了。她不在乎衣服上的脏东西，因为她的眼睛看向更糟糕的景象。

  
一个对她来说太熟悉的身影，弓着身子靠在女神像的底座上。又传来一阵可怕的喘息声，她站了起来，努力不去理会脚踝爆发的突然疼痛。她又咒骂了一声，这一次把怒火转向了自己的笨拙。

  
当她走近的时候，她最害怕的事情变成了现实：林克躺在石头底座上，那可怕的夹杂水声的喘息声来源于他。

  
她拼命地向他跑去。用尽全身所有的力气把他从石头上拉开，双手颤抖着。他的脸呈现病态的灰白色，眼睛紧闭着。她欣喜地注意到，贯穿他身体的闪电形状的线条不再是黑紫色的了。虽然它们仍然在他正常的皮肤色调中显得很突出，但是它们现在是柔和的粉红色，就像刚刚  
愈合的伤口的皮肤一样。她麻木地注意到希卡石板仍然放在神像基座上。她本能地立刻抓过了它，把它放进皮套里。她之前从未有一天晚上把它从皮套里取出来。

  
她拂开他脸上的头发，双手颤抖着，他破碎而吃力的呼吸声像刀刃划过她的心脏，她看着他挣扎着呼吸，泪水涌上了眼眶。

  
如果恶意已经不在了，为什么他还在濒死间挣扎？他对自己做了什么？

  
"... 公主..."

  
那声音只是风中的一声低语，但是她敏锐的耳朵听到了，她本能地知道是谁在跟她说话。

  
"女神，我需要您的帮助。求..求您了。我的朋友病了，他快死了。我没力气把他抬出去。我自己的力量太虚弱了。求求您，我恳求您，救救他。"

  
"公主，我再也不能做我能力之外的了。恶意已经消失了，但我无法消除他吞下的毒药。他自己的凡人之手造成了他的死亡，必须由凡人之手救他。除了这个泉水，我什么也做不到。但是你，你可以的，公主。”

  
"那…那么请做吧，不管怎样，我必须这么做。帮我救救他!"

  
"你的身体从来不是能够容纳像我这样的存在的。我可以借给你我的力量，但这会成为你身上的负担。你准备好承担后果了吗？”

  
"女神，求求您，我…我愿意做任，任何事来救他!"

  
泉水的空气静止了，塞尔达感觉到有什么东西触到她的肩膀。

  
伴随着这样的触摸，塞尔达感觉好像她身上的每一根纤维都突然扩张又收缩了。如果她能尖叫的话，她早就尖叫了，但是那一刻她不能发出任何声音。

  
她知道自己处于痛苦中，她可以感觉到手指和脚趾皮肤上的水泡，热量正在从她身上和周围散发出来，但是知觉已经消失了。就像她的身体在她的左边，她的思想在她的右边，这是她经历过的最奇怪的事情。

  
她命令她的身体，就像她命令她的马一样，最初拉缰绳不能在同一时刻发挥作用。她把注意力转回到她怀里那软绵绵的身体上，想起了让自己身体承受这一切的原因。

  
她把林克抱起来，仿佛他失去意识的沉重躯体轻得像一根羽毛。她并不在意自己双臂的疼痛，也不在意脚踝抽动着的痛苦。她不会让自己看着林克死去，现在不会，以后也不会。

  
“公主，我可以带我们去任何能帮助你的地方。告诉我，我们去哪儿。”

  
她脑海中浮现出一幅关于水的画面，一座蓝色的桥在夜色中柔和地发着光，一群友善的居民，和他们善良又充满爱心的王子。

  
她的思绪转向了卓拉的领地，她知道会有张开的双臂迎接他们。

  
"带我们去找海拉尔最好的医生。" 她大声地说，声音嘶哑。

  
她知道女神在她身体里的存在已经把她的声带磨损了。

  
没有多余的话语，一道闪电包围了他们，耀眼的光芒照耀着泉水。

  
随着闪电的消失，公主和勇者也跟着消失了。

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
宫殿的地板在脚下晃动，希多不得不抓紧最近的栏杆，刺耳的雷声从他脚下传来，他抑制住了惊讶的叫声。随着雷声，震动和噪音停止了。

  
就在他平静下来开始感到好奇的瞬间，他听到有人惊恐地尖叫。他光速从王座室跑下楼梯，奔向主广场，寻找是什么引起了这样的恐慌。

  
他不需要找得太远。

  
当他走下最后几级台阶时，他可以看到广场的神庙里发出一道几乎过于明亮的光。他的手放在剑柄上，随时准备保护他的人民，他冲向广场，皇家卫队也来到他身边。

  
"希多王子，请您回到宫殿——"

  
卫兵还没说完，一团光就从神庙中显形了。

  
是塞尔达公主，他从来没有见过她这个样子。

  
一团有形的、金绿色火焰环绕着她，风吹起她的头发和衣服。他内心的某一部分知道谁和她在一起，那是一代代流传下来的某种古老而本能的东西。虽然他不敢大声说出女神的名字，但他知道环绕着公主的是谁的火焰。

  
她的脚步缓慢，仿佛要竭尽全力才能保持站立的姿势，她的双臂抱着一个瘫软的身体。他这才意识到她抱着的人是谁。

  
他迎上去，心已经提到嗓子眼里，在他的眼角余光里，他看到他的人们围着他们形成了一个半圆形，忧心忡忡的低语在他们周围升起。当他站在那个小小的海利亚少女面前时，他尽量不去理会那些声音。

  
他立刻把目光集中在她怀里的躯体上，看到眼前的景象，冰冷的恐惧慢慢爬了上来。

  
他以前从来没有见过林克这么糟糕过。他在瓦.露塔中的战斗使他遍体鳞伤，但从来不是像现在这样的。

  
他的呼吸如此吃力，发出像是哮喘的声音。下半身沾满了泥土,手臂上布满了还在愈合的伤口。眼睛下方有着沉重的黑色眼袋，额头上满是汗水。他暴露在外的每一寸皮肤上都爬满粉红色和红色的网状伤疤，以闪电图案蜿蜒环绕着他。他看上去快要死了，皮肤惨白，嘴唇呈青紫色。

  
"塞，塞尔达公主，发生了什么——?"

  
"带走他。" 她的声音不完全是她自己的。声音嘶哑，好像是长时间使用造成的，但他并没有错过暗中涌动的第二个声音，是这个声音和公主同时在说话。

  
他听从了命令，从她手上接过林克瘫软的躯体。他的前臂擦过她的手指尖，吃惊地发现它们热到可以烫伤他。他抱着林克从公主身边撤开身，已经有三个卫兵向他跑过来。

"请带他去医生那里。"

  
三个守卫不需要进一步的提示。他们小心翼翼地接过林克，一个托着他的躯干，另一个托着他的双腿，而第三个则跑在前面，在不断涌过来的人群中开辟出一条道路。

  
希多看着他们离开的时候，或者说，当女神再次说话的时候他的注意力又回到了公主身上。

  
"希多，卓拉的王子。你和你的人民给予勇者的帮助不会被忘记。我对你表示感谢。"

  
一阵紧张压迫着他的胸口，他接受了女神的话语。

  
她认识他。她说出了他的名字，并亲自向他道了谢。这是一种在文字或口述历史上从未有过的殊荣，从来没有这么强大的存在给予过他们这样的荣誉。

  
"请您和您的子民也照顾一下公主。作为我发挥力量的具身会让她变得很虚弱。我可爱的孩子们、求你们看在我的份上关照他们。”

  
就像她到来时的情景，一道明亮的光芒划过了整个领地。随着光芒的消失，剩下的只有公主，用她发红起泡的脚摇摇晃晃站着。

  
她失去聚焦的眼睛颤动着半睁着，环顾四周，看看周围拥挤的人群，她的动作痉挛，行动恍惚。她最终把目光投向了王子，勉力向他微笑。

  
没有任何预兆，塞尔达的眼睛向后翻去，然后她失去了平衡，向前倾斜——

  
希多以最快的速度和最温柔的方式接住了她，她的腿已经站不住了。他把瘫软的公主抱在自己的怀里，迅速穿过人群，走向医务室。窃窃私语在周围响起，他以后还有时间解决他的人民对他们所见到的一切的关切。但现在，他的注意力完全集中把公主带去治疗的地方上。

  
他低头看着他怀里的年轻姑娘，试图评估她的情况。尽管他对海利亚人的生理了解微乎其微，但他知道她身体正处于痛苦中。她的脸上露出了痛苦的表情，汗珠渗在她的发际线上。虽然她皮肤已经不再滚烫了，但仍然辐射出不健康的热量。正如他之前注意到的那样，她的手指和脚趾承受了最严重的伤害，手和脚都红得厉害，被烧伤起了泡，。她喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呜咽声，随即他加快了脚步。

Farore 女神要求他亲自照料海拉尔的公主和勇者。

  
他不会让她失望。

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Farore 像往常一样坐在天堂的最高处，低头看着她的孩子们。

  
她看着自己和 Nayru 的使者被送去救治。看着卓拉人不知疲倦地抢救勇者的生命，他则拼命挣扎着活下去。

她知道他会反抗。从她把恶意从他身上净化的那一刻起，她就知道了。

  
他已经被逼到了崩溃的边缘，竭尽全力去弥补。他崩溃的节点能够让她把他的灵魂和海拉尔从加农的影响下解放出来。尽管事情发展到那个可怕的地步对他造成了很大的伤害，但最终拯救了海拉尔和他自己。

  
看到这情景，她笑了，因为她知道公主选择了一个治疗的好地方。

  
"Farore。" 回响在她旁边的声音响亮、有力、温暖。

  
当 Din 走来时，她的笑容微微颤动

  
"你不能老是胡闹，知道吗?"

  
Farore 保持沉默，怀着满足之情看着她的造物，然后听她的姐妹说话。

  
"我们说好的，Farore。世界被创造出来之后，我们就不能干涉。这是我们三个人之间的承诺。你为什么要插手？是因为他是你的使者吗?"

  
"你知道这不是我的理由，Din。"

"那为什么，我的姐姐?"

  
Farore 沉默了一会儿，想要明智地选择一个回答。

  
"他的灵魂将会永远在这个世界上消失，Din。如果我没有这么做，大师之剑就不会再对其他凡人做出回应。"

"现在加农已经永远离开了，为什么世界还需要一个勇者，Farore？告诉我。”

  
Farore 终于把注意力从人间转移到了她的妹妹身上。 "Din，世界永远需要一个英雄。就像它总是需要一位王子一样——"

"那么我的使者呢？当古老的黑暗一次又一次地诱惑他的时候，你在哪里呢？降生在我们的世界后，每次他变成一个怪物时，为什么我不能介入？

  
她能感受到她妹妹强大、古老和可怕的痛苦。

  
Din 总是能最强烈地感受到不公正的痛苦。正如她的天性一样，她的一切都是强大而热烈的。她的灵魂，她的力量，甚至她的悲伤。

  
Farore 站在那里，温柔地搂过她的妹妹，拥抱着她。

  
这是她们几千年来经常争论的问题，甚至可能有一本书的一页或是一出戏剧的剧本那么多。不过现在，在林克为她做了那么多之后，Farore 可以开始新的生活了。

  
"亲爱的妹妹，我们三个人中，你一直是最具有渴求之心的。从古至今的凡人也是一样。黑暗知道如何迷惑你的使者，就像它知道如何伤害你的心一样。如果你插手救他，一切都将化为乌有。"

  
Farore 感到 Din 把头靠在她胸前，她的悲伤仍然笼罩着她。Farore 轻轻地抚摸着她的肩膀，紧紧地拥抱着她。

  
"但是，亲爱的妹妹，现在有希望了。我从未在这个世界见到这样的希望。当我的使者喝下毒药，在他如此接近死亡的那一刻来到我的面前，我能够净化那最后的古老黑暗。我从他的灵魂里把它夺出来，用我自己的手碾碎了。加农真的死了，我亲爱的 Din。"

"是的，那又怎么样？这并不能消除过去的痛苦，不是吗?"

  
"Din，你看不出来吗？随着黑暗从海拉尔永远消失，你的使者可以在那儿降生。这是有史以来的第一次，你的使者可以如愿以偿，不用担心堕落了。就在现在，就在我们说话的时候，他已经在成长，等待着出生的那一天。"

  
Farore 感觉到 Din 在微笑，她的身体散发出欢乐的光芒。

  
"你总是能看到事情好的方面，Farore。谢谢。"

  
女神们在那之后停留了一段时间，拥抱在一团金色的光芒中，她们从下面的世界中感受到了快乐。

  
海拉尔从来没有过这样一个晴朗到完美的日子，就像女神们在寂静中欢欣鼓舞。

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
当光线把他吞没的时候，林克的任何方向感都消失了。他不需要呼吸空气，金发在他周围形成了一个光环，他开始游泳。

  
没有休息，也没有喘息，就游了起来。

  
他不知道自己在哪里，也不知道要去哪里。他只是知道他必须继续，必须与水流或暗流斗争。他的手臂疼痛，腿也感到抽筋，但他继续游着。

  
当光线变暗时，他就改变方向，直到它再次变亮。他从来没有回头看过他来的地方。当熟悉的声音向他呼唤时，他就跟随着。他之前从来不会跟随一个不知道是谁的声音。

  
最终，当他的疲劳开始拖慢他，当他开始害怕他不能继续下去时，他感觉到有手放在他身上，把他往前推，把他从突然来临的黑暗中拉出来。

  
他意识到的第一个感觉是他的身体正处于疼痛之中。

  
每一块肌肉都在酸痛，每一根神经都像剥离般刺痛。他能感觉到自己闭着的眼睛在睡梦中被一层厚厚的壳状物粘住了，嘴唇干裂。他的胃很痛，一阵低沉而缓慢的刺痛伴随着恶心感侵袭着这个器官。他嘴里感到又臭又热，知道他刚刚吐过。他的脑袋伴随着心脏的节律砰砰抽痛着跳着，他浑身发抖，好像很冷，但他又能感觉到汗水顺着他的脸颊流下。

他试探地，小心翼翼地睁开了眼睛。

  
"林克，林克，能听到我说话吗?"

  
他慢慢地、僵硬地把头转向那熟悉的声音。米达夫人站在他身边，她的脸在他的视线中飘忽不定。

"米...达”他口干舌燥，说话含糊不清。

  
"嘘——休息吧，林克，我保证你会没事的。你现在还没有脱离险境，但我们——"

  
他的眼睑是那么沉重，不能保持睁开的状态，这会儿紧紧地闭起来，他又开始游泳。

  
他的一些力量似乎恢复了。之前感觉到的那双手已经不在了，但他知道他们会在需要的时候伸出手来帮助他。

  
他游了好几天，也许只有几分钟。他不能确定。他所在的地方没有时间概念，夜晚没有变成白天，甚至早上也没有变成下午。

  
一些光点在他身边涌动，他顺着它们游着，它们也穿过他的身体。

  
当他的腿又开始疼痛，他的肩膀由于过度使用而紧绷时，那些手又放在他身上帮助他，把他带到光的深处，越来越深——

  
他又醒了过来，但马上就后悔了。如果可能的话，他感觉比上一次醒来更糟。

  
他感到整个身体无法承受地重，他的胃在烧，他的皮肤在周围的空气中感到又冰冷又滚烫。伴随着每一次吸气，他的肺都在痛楚中尖叫着。

  
他感到自己的眉毛因为疼痛而紧紧地扭在一起。身体被周围的声音冲击着，他模模糊糊地希望他们能降低音量，他的头砰砰震痛。

  
"...停..." 他勉强说道，声音又小又嘶哑。

  
令他惊讶的是，这些声音停止了，然后又开始了，这次音量要小得多。

  
"林克，林克，你能听到我吗，我的朋友?" 那声音很轻柔，略高于耳语。

  
他的眼睛太沉重了，被壳状物和黏糊糊的东西紧紧地粘在一起，根本睁不开。但是他认得这个声音。

  
"…希…多…" "是的，没错，林克。我和你在一起，我的朋友。"

  
那一刻，记忆中的感觉又浮现在他的脑海里。那些小小的手把他拉到造物主的膝盖上，那些手把他举起来，带着他穿过力量与光芒的裂缝。

  
"…塞尔达... ... 在哪…?"

  
停顿了一下，希多才又开口说话。"林克，我的朋友，公主她..."

  
再一次，在希多说完之前，林克又沉入了那道光，他又开始游泳。但他比以往任何时候都要有力了，他的动作更流畅，也更有把握。他不停的游，不再疲惫，想要休息的想法再也没有出现过。

有那么一刻，即使他知道自己不再会有停下来的危险，那些手又一次抓住了他。他们推着他穿过光芒，拉着他越来越快，他觉得这一定是旅行的终点——

  
他再次醒来，发现自己相对比较舒服了。虽然他的身体仍然沉重和麻木，但呼吸不疼了。他的头不再伴随着心跳震痛。他的身体不会再无法控制地颤抖，他的皮肤也不会同时感到灼热又冰冷。

他睁开眼睛，发现他可以相对轻松地做到了，他眼睑上的壳状物被刷掉，沉重感也消失了。

  
他眨了几下眼睛，清理了一下视线，看了看周围的环境，他认出了自己的位置。蓝色石头证明他正在卓拉领地，那些石头在黑暗的夜晚发出美丽的辉光。他睡的那张床很大，对他这种体型的人来说太大了。

  
他把注意力转向左边，迎接他的是一张熟悉的面孔。

  
塞尔达坐在一张椅子上，双臂交叉，倚在床上，头枕着一只胳膊肘。她长长的头发编成辫子垂在背上，肩膀上下起伏，安详地睡着了。他的视线在她离他最近的手上闪烁着，带着某种程度的关切注意到她的手上缠着厚厚的绷带。

  
不知不觉中，他向她伸出手，把手指轻轻地放在她的手上。他的触摸虽然轻微，却似乎弄醒了她。他看着塞尔达用前臂摩擦她的脸，打着哈欠，然后她的眼睛从手臂上方看去，盯着他看了很长时间。

  
他咽下喉咙里的肿块，一个又一个的影像，一个又一个的记忆充斥着他的脑海。他想起了泉水，恶意在他耳边尖叫的声音。他记得手里拿着小瓶子的感觉，记得把里面的东西喝光。他能听到 Farore 女神的声音，能感觉到她从他身上夺走了恶意。他想起了她给他的选择。

  
他记得自己跳了下去。

  
"我有种预感你今晚可能会醒来。" 她终于说，她的声音痛苦而沙哑。

  
"…你…怎么…了…?" 他虚弱地问道，用手指轻轻地敲着她的手。

  
她微笑着看着他，转移着身体的重心，她把手翻过来，然后用自己的手轻轻地抓住他的手指。

  
"以后，以后再说，我以后再告诉你，林克。在过去的一个星期里，我们太多次都几乎要失去你了..." 她被强烈的情感噎得说不下去"所以...... 求你，今晚好好休息吧。总会有明天的。"

  
他温柔地捏着她的手，把它拉到自己胸前。

"...明天的话... 来休息..."

  
她给了他一个微笑，然后接受了他无声的提议，爬上那张过大的床，蜷缩在他身边，她的耳朵紧紧贴着他的胸膛。他也把脸靠在她头顶柔软的头发上，轻轻吻了一下，心满意足地叹了口气。

  
当他沉沉地睡去前，他低声对她说了三个字。在她用同样的三个字回答他时，他不用看就能感觉到她贴着他的胸膛的脸充满微笑。

  
一个小时后，米达夫人回来了，怀着微笑着看着海拉尔的两位救世主上演的这一幕。

  
不是公主和勇者，而是塞尔达和林克。

[七]．安宁

  
在此后的几代人中，卓拉人都会谈论女神造访他们领地的那一天。

  
那些在场的人会带着一种敬畏的心情对待这段记忆，用兴奋而平静的语调谈论那种只有在场才知道的感觉。他们把这个故事传给他们的孩子和孙子，给他们灌输一种自豪感，他们的一个家庭成员曾经在那里，看到了那样不可思议的事情。

  
即使过了足够长的时间，这个故事变成了传说，在故事、歌曲和石碑中保持活力，奈兹.耀玛神庙周围的水池依然闪烁着空灵的光芒。凡涉水而行的人，身上的痛苦必得医治。他们折断的骨头在次日早上愈合，他们失去的活力也得到恢复。

  
所有这一切，Farore 亲自造访的宏伟景象，都被卓拉人民对海拉尔勇者的关注所掩盖。当勇者和公主沐浴在光芒中抵达时，那些后来将这个故事传给后代的人，首先会告诉别人公主和勇者的景象，勇者破碎的呼吸声和惨白皮肤上布满的奇形怪状的疤痕。公主则被女神具身，当希多王子把她带走的时候，她看上去也好不到哪去。

  
当天晚上，整个领地都在担心勇者可能熬不过今晚，默默地为他祈祷。

  
他们心爱的王子在太阳落山后不久，为他们的关心作了解释。

  
他谈到了他们的医者的技能，谈到了公主的情况稳定，并将在几天时间内恢复健康。当人群中有人提出他们内心的问题，询问勇者是否能活过今晚时，王子脸上出现了忧虑。

  
"勇者.... 林克现在还活着，这是我可以肯定的。正如你们许多人亲眼所见，他病得非常非常严重。我们的医生正在不知疲倦地抢救，让他和我们同在。如果他的情况有任何变化，无论是好是坏，一有消息我就会让你们知道。"

  
于是，他们屏住呼吸，等待着，祈祷着，希望海拉尔的光芒不会熄灭。

  
\------------------------------------------------

  
虽然米达夫人和她的医生们的快速抢救对拯救林克的生命起到了至关重要的作用，但是他的身体仍然受到了严重伤害。这是由于黑色闪电在他身上存在了几个星期，也由于毒药在他的身体中停留了太长时间。

  
在他被确认病情不再特别危急的头几天，他发现自己大部分时间都在睡觉。他的身体不再与自己较劲，没有声音吵醒他，也没有噩梦把他从睡梦中惊醒，几个星期以来，他第一次平静地睡着了。

  
他还沮丧地发现有些食物他不再能吃了。

  
任何味道太重的东西，特别是他曾经非常喜欢的辣椒，会让他的胃疼到打结，在床上一躺就是好几天。

  
有着大量多叶植物的食物，特别是那些尝起来与草本毒药味道太相似的食物，立刻会让他感到恶心，之后几个小时他的口中都有一种酸味。

  
对他来说，吃肉变成一场赌博：他要么发现自己完全没事，要么又会因为胃疼躺在床上好几天。

  
但是，随着时间的推移，他会慢慢适应的，知道什么食物是他可以安全食用的。

  
他在医务室的第一次清洗中，他终于看清了恶意的影响范围和它留下的痕迹。

  
他震惊地发现自己全身布满了闪电状的伤疤。从头到脚，用各种可能的方式包裹着他。他轻轻地用手指沿着它们一直划到喉咙、下巴、脸颊，甚至耳朵。他发现，他们永远不会从深粉红色褪色，永远不会淡化到到足以真正匹配他的肤色。他们将永远与他在一起，作为他第二次与死亡擦肩而过的证明。

  
在他真正清醒的第一个星期里，米达夫人每天来看望他两次。林克虽然感谢她的陪伴和她对他康复过程的警惕态度，但在他的内心深处，他知道这位老人经常来访还有另外一个原因。

  
这种怀疑在他在卓拉领地的第四周得到证实。

  
就像她每天所做的那样，她检查他的恢复状况，检查他的疼痛程度，记录她看到的任何进展或变化。她正在检查他胳膊的活动范围和关节的反射，这时她突然说。

  
"你要知道我有多抱歉，林克。对于...没有帮助你更多。"

  
他放下双臂，等着她继续。当她没说下文时，他开口了，尽管已经休息了几个星期，他的声音仍然很虚弱。

  
"你为我做了你能做的一切。你没有什么需要道歉的。"他说话的时候，她慢慢地摇了摇头，眼睛没有看向他。

  
"我觉得我太早放弃了你，我没有看到我应该看到的东西。我本来可以做得更多的，但我把你的死亡装在瓶子里，然后送你上路。"

  
当她说完最后几句话时，他注意到到她语气中的羞耻。他把她的手慢慢握在自己的手里，轻轻地捏着。

  
"你当着我的面说，从来没有人在这种情况下幸存下来。你不可能知道我的命运会有什么不同。你已经利用你所拥有的信息和资源竭尽所能了。"

  
她迎向他的目光，紧紧地回握住他的双手，脸上露出了微笑。

  
"你真是太善良了，你知道吗？尽管经历了这一切之后，你仍然是一个说话算话的人。你不是说你要成为第一个活下来的人吗？看看你现在，勇者先生。"

  
他们一起笑了起来，从那天开始，米达每天只来一次，就像她对待其他病人一样。

  
\-----------------------------------

  
再过两个月，林克才能康复到到足以考虑离开卓拉领地。

  
在这个过程中，塞尔达每天都去看望他，只有在米达做检查或他清洗的时候不在他身边。

  
正如承诺的那样，塞尔达在他们休息了一整天之后，花了一天的时间来解释发生了什么，帮助他填补记忆中的空白。他们又一次肩并肩躺在床上，床舒适而温暖，头顶的蓝色石头在透过窗户的阳光下变得暗淡。

  
她告诉他，关于血月那夜，关于她是如何发现他奄奄一息地躺在泉水里。他的呼吸声会被误认为是可怕的鼾声，他的脸苍白到吓人，他的嘴唇几乎是蓝色的，她的声音再次被感情噎住，使他的心疼痛起来，在那之后，他们不得不停顿了很长一段时间，林克把她一只仍然缠着绷带的颤抖的手捏进自己的手里，把嘴唇贴在她的指关节上，他声音紧绷，一次又一次地道歉。他低声说，他从来不是故意让她看到他那个样子，只是那似乎是他当时唯一能做的事。

  
当她用自己那双泪水汪汪的眼睛紧紧地握住他的手时，他才停下来。就在那时，他知道她明白了，明白他行事不会违背自己意愿。

  
他们就这样躺着，手拉着手，无声的泪水凝聚在笑脸上，直到那一天没有什么可再悲伤的了。

  
第二天，在一起吃干吐司和水果的早餐时，她亲自告诉他，女神在泉水中是如何对她说话的，如何附身了她，她的四肢是怎么从里到外烧伤的。烧伤会痊愈，尽管这些伤疤会伴随她一生，她的手指和脚趾尖都感到麻木，这会伴随着她直到死亡。

  
相应地，在午饭时，吃完林克的炖汤和塞尔达的鱼派之后，林克告诉了她关于他临死前做的梦，关于 Farore 给他的选择。他告诉她关于那个光池，关于他如何在其中游着，尽管它是无尽的。他告诉她帮助之手把他从几乎黑暗的时刻中托起来，他在痛苦中醒来，又跌回到光池里重新开始游泳。

  
他们彼此分享这些美好的、可怕的经历，除了他们谁能理解神性触动是多么的美丽、虚幻和广阔。他们说话时颤抖着，即使他们轻轻地握着彼此的手，床榻的温暖也无法阻止他们回忆中的颤抖。他们之间发生了一些变化，就像与悲剧擦肩而过之后变化的其他事情一样。他们发现彼此坦诚相待比以往任何时候都要容易。他们发现没有什么是他们不能与对方分享的，还有谁能够理解经历他们所经历的事情是什么样的？除了彼此，还有谁在看过他们最脆弱的时候呢？

  
即使随着时间的流逝，痛苦逐渐模糊，他们也没有放弃他们在痛苦中建立起来的联系和永远的信任。

  
\-----------------

  
随着林克的康复和身体逐渐好起来，越来越多的人来看望他。

  
除了塞尔达，医务室工作人员和希多王子。还有英帕和多朗，林克后来才知道，在他亲自把塞尔达送到治疗师那里一个小时后，完成安顿工作后，希多就把他和塞尔达到达领地的消息传到卡卡利科村。

  
他们以最快的速度前进，尽管由于英帕年事已高，他们前进的速度极其缓慢。

  
多朗一看到林克，立刻走到床前，紧紧地拥抱了他，这种熟悉的感觉让他有点吃惊。

  
"你还活着，我真的真的很高兴，林克。" 这是多朗对他说的唯一一句，但其中承载着他要说的很多话。

  
他对在卡卡利科度过的几个星期的记忆被缺乏的睡眠和脑海中嗡嗡作响、可怕的声音所笼罩。

  
但在所有这些可怕的事情中，他对多朗的帮助记忆犹新。林克回忆起来多朗每天晚上和他一起熬夜，教他打牌，阻止他抓自己的脖子。

  
林克很高兴地回应了他的拥抱，他心中充满了感激，不知道该如何回报这个人。

  
\--------------

  
当他恢复到可以独自行走时，他坚持要绕着医务室周围的走道散步一小圈。

  
"我的朋友，你可能没有意识到这一点，但我的人民已经... ... 让我们用’过于投入’这个词来形容他们对你康复的关心之情。" 在他慢慢走进医务室的大厅时，希多一边跟随着他走路的速度边说。

  
虽然林克现在能够活动了，但那场病和长时间的卧床休息已经使他的大部分肌肉萎缩，使他很容易感到疲劳。

  
"我相信没问题的，希多。"他说，注意保持他慢慢的步伐，使呼吸均匀地进出。

  
如果王子有眉毛，林克觉得它会立刻扬起来对他表示质疑。

  
"会没事的。" 林克又挥了挥手，这次是试图说服自己而不是希多。

  
在很大程度上他是对的。他们出去的时候还是清晨，凉爽的空气透过他的脊柱渗上来，让他感到有点冷。

  
他们慢慢地、小心翼翼地走着，林克注意着自己的脚步。

  
在他第一次站起来的时候，他毫无准备地感到一阵头昏眼花，膝盖突然软弱无力。他很幸运地向后倒在床上，而不是向前倒在地板上。

  
当他们散步到一半的时候，林克意识到，这并不是没问题的。

  
一个年轻的卓拉人发现了他们，也许是出去办什么大清早的差事。他兴奋地大叫一声，向他们挥手。

  
"勇者先生，勇者先生！嘿，这边!"

  
林克慢慢地挥了挥手，突然对自己最初去散步的决定感到不确定了。

  
没过多久，这条空旷和安静的走道上就挤满了各个年龄和体型的卓拉人，他们挤过去看他，和他握手，祝贺他康复，并提供关于如何重新锻炼肌肉的建议。林克一个字也说不出来，无法向前。他开始默默地担心，因为他的腿开始在他身子下面变得虚弱，他知道自己撑不了很久了，他回到公众视野的第一印象要是——

  
就好像希多能读懂他的心思一样，林克发现突然有两只大手把他托起来，远离人群。他小心翼翼地坐在希多的左肩上，双手本能地伸向他头顶的鳍，握住它保持平衡。

  
"我向所有人表示歉意，但我们真的必须赶路了。非常感谢你们的祝福和友好的话语。"

  
没有多余的话，希多在微笑的人群中开辟了一条道路，进门时贴心地考虑到林克坐在他的肩头增加的高度，他们很快回到了医务室。

  
"谢谢。" 这是林克唯一能说的话，由于刚刚的兴奋而突然变得虚弱和疲惫。

  
"随时效劳，我的朋友。"

  
等到林克康复到到可以旅行的时候，整个卓拉领地的人们都开始像对待自己的同胞一样对待他了。被卓拉人极度的热情和爱所感动的同时，他几乎被不断的良好祝愿和善意的建议所淹没。

  
卡卡利科村的村民则怀着期盼的目光等待他回来。

  
\----------------

  
在林克和塞尔达突然来到卓拉领地差不多九个月后，林克收到了一封信。令他大吃一惊的是，信是松达寄来的。

  
他还对随信而来的消息感到惊讶：松达和他美丽的妻子帕伍达迎来了他们的第一个孩子。

  
那是一个小男孩，有着火红的头发和像他妈妈一样的黑皮肤。松达写道，他的儿子手背上有一个奇怪的胎记。

  
这封信邀请他在一个月后去格鲁德镇庆祝他儿子的生日。他马上回信，向松达保证他一定会去，如果可以的话，公主也能去吗？

  
松达的下一封信是一连串的感叹和保证，是的，如果海拉尔的公主愿意，她当然可以参加。

  
离生日派对还有两个星期，林克、塞尔达、多朗和帕雅出发去格鲁德小镇。林克和塞尔达提出要小小绕一下，进行一次徒步旅行。

  
他们到达了萨托利山。多朗和帕雅知道这个地方对林克和塞尔达一定很重要，当他们提出独自上山的时候，多朗和帕雅很高兴地留在山下扎营过夜。

  
在终于爬上悬崖后，林克躺在地上，双臂举过头顶，重重喘息起来。

  
"我告诉过你，我们可以在最后一块壁架上多休息一会儿的。" 塞尔达说，蹲在他身边。

  
".....我......太... ... 没耐心了..."他气喘吁吁地说，擦了擦额头上的汗珠。

  
虽然林克已经比几个月前强壮了许多，但他再也没有原来那样的体力了。那场病已经从他那里偷走了它，毒药对他造成了严重的伤害，他永远无法完全弥补这些损失。但是正如许多年后他做的事情一样，他总会学会适应的。

  
塞尔达哼了一声，向他摇了摇头，开玩笑地用她的发梢挠他的鼻子。他无力地把头发甩开，皱起夸张的眉头。

  
"别这样!"

  
"如你所愿，勇者先生。"她站起来，假装向他鞠躬。

  
他深深地吸了一口气，慢慢地站起来，和塞尔达站在一起。

  
"那么，我在你的照片里看到的泉水在哪?"

  
她不必说完这句话，一棵盛开着粉红色花的树的顶端就出现在眼前了。走近一点，整棵树的景象映入眼帘，水潭也随之而来。正如他记忆中的那样，泉水依然从长长的草丛和一簇簇的静谧公主中缓缓流过，粉红色花瓣在水面静静地漂浮着。

  
毫无疑问，这个地方的确是海拉尔景色最美的地方。

"太美了。" 塞尔达低声说。

  
林克看着她，看着夕阳映在她的脸上，看着她的嘴角微微的笑容。他几个月以来拼命挣扎着活下去，就是为了见到这抹微笑。

  
他微笑着把她的手握在自己手心，他们的手指自然地交叉在一起，好像这已经成为他们的第二天性。

  
"亲眼看更好看了，不是吗?"他捏捏她的手，问道。

  
她也回应般地紧握他的手，笑容更加灿烂了。

  
"是的，没错。你的照片把这个地方拍的太不像样了。"

  
他们一起站在那里，欣赏着周围的景色，公主和勇者手牵着手。

  
海拉尔是安全的了，他们也是。

译者语：终于翻完啦！最后的神来之笔：松达和帕伍达的孩子是格鲁德族罕见的男孩，是谁  
就不用多说了吧 hh  
  



End file.
